


Zootopia The Series: Season 1

by TheCinematicUniverseChannel



Series: Zootopia The Series [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action, All Co Creators Are On Fanfiction.Net, Ancient China, Bounty Hunters, Comedy, Crime, Drama, Friendship, Murder, Police, Romance, Supernatural Elements, mutations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 78,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicUniverseChannel/pseuds/TheCinematicUniverseChannel
Summary: Set 3 months after the events of the first film, Nick and Judy are back as they have adventures, missions and quests throughout the city of Zootopia. Quickly however, they find strange new cases throughout Zootopia as a new serum nothing like the night howler is out there. How will the ZPD get out of this problem?
Series: Zootopia The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979579
Kudos: 1





	1. Back In Action

3 months ago. That was the month, where history was made. It was when a bunny, who no one thought was gonna be anything but a meter maid, saved all predators in Zootopia. It was when the secretary of the former mayor, Lionheart, was behind a scheme to make predators go insane and have prey rule the world. But the bunny and a fox were able to stop her. This bunny was the first bunny cop in Zootopia. No one believed that a bunny would be able to do so. Most cops were animals like lions, tigers, polar bears, bulls, and cheetahs. But bunnies, wasn't the highest on the list. But she saved everyone. She was even to get the fox she worked with to become a cop, who used to be a con artist. They became partners. Today, they are working together solving crimes in zootopia.

These two animals are known as Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde.

Right now, Judy is getting ready for another day in the ZPD.

She got dressed, made sure she had her badge and keys, and she walked out the door.

She locked her door before walking outside of her rather tacky apartment.

She walked outside. It was a warm summer morning of August. The nice breeze made Judy's grey fur slightly be blown by the wind.

After a few minutes, she saw a police cruiser drive up to the parking space right in front of Judy.

The windows rolled down, revealing her partner in crime, Nick Wilde, with a cup of coffee and sunglasses on.

He took the glasses off and smirked at the bunny "Morning Carrots."

"Good morning Nick." Judy said as she opened the car door and hopped in the cruiser.

Nick backed up the cruiser, making sure he didn't hit anyone and drove off

"So carrots, how did you sleep?" Nick said.

"Oh you know, well. I mean, you expect me to not go to sleep at an early time." Judy said "What about you?"

"Same old, same old." Nick said as he took another sip "Got you your favorite."

Judy looked at the cupboard. There was another coffee sitting there.

Judy grabbed the coffee and took the lid off. It was a coffee with cream on the top.

Judy awed in a cute way "Nick you shouldn't have..."

"Well, I did."

Judy took a sip of the coffee. It was so good, that she didn't realize Nick was gonna hit the brakes on the car. Judy lunged forward and probably would have fell if it weren't for her seatbelt.

She turned to Nick, who was looking at the road. "Nick, what the f-"

"What's wrong, carrots, we're not gonna let the kid walk across the sidewalk?"

Judy turned to the road. There was a little tiger walking across the sidewalk.

Judy blushed pretty darn hard. She kindly motioned the kid to go forward.

The tiger nodded and walked by the cruiser. Nick then hit the pedal and the cruiser began to move.

Judy laid her back on the front of her seat. Nick smiled "Do you think the tiger's gonna think of you as a bad person?"

Judy practically snapped her head at Nick "No, it's just. I wasn't expecting that..."

"Uh huh."

"Just get to the ZPD."

"Okay, you're the boss."

A few minutes later, they made it to their work. The ZPD headquarters. Where all police officers were set to meet every day.

Nick and Judy parked their cruiser in the parking lot. Next to one of the SWAT members cars.

They opened their car doors, got out of their cruiser.

When they walked inside, they saw other fellow officers walking around talking with each other.

Then, they walked up to the front desk to see Benjamin Clawhauser. The cheetah officer who is not the greatest in the field, but has a heart of gold. He was great friends with nick and judy. They occasionally hang out at night.

Clawhauser was looking at some paperwork before noticing Nick andJudy.

"Morning guys." he said in his usual tone.

"Morning Clawhauser." Judy said as she and Nick walked by the front desk.

Nick and Judy walk into the meeting room where they see other animals doing random things since there was nothing else to do before their jobs were announced.

Nick and Judy sat down at their table. Judy placed her hands on the table. While Nick just got comfortable in his chair.

A few minutes later, Chief Bogo walked into the room and told everyone to settle down.

Then, he managed his folders into a neat pile "Good morning officers. First all, I like to introduce a new member of the ZPD. Just got done graduating from the academy. Please welcome, Officer Fangmeyer."

He pointed to Fangmeyer. Everyone turned to where he was pointing.

There he was. He was a tall, muscular, panther, that was just slightly smirking to people. He waved to everyone.

Judy kindly waved back. Nick nodded at him. Everyone was waved back.

Bogo went back to his folders "Anyway, to the assignments."

After Bogo gave everyone their assignments.

Nick and Judy were assigned to look out for any crimes. Right now, nothing was happening.

Nick was taking another sip of his coffee.

Judy had her hands on the wheels. Both of the car doors were unlocked. In case there was a robbery, they can get out faster.

Nick looked at Judy. She was paying dead attention to the city. All the animals that were walking around, talking with each other.

Since he knew Judy would alert him when there was something, his eyes began to doze off.

He was looking at whatever he could find. He saw two antelopes playing catch. There was a lion doing circus tricks. And he also saw two tigers kissing each other on a park bench.

Nick smirked as he thought now he could mess with Judy a bit.

"When's that gonna be you?"

Judy barely looked at Nick "What?"

"Like that."

He pointed to the tigers. Judy looked at them and was both confused, and shocked.

"Ew Nick, what's wrong with you?"

"Relax carrots. I'm just messing with you. But seriously, when?"

"Nick, now's really not the time."

Nick then realized something. Something that made him nearly made him laugh.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Really Nick..."

"Oh shoot, I’m sorry is it a girlfriend?"

"Stop."

"I'm not judging I just want to know-"

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Nick turned to his side of the door to see a female elephant at the door.

Nick rolled down the window "Can we help you miss?"

5 minutes later, Nick and Judy were in the parking lot of a grocery store. The elephant was explaining what happened "So I went inside the grocery store, my car was parked right here, in this exact spot. But when I came out it was gone. Just like that" she explained.

"I see miss. Did someone steal your keys?” Nick said

"Well, there was one dude that bumped into me. He might've stolen them.”

"Check your pockets." Judy said.

The lady checked her pockets. They were in there.

Nick and Judy looked at each other "That's odd." Judy said

"I know right. It's almost like, someone has the same key." The elephant guessed.

"Well, what's the license plate?" Nick said.

The elephant wrote it down on Judy’s notepad. "Thank you, lady. I recommend you walk home, and fast. Crime never sleeps." Judy said.

"I will."

The elephant walked away from them.

Nick and Judy hopped back into their car. Judy started the car and they drove off

As they were driving, Judy was coming off with a plan "Ok Nick, here's the plan: I’ll head to the DMV to get information on the license plate. Meanwhile, you'll head back to the station and check security footage. Then, we'll see if we can find who stole the car." Judy said.

"Okay Carrots. Just drop me at the police station first. I don't wanna wait in the car." Nick said.

"Whatever."

After dropping Nick off at the police station, she drove to the DMV.

Judy walked through the doors. She saw a lot of people waiting for their turn in the line.

Thankfully, there was no one in line where the one she was looking for was.

"Flash Dash, Hundred-Yard Dash. How have you been?" Judy said.

"I'm...doing...great...how...are...you...doing?” Flash asked.

"I'm doing great myself. Anyway, so, recently a car was stolen. And I need information on the license plate.” Judy said before passing it to him.

Flash began to slowly type it on his keyboard.

Nick sat down at his desk and opened up the files of the ZPD to find security footage of the car.

He typed in the license plate and saw the model of the car.

He scrolled through the page that was given to him. He saw files upon files of footage of the car.

He clicked on the last seen footage of the car.

It seemed simple. The elephant pulled over her car. In the exact spot she was in.

She got out of her car and walked into the store.

Nick then fast forwarded the footage. He saw a bunch of people walking through the store. But you know, at the speed of light.

Then, in a split second, when no one was around. He saw someone place a paper on the camera. It looked like it was exactly the real thing. Just colored printed paper.

Nick paused the footage and reversed it slightly.

He noticed that when the animal placed the photo on the camera, he wasn't wearing any gloves.

Nick laughed "Rookie Move." before hopping outta his seat and running through the office.

The tag slowly printed out.

Flash took it out. Slowly "Here...you...go."

Judy kindly took the tag "Thank you."

Judy walked outta the DMV.

She then saw Nick showing up in the parking lot on a motorcycle.

He parked near her "This criminals a rookie. Let's head back to the crime scene."

Nick drove off in the motorcycle.

Judy ran to the car and drove off.

When they got to the parking lot, Nick walked to a pole. "Sha-bam!" Nick pointed to a security camera with a piece of taped paper on it.

Judy was confused by Nick's point. "I don't get it." Judy said.

"Simple. When I was looking at the footage, some dude was adding the paper to the camera." Nick explained.

"Wait, if they added the camera, how come the security guard didn't see it?" Judy wondered.

Nick and Judy began to imagine that something happened to him and they ran inside the grocery store.

The doors opened by themselves and Nick and Judy ran through "ZPD, out of the way!" Nick yelled out.

Everyone heard them and began to make them a path.

Nick and Judy ran through the store and found their way to the security room.

Nick kicked the door down, and they saw some security worker playing on his phone.

The koala looked at them "Can I help you officers?"

Nick and Judy looked at each other "Sorry, just checking on you." Judy said before closing the door.

After they walked outside, they looked at each other and Nick said, "Makes sense." 

"Kind of." Judy said

"Anyway, let's get that paper."

After getting the paper with some gloves, Nick and Judy returned to the ZPD to scan the fingerprints.

After placing it on the scanner with gloves of course, Nick and Judy waited to figure out who was the suspect.

While waiting, Nick started up a conversation "So, who do you think it is?"

Judy turned to Nick "I don't know. It's definitely a first timer. No criminal in the city would do this type of crime without gloves."

"Seems to be the case. It couldn't be one of Bellweather's sheep, or Duke Weaselton, or Finnick even, it must be someone."

"Your right on that."

Then, an icon appeared on the scanner. It was finished scanning the animal's fingerprints.

Judy looked at the icon. It was some hippo, seemed rather young, had some orange hair.

Nick looked at the icon "So, what's the license plate from?"

Judy looked at the paper she got from the DMV "The rainforest district."

"Well then, that's the first place we're looking."

25 minutes later, Nick and Judy were looking through the parking lot.

After a while of searching, Judy found the license plate.

She looked at the apartment building that the car was near.

Nick looked at Judy "Maybe."

Judy looked at Nick "Maybe.”

Judy and Nick walked inside the complex. They head to the armadillo lady at the front desk "Can I help you officers?"

"Yes, does anything here look like the man in this picture." Judy showed the lady the photo of the hippo.

The lady adjusted her glasses to look at it, "I think so, come now,"

After slowly walking up a few floors, they made it to the room the lady thought he was in "here you go, and please try not to make a mess"

"We promise to miss." Judy said. The lady walked away from them.

Judy walked up and knocked on the door "ZPD, please open up."

After a moment of silence, this hippo lady opened the door "Hello can I assist you?"

"Yes, you can, can we come in?" Nick said

"Sure." the lady said.

Nick and Judy walked into the house. And what felt like as soon as they took a step in, a hippo walked out "Mom, who's at the door?" He asked.

And here's the kicker, he looked the exact same as he did in the picture.

The hippo saw the fox and bunny and immediately had questions "Mom why are there police officers here?"

"Well you see fella, that’s a funny story, earlier this morning there was a car that was stolen by someone from an elephant, so me and my partner here did some research, and it lead us to here, and someone left a piece of paper on the camera, so we check the fingerprints, because the suspect didn't wear gloves, like a damn rookie, and we found out that they were your fingerprints, and now we're here. So, judging by the evidence, I have one simple question, did you buy a new car today?” Nick asked.

"What?" The hippo asked.

"What?" Judy asked.

"What, yeah he did." The mom said.

"MOM!" He yelled.

Then, Judy pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot him in the neck before he could make another move. The hippo fell to the floor.

The mother looked at the cops "I promised the lady at the front desk we wouldn't make a mess. And on the plus side, no side effects.” She said. “Yay...” she mumbled.

That night, After arresting the hippo, and charging him for stealing the car, Nick and Judy were driving home.

As they were driving, Nick realized something that happened "Wait a second, Judy did you notice something?"

"What?"

"When Bogo introduced that new officer, did you think that he didn't say your name when you first showed up."

Judy realized that to "You’re right. Well, maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed that morning.” Judy said.

Judy gave him a look as they pulled into the driveway "Well this is your stop, carrots." Nick said.

Judy hopped outta the car, "Goodnight Nick."

"Night officer toot-toot." Nick said.

Judy closed the door and Nick drove off.

Judy walked into her apartment. It was just another day in Zootopia.


	2. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy must solve a case of missing DVD that's caused the injury of a wolf mother.

Zootopia at night. What could be said about it, that hasn't already been said.

For police officers, it's a nightmare when it comes to crimes. There's always at least 3 every night per precinct. 2 if you're lucky.

This night however, it seemed quiet. Too quiet.

Right now, a store in TundraTown is closing down for the night.

The grey furred wolf store clerk was shutting off all the lights in the store.

As she was walking down the hallway, she was using his phone as a flashlight. You can't walk in the store if the store is pure dark.

Then, she heard something fall to the ground. He used his phone to see that a dvd case had fallen.

She sighed and bent over to pick it up.

She placed it back on the shelf and began to walk away. Then, she heard something fall again. She looked at the dvd case again. But this time, every other case in the holder was gone.

The wolf then knew something was up. "Alright, who's here?" she yelled out as she was running through the store.

She noticed that both bins that held movies had every single movie missing.

She ran all around the store to find whoever was doing this.

She had no luck. All the movies were going missing.

She had an idea.

The wolf ran outta the store to see if she could find anyone that was escaping.

The only car she saw was her car parked in the parking lot.

She looked all around the place. He couldn't find anyone.

Then, out of nowhere, this car drove in front of her.

She couldn't see the person driving it. Then, everything went black

*RING* *RING*

The bunny sloppily reached out for the phone. She got annoyed by the ringing. She was just having a nice sleep. But now this phone is blaring her awake.

She grabbed the phone and turned on her lamp.

She looked at the person that was calling her. It was her chief.

Judy Hopps sighed and answered the call "Hello?"

"Officer Hopps, we need you at the Walrus-mart at TundraTown."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"There's been a crime."

Judy was now in full awake mode. "Alright, I’ll be there in 10 minutes."

"Shame. Wilde made it in 5.”

Damn it Nick. She thought.

After taking the train there, she made it to the crime scene. Wearing a black furry jacket and dark blue jeans. Under the coat, she was wearing a white sweater.

When she made it to the crime, there were police cars and ambulances.

Whenever Judy sees an ambulance, she gets anxious. Because you never know if they take the final blow.

She ran to the ambulance to see a female wolf being carried into it.

Judy ran to find her partner. She saw him inside the store.

Judy sighed and ran inside.

The doors slide open. "Nick?" she yelled out

Nick turned to see her "What happened here?" she said

"Well, someone robbed all the DVD's here. And whoever did it, they hit the wolf employee outside."

"Do we have an identity?"

"Yes we do. Molly Wolfson. 35 years old."

"Well, is there any evidence?”

"At the moment, no. Sorry Hopps."

Judy and Nick walked outside the store "Well, we should probably ask her questions when she's available to talk to." Judy said

"Alright, but first, we should probably talk to people she knows."

"How can we talk to people she knows, if we can't talk to her."

Nick then looked behind Judy and his heart began to sink down to his stomach.

"I think we have an answer." He said disappointed.

Judy looked around to see a little wolf girl, with grey fur like the store clerk. Along with some glasses

Judy's heart sank too. Here was this little girl watching someone that looks similar to her.

Judy and Nick walked over to the crying wolf girl.

Judy looked at the little girl "Hi there, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Judy said kindly

The little wolf girl looked at Judy and said, "I want to see my mom."

Judy's heart began to sink even more. "I know you want to see your mom, but she's not going to be available for awhile. We just want you to know, you can trust us."

The girl nodded at the cops.

"What's your name?" Nick said.

"Sophie."

"Alright Sophie, that's a nice name. I'm Nick, and this is Judy."

"Nice to meet you." Sophie said.

"Nice to meet you too. Now, is there any chance you can take us to your house?"

"Yeah."

The wolf girl got up and she began to lead them to the house.

As they were walking, Nick had this weird thought in the back of his mind. This little girl didn't seem older than 10. Maybe 11. Yet here she was, walking by herself. Seeming to be alone. To her apartment. Since he lived in the city, TundraTown ain't the easiest place to explore. Especially when it's snowing. Which it was right now.

Nick couldn't find out why.

So, when they went to her apartment. She knocked on the door. And a wolf with white fur opened the door.

He looked at the officers carefully "Can I help you officers?"

"Yes you can. Your daughter led us here. I suppose you know why."

The wolf then had a sad look on his face "Yeah, I do. Come on in."

Sophie, Nick, and Judy walked into the apartament. Seemed to be the average apartment. The walls were plain white. The couches were a blood red, above them was a painting of flowers. There was a small hallway that led to other rooms.

"You want some coffee, it's pretty early in the morning." He said.

"Uh, sure." Judy said.

He walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine.

Nick took a nice seat on the couch.

Sophie walked into the hallway, most likely into her room.

Judy slowly followed her.

Nick took a seat on the couch "Don’t be alarmed pal, we're just here to ask questions." He said.

"It's alright. I'll give you anything you need to know." the wolf said as he handed Nick his coffee.

"Alright, so as you know, your wife was injured while being attacked by an animal. I just want to know if you think anyone she knew would've done this."

"I'm sorry, but no. We've had good relationships with all of our friends, relatives, even co workers. Couldn't imagine anyone hurting her."

"Well, would you have any ideas?"

"Again, no."

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah tell me about it." the wolf said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Can you at least tell me about her personal life? Like, anyone she met in school." Nick said.

"Well alright." The wolf said "She was a shy, smart one in high school. Ha, kinda like my daughter. Anyway, so, since she was a nerd, she got picked on alot"

"Pff. Talk about stereotypes"

"I know but, the bullying wasn't insane. Like, they weren't threatening her, just making fun of her, stuff like that. I used to be friends with one of the kids who did it, but one day I stepped up for her, and we hit it off eventually."

"Odd. Well, apparently, the robber stole a lot of DVD's from the store. Who would be crazy enough to do that?”

"Yeah I know. Besides, what's the point whenever there's digital download and streaming services?”

"Right, next thing we know, they'll just murder cable."

A few hours later, Nick and Judy walked outta the apartment building

"Any luck?" Judy said.

"Nope. Just got a few possible suspects, but are kinda impossible at the same time."

Judy's phone began to ring. She pulled it outta her pockets. "Hello?" Judy asked.

"Officer Hopps. You are free to speak with her." Bogo said through the other line.

"Good to know, chief. We'll be there." Judy hanged up the phone. "Let's go to the hospital Nick.”

"Alright carrots, you're the boss.."

A few minutes later, they were at TundraTown's main hospital.

Nick and Judy walk through the doors.

They head to the front desk "Good morning miss, we would like to speak with Ms. Wolfson. And before you say no, we are a part of the ZPD." Nick said to the sheep at the front desk.

"Okay. Room 16."

"Why thank you." Nick said.

Nick and Judy walked to the room. When they got to the window, they saw the wolf lady laying down on the bed.

Judy opened the door. She and Nick walked into the room. "Hey miss, I know you don't feel the best way you can be right now, but, we are with the ZPD, and me and my partner are trying to solve the case. So, tell us what you saw."

The wolf lady looked at Judy for a second. Seeming to be studying her words.

"Well, I was working in the store late, I was cleaning up, then, all the dvd’s were getting robbed. I ran outside to stop him or her, then, I got hit by a car, and it all went black." she was barely able to say.

Nick coughed a smudge "Well, were you able to get a slight look at his size?”

"Well, he was small, but not that small." the lady said "I-I don't have much."

"No no no, that's alright. You deserve to rest right now." Judy said "we'll come back. We promise."

"Thank you." She said.

When they walked outside the hospital, they walked over to the train station.

Judy and Nick were talking to each other on the train.

"Okay, we have a size. Now, we need ideas." Judy said.

"Oh come on carrots, it should be obvious who it is. Dvd’s, small size, we're dealing with a Duke Weasleton problem here." Nick said

"You're possibly right. Or, it could be someone else. I'll head to someone for help, while you'll see Weaselton"

"Then it's a deal." Nick said.

A half hour later, it's dawn. The sun is slowly beginning to rise.

Judy knocked on the apartment door to the people she wanted to see.

The otter opened the door.

"Officer Hopps." Emmet Otterton said.

"Mr. Otterton."

"Just Otterton. Or Emmet. Come on in."

Judy walked into the apartment. It was pretty basic. Plain walls with beautiful pictures on the wall, family photos, the usual jazz.

As they were walking, Judy saw Otterton's wife and two children.

Otterton's wife noticed Judy "Miss Hopps."

"Hi." Judy said.

One of the kids looked at Judy "Who is she?" the child said with the childlike innocence.

"Well, she's the officer that saved my life. That's who she is." Emmet said

"Oh, be quiet, no need to mention." Judy chuckled out.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Emmet said

"Nothing much. I just want to know something."

"Spit it out then."

"Wait, just, can your kids leave the room. Because, you know, Adult stuff."

"I'll do that." Emmet's wife said before the three of them walked into the hallway

"Well, earlier this night, there was a store that got robbed by someone. Then, the store employee that was there got hit by a car. I just want to know if you have anything to do with it."

Emmet looked confused at Judy "Well, considering that I have no reason to do it, no."

"Well, is there anyone you know would do it? Any friends."

"Not that either. We're all doing well wealthily. And none of us would do that, unless we were drunk."

"Did you guys go out drinking last night?"

"No, unless they did without me. I tend to drink a lot"

"Anyway, I’m just gonna ask you a few more questions.”

"Say them, I’ll answer them."

Meanwhile, Nick was walking through the streets. He saw Duke Weaselton selling random people dvd's, and failing.

Once the tiger that was there left, Nick walked up to Duke.

"Oh, it's you again." He said

"Yes, it's me almighty sorcerer. Anyway, where did you get the dvd's?"

"HA! If I told you that, I would get into trouble."

"You're already in trouble."

"Oh, what happened. Did a dvd store get robbed?”

"Exactly that yes."

"Well, it wasn't me, and you know it."

"You're saying that and in front of you is a table of probably pirates or stolen DVD's."

"Oh what are you gonna do this time?"

Less than a minute later, he and Nick are in an alleyway. Nick tied weaselton up with a rope and put it on a railing.

Nick pulled out his taser "Ok, here's what's gonna happen. You're going to tell me anything you know, or if you did the crime, cause if you don't, I Will shock you."

"But I don't know anything!"

"Strike 1. A little girl's mother is in the hospital because of this, choke it out."

"Wait! How do you know if it was me!?"

"Strike 2. Last chance buddy!"

"HOLD UP! YOU'RE GONNA DO THIS WITH A LITTLE GIRL!"

Nick turned to see Sofia.

It turned into an awkward moment. Nick hid the taser behind him "Hi Sophie. How are you doing?”

"I'm fine." Sophie said "Anyway, I know what we can do to find the culprit."

"Well alright then, be back Weaselton." Nick said before running off with Sophie

"Wait, you're just gonna leave me here!" Duke yelled.

Judy walked outside the apartment. Then, her phone began to ring. "Hello." Judy said.

It was Nick. He sounded like he was driving.

"JUDY! Sophie has figured out how to find the suspect."

"Wait, Sophie is with you?"

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry, my dad knows I'm out. I know my way around the city safely." Sophie said from the back of the cruiser.

"I'll explain later. Meet us at the ZPD." Nick hung up and dialled Clawhauser.

"Wait, how do we get myself in?" Sophie said

"You know, now that I think about it. My idea isn't really the best .” Nick said before he hung up, right when Clawhauser was beginning to speak.

"I got it." Sofia said as they pulled in.

After grabbing things that Nick needed, Nick walked out of the cruiser with a briefcase.

After saying hello to a few officers, he snuck into the security camera room.

Nick unzipped the briefcase, and Sophie popped outta the briefcase.

A minute later, Judy got in. "SOPHIE!"

"Hi Judy," Sophie said as she and Nick were standing there.

"How did you guys get in here?" Judy said.

"Not the point. Anyway, Sophie here claims to have an idea on how to find the suspect." Nick said.

"Well then, explain away." Judy said.

"Okay, so, if you go to the footage of last night, you go to the moment where the person driving the car is the most visibly seen."

Nick clicked on the video. He stopped at a moment where the person who should've been driving the car. He couldn't see anything. That was weird, he thought. Judy rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things

"Turn up the brightness." Judy said.

Nick turned it up all the way. They still couldn't see anyone.

"Are there different ways you can see the footage?" Sophie asked.

Nick clicked on a few options. Night vision and thermal detection.

They saw a thermal difference in the driver's seat and the rest of the car.

"Odd, must've been a chameleon." Nick said

"But no, with the amount of heat giving off, it must be something else." Sophie said.

"Well, we're gonna find out." Judy said.

Then, they all heard gunshots coming from outside.

Judy and Nick looked at each other, then at sofia. "Get in the briefcase." Nick said to Sophie.

Sophie rushed in. Nick closed it.

Judy pulled out her tranquilizer dart, and Nick pulled out a gun and a baton.

"On three. One. Two. Three.” Judy said before kicking down the door.

Nick and Judy slowly crawl across the floor.

"Smell anything Nick?" Judy asked.

Nick tried to smell the scent of the person with the gun. He couldn't sense anything.

"Nothing." Nick said.

Judy peeked her head to see who was there.

She couldn't see anyone.

"Clawhauser, who's there?" Judy said before she felt a bullet fly right by her ear. She took instant cover.

"I don't know. It's some random llama. He walked in, with a gun, we asked him to put his hands up, and then he vanished."

"Vanished? That's impossible.” Sophie said through the briefcase.

"That's what I thought, a voice I don’t know. But it looked like the way a chameleon would disguise itself."

"But it's a Llama." Nick said

The bullets came flying toward Nick and he dodged.

"Nick, give me your taser." judy said

Nick passed her the tazer "Pay close attention to the walls." she said before throwing the taser across the hall.

They both saw a gunfire fly across from the other side.

Nick saw this and instantly aimed his gun at it. He shot at it blindly 5 times.

He heard a grunt and he saw the llama turn back and he fell to the ground.

Judy, Nick, and Sophia in the briefcase hopped down and aimed their guns at the Llama.

"Alrighty bucko, who the hell are you?" Nick asked.

The llama said nothing and pulled out a smoke bomb.

It blinded everyone. Judy and Nick wasted no time and ran outside the doors.

As they ran outside, they saw the car from the cameras.

"We're taking the bikes." Judy said

"What about the kid?" Nick said

"Strap it on your back.." Judy said

"With what?" Nick said before noticing a strap came into his hands out of nowhere.

Nick mentally said, ah whatever and strapped the briefcase and a helmet to his back before hopping on a bike.

"Sophie. Fair warning: it's gonna be a bumpy ride." Nick said before the bike skid across the pavement along with Judy.

Judy was ahead of Nick, following the car with her eyes and the car.

"ZPD. Surrender now!" Judy said.

The llama didn't listen and began to shoot at them.

Judy and Nick turned left and right to avoid the bullets.

"STAY ON HIM! I KNOW A SHORTCUT!" Nick yelled out before taking a quick left.

Judy sped up to catch up to the Llama's driver seat.

Once she got there, the llama aimed the gun at Judy.

Judy dodged the first shot, then slapped the gun out of his hand.

The llama carbutted the bike.

Judy's bikes spun outta control and it crashed into a food cart before both Judy and the bike flew a distance in front of the cart and landed on the ground.

Judy looked up to see the driver driving away before getting up and limping to catch him.

Then, Nick and Sophie appeared outta nowhere and Nick shot the front left tire.

Judy took the chance and shot the bottom left tire.

The car flipped sideways, right above Nick and Sophie, before it crashed.

Judy began to pick up the pace to Nick and Sophie.

Nick got Sophie outta the briefcase "Sophie, you need to go home. Now!"

"Okay." Sofia said before beginning to run.

The llama hopped off the car and began to run towards the museum.

Nick and Judy quickly began to run after him.

Once they burst through the doors of the place, everyone was beginning to run outta the building.

"IF YOU CAN CLOSE DOWN EVERY WAY OUT, DO IT!" Judy yelled.

Nick continued to run after the llama, with Judy hot on his trail.

As they were running toward a scientific room, Nick was able to tackle down the llama for a split second. Judy quickly ran in before and the doors locked shut.

Then, the windows and vents were also closed down.

The llama pushed Nick off and he ran up the escalator.

Nick and Judy began to run after him too.

Once they got to the third floor. The llama got stuck to an edge.

Judy raised her tranquilizer, and Nick pulled out his gun. "Listen pal, you have nowhere else to go, so please, just surrender." Judy said.

The llama said nothing and jumped off the ledge.

When the fox and bunny looked down, they didn't see him.

"Well, it's time to play the worst game of hide and seek ever." Nick said before running down to the first floor.

Judy decided to check the second floor.

Judy walked across the floor. It was about the elements on the periodic table.

The first floor was on the senses of the animals.

The third floor was on the planets.

Judy attempted something. She took off a puzzle piece to a jigsaw puzzle on the table.

She threw it across the hall.

Halfway there, it got shot from under.

Judy took cover behind a pillar.

"Nick, he might be on your floor." Judy whispered into her walkie talkie.

Nick took this advice and snuck across the floor.

He hopped onto a giant display on a giant brain and began to camp there.

He scanned every possible spot. There was nothing there.

Then, he felt a bullet piercing his skin. He grunted in pain and fell off the brain.

"NICK!" Judy yelled before running downstairs.

Judy, without even thinking, grabbed Nick's gun and began shooting all across the place.

It looked like she hit absolutely nothing.

Judy went back to Nick "We need a medic. Officer Wilde is down!" Judy yelled out before seeing a fire extinguisher on the 2nd floor.

"I have an idea. Do you have more ammo?"

"Yeah, in my belt."

Judy took Nick's belt and grabbed the cilps he had. She reloaded the gun. "Go hide. I got this."

"Good to know." Nick said.

A moment later, Judy saw a match on the floor. Most likely from the llama.

She grabbed the match.

Judy shot the glass that had the fire extinguisher. One was big enough for a bull to carry, and one was for smaller animals. She grabbed the small one out.

Judy was on the 3rd floor and hopped onto the display of planet earth.

She lit the match. And she let the smoke go to the water sprayers that were on the ceilings.

Then, she nearly got kicked off the planet if she didn't grab onto the rope.

The match fell to the floor. Not lit, so no fire could start.

Judy pulled out the extinguisher and sprayed around the planet. She got a sign of the llama sprayed in white foam.

Then, the water sprays began to fall down to the ground and a red alarm began to blare.

The water began to affect the ability for the Llama to camouflage. No matter what he did, Judy could see the water drops around him.

The Llama successfully got Judy off the planet and she fell down to the second floor.

Judy then shot the rope that was holding the planet.

Then, the planet fell down to the first floor, breaking apart as a bunch of concrete dust began to make a puffy cloud around the museum.

Judy ran down to the first floor.

She was quickly able to find the llama, his arm was broken and he was screaming in pain.

Judy did the next thing. She snapped his arm back into place, then she tranquilized the llama.

Judy dropped onto her knees from exhaustion. She heard the doors fly open.

A few minutes later, she was outside taking a break from the events that happened.

Bogo sat down next to her "You did very well today Hopps." Bogo said, giving her coffee.

"Thanks Chief." Judy said, taking a sip from the coffee.

"So, we'll do a DNA test on the llama. And we'll find how he can do what he can do."

"Good to know. But, it's still a question. How can he camouflage like a chameleon?"

"Some answers can't be immediately answered. You know, I'll give you and Wilde the day off."

Judy looked surprised at Bogo "What! No. I can make it through the da-" Judy said before a sudden pain jolted through her back. She winced before sitting back down.

"Exactly my point. I recommend you rest for today, if you need it tomorrow, stay at home. While we can track down the DVD thief."

"No need for that."

Bogo and Judy both turned to Officer Fangmeyer with a pack of DVD's "turns out he was the one that stole the Dvd's. Must've used his camouflage to get around."

"And why there seemed to be no one in the car when me and Nick checked the security footage." Judy said

"No need to worry Hopps.. He'll be in for a long time." Fangmeyer said before walking away from the two.

Meanwhile…

“Yep. Still here.” Weaselton said being hung upside down.


	3. The Old Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to gain a friendship, Judy drags Nick along to help Fangmeyer with a case from 20 years ago.

Today at the ZPD, Judy was working at her desk. Bogo assigned her to do some work on things like evidence, case files, and even a few voice recordings on creepy criminal messages.

That also explained why Judy was wearing headphones when other officers asked. Even though she hated listening to them. Just the cold, scratchy voices they had. And the things that happen in the background like gunshots, screams of innocent animals, and slight dripping off fresh blood.

As she was listening to it right now, her body felt like it was slowly beginning to panic. It was about a criminal who was torturing one random animal. It made her feel so uncomfortable, and made her feel like she couldn't talk to anyone, cause only she could hear it.

When she felt something thin fall on her side, she actually screamed in a panic and her she fell outta her chair.

Judy ripped off the headphones and went to grab her tranquilizer, but then.

"Wait wait wait wait, that was an accident." Officer Fangmeyer said

Judy took a second to breathe and then get up "Sorry, I was listening to the recording." she said

"No it's alright. I shouldn't have drop these." Fangmeyer said as he began to pick his papers back up.

"Here, let me help you." Judy said as she began to pick the files back up. Then, Judy noticed something strange. The file said the date '7-2-1996'. Which was over 20 years ago. Why would Fangmeyer be doing this case now?

"Hello, Hopps, the files." Fangmeyer said.

"Oh, yeah, here you go." Judy said as she passed the files back.

Fangmeyer then walked away from Judy.

Judy put her headphones back on and went back to work.

That night, Judy was talking to Nick through the phone as she was taking a shower. A few weeks after she moved in, she was able get some changes to her apartment. Sure, it's still small, but it's better than nothing. She was able to get a tv, a fridge, a chair, and a bloody bathroom!

"So, he's doing cases from decades ago? And Bogo is letting him do it?" Nick said from the other line

"That's what I thought." she said

"Well, why do you think he's doing it?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's on a family member."

"Give me a second, I’m gonna call clawhauser?"

"Why do you think Clawhauser would know?"

"Because he's Clawhauser." Nick said before hanging up.

Judy got outta the shower and got change into a different pair of clothes.

She went to her chair and turned on the TV.

The news turned on and it was something on the new mayor of Zootopia. Mayor Cooper Wolfe. He's a kind-hearted, gray wolf. When Mayor Lionheart was put in jail, of course, Zootopia needed a new mayor. So cooper leaped at the opportunity, and won the election.

One time, Judy met Wolfe for a party, and they talked along with Nick and Bogo. Wolfe, like judy, believed that Predator and Prey lived in harmony. In fact, his wife, Becky, was a red sheep. And they even had two kids. Don't ask how that works.

Then, Judy's phone rang.

She pushed the button "What is it Nick?" she said

"Okay, turns out, Clawhauser doesn't know why." Nick said

"Aw. Took you long enough. I had time to finish my shower."

"Oh boohoo."

"However, i say we help him."

"Wait, why exactly?"

"Because we're all ZPD officers. And we should help each other."

"Yeah, I know that, but that shouldn't be our problem to get into his business."

"Oh relax Nick, you're being paranoid. Besides, it can help us get to know him."

"And why does that matter?"

"So if we're assigned a case with him, what could we do to pass the time?"

Nick thought about that for a second. Yes it was one of Judy's tactics too grab him into doing something, and yet it always seemed to worked.

"Alright fine, but if something goes wrong, i'm blaming you."

"Come on Wilde, we're good cops, we got this handled."

"Whatever. Night officer Toot-Toot."

Nick hanged up the phone. Judy chuckled and put her phone down to watch something on tv.

The next rainy day, Officer Fangmeyer was walking to his cruiser. He had an umbrella to keep the files in his hands safe from being wet.

As he put the files in the car, he closed his umbrella to see Judy and Nick standing to his side.

Fangmeyer was a little startled by this, but hey, he was twice their size, what else could he do? "Can I help you?" he asked.

"More like, can we help you?" Judy said.

"What." He said back.

"Basically she wants to help you with whatever case you're doing and she's dragging me along to help." Nick said before getting a punch in the arm.

"Okay. But Why?" Fangmeyer said

"Because we're fellow officers with each other, and there's no rules saying we can't help you." Judy said

Fangmeyer thought about it for a second. Yeah, he wasn't planning on having any help on this case. And over the couple of weeks of working here, he did prefer working alone, but hey, he mine as well attempt to have some help.

"All right. One of you need to go in the back." Fangmeyer said before hopping in the drivers seat.

"It's okay. I'll bite the bullet." Nick said before jumping into the back seat.

Hopps got into the car. She carefully grabbed the files. "So, what exactly are these files about."

"Oh, pff, nothing much. Just a few murders that happened over 20 years ago." Fangmeyer said as they drove outta the ZPD's driveway.

"Well, why are you working on them in the now." Judy said

"Well, when I was younger, I always loved watching those unsolved crime shows. Always kept me up at night trying to figure out what happened. So, just doing what i loved to think of as a kid."

"Aw, that's cute." Nick said from the backseat.

Judy chuckled. "Anyway, where are we going?"

"A. We're heading to Zootopia's main prison. And B. Are you just gonna ask questions the entire ride?" Fangmeyer said.

Judy noticed that she was basically a school quiz to Fangmeyer, and shutted up as they drove off.

When they made it to the prison, Fangmeyer, Nick, and Judy were walking through the prison.

Judy was shaking harder than a bare body in the tundra as she was there. Even though she was a cop, this was her first time truly walking through a prison. Just something about the dry walls and crazy animals just made her get goosebumps.

Once they walked into an empty cafeteria, Judy sighed and got into her 'real cop' mode as Nick liked to call it. Basically, it's when her fun, quirky personality turned off and she became the average stern cop.

Fangmeyer took a seat on a table, and Nick and Judy just stood there.

"Give it a minute. The suspect could be here any second now." Fangmeyer said preparing his files.

"Alright." Judy said

A moment later, a cheetah in a business suit came into the room with a handcuffed rhino in an orange jumpsuit.

The rhino took a seat. "Be careful with him." The cheetah said.

"Don't worry we will." Fangmeyer said.

The cheetah nodded at Fangmeyer and walked outta the room.

"No need to worry, I have no desperation to expand my sentence." The rhino said.

"Good to hear that." Nick said

Fangmeyer opened up the files and looked through them. "Lucas Jonathan, on July 2nd, 1996, you have been suspected to be involved with a murder case. On that night, you killed a husband, his wife, their son and daughter, along with an uncle of the kids. All of them were panthers, and I just want to know, if you can be honest with us and say if you did it or not?" Fangmeyer asked.

Nick already knew something suspicious was happening. Fangmeyer was a Panther, and the family in the killing were panthers. That could be a coincidence, or not. He was kinda bending to the ladder. Judy however, didn't suspect a thing that was going on.

"No." Lucas said

Fangmeyer tapped his fingers on the table and continued to fly through the files. "They were all having a nice little party for the 4th of july, and then you broke into their house and killed them all with a shotgun. Sound familiar, ringing any bells?" Fangmeyer, but more quickly and more sternly.

"No." Lucas said in the same tone.

Fangmeyer rubbed his eyes and kept rushing through the files "There was one survivor. Looked like the middle child of the family, about to kill him, the police came in before you could, you were arrested, and taken to this prison, given 38 years in prison, Do you remember Any of it?" Fangmeyer said more frustrated.

"No." Lucas said again.

All of a sudden, Fangmeyer slammed the table as he stood up. "I KNOW YOU'RE LYING! STOP BULLSHITTING US AND TELL US THE TRUTH!" Fangmeyer yelled out.

"Whoa Fangmeyer, take a second to relax." Judy said "Maybe you should get some water."

"OH I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL HE SAYS THE TRUTH TO US AND ADMITS THAT HE KILLED THAT INNOCENT FAMILY 20 YEARS AGO!" Fangmeyer yelled out.

Lucas and Fangmeyer eyes were dead centered at each other. Lucas noticed something familiar about Fangmeyer. Something traumatized filled within them.

Lucas, then laughed. Nick and Judy looked at each other nervously. What is going on?

"What, what's so funny?" Fangmeyer said about to have his rage break any moment.

"Haha- sorry, it's just that, I recognize those eyes of yours. Something about them feels so flawed."

Fangmeyer grabbed the files and walked off. "I'll get the cheetah. You two can go." Fangmeyer said.

Nick and Judy both left the room.

They walked outside and now they are outside at the police car. Nick was cleaning his badge while Judy was looking off at the ocean that was near.

"Something's up with him." Nick said

"Point Nick. But, we shouldn't ask why." Judy said

"Oh because he's having an anger problem." Nick said

"No! Because, it might be personal to him."

"Or the fact that he'll have an anger problem towards us."

"Will you stop mentioning that?"

"Gee sorry, it's not like you dragged me into this."

Judy went to say something, but her ears dropped when she realized she couldn't say anything.

"My point exactly." Nick said.

"Oh whatever. I'm going back in there." Judy said

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Nick said

"Yes."

"Alright whatever, have fun." Nick said

Judy walked into the cafeteria. Fangmeyer is talking to a bear that looked like he doesn't want to be there.

Judy slowly walked into the room. Fangmeyer noticed her. "What do you want?" Fangmeyer said, annoyed.

"Simple. I went to the bathroom, and I came back, Nick's talking with an old friend." Judy said lying to him.

"Whatever. Anyway, just talk with me here. Were you involved with the murders?" Fangmeyer said.

"No." The bear said

Judy took a seat and made a quick peek at the file. Apparently, the bear was named Jack, and he was in right now for smuggling diamonds.

"Funny. Cause, last person I checked in with, he said that someone gave Lucas a shotgun. So, TALK NOW!"

"Okay Fangmeyer, stop yelling you're getting us nowhere." Judy said.

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Fangmeyer snapped at Judy.

"Gee, I’m sorry for helping someone with a murder." Judy said

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO HELP!" Fangmeyer yelled before Nick ran into the room. "Guys?"

"WHAT!" They both yelled out.

"We got a problem." Nick said before a gun loading could be heard. "TAKE COVER!" Nick said before running behind a wall.

Judy hid under the table and Fangmeyer hopped behind a pillar and a dart hit Jack in his right shoulder. Jack falls to the floor.

Judy looks to see a cloaked animal she couldn't exactly make out what it was or who it was. Before she could make out anything, the animal aimed at her.

Judy crawled across the table as darts began to fly aiming at her, but she was able to dodge them.

Once he ran out, the cloaked animal began to run off.

Fangmeyer began to run after the cloaked person.

Judy got up and checked on Jack "Jack, you okay?" She said

Judy slammed him in the face. "He's out cold." Judy said, before contacting other officers. "We need medics, Stat!" Judy yelled out while she tried to check on Jack.

Fangmeyer ran outside the prison and tackled the animal.

What he saw was a white wolf under the cloak. Before anything else could happen, the wolf stabbed Fangmeyer with a dagger at his side and Fangmeyer fell off.

The wolf then jumped into the water. Fangmeyer wanted to go after him, but his wound couldn't help him out in this situation.

An hour later, Judy and Nick are sitting at a hospital. They were able to check Jack into a hospital, and they gave the dart to the ZPD.

A doctor came to them, "How is he?" Judy said.

"Well, he's gonna make it through the rabbit hole. But as of now, he's out cold and paralyzed in his legs. We're checking if it's permanent or not, we'll give you an update."

"Thank you." Judy said before the doctor went off. Judy took a seat back down, then, Fangmeyer walked up to them.

"What were you two thinking? We could've got him." Fangmeyer said

"Excuse me." Nick said

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Fangmeyer bursted out. "That wolf that shot Jack."

"He was a wolf?” Nick said

"Yes! And you two let him get away."

"Well, he was possibly poisoned, he had to help him, otherwise he may've died." Judy said

"Oh, so we just help out criminals now instead of just catching the ones in the situation?"

"No, but, as the ZPD, we should help them out if they absolutely need it. Instead of just leaving them to die."

"Point. But someone like him didn't deserve it!"

"What is wrong with you? We attempt to be nice to you, and you treat us like we're the assholes in the situation?"

"YOU GOT ONTO MY CASE SO I ASSUME YOU SHOULD SHUT UP!" Fangmeyer said getting dangerously close to Judy.

Judy, without thinking about it, grabbed out her tranquilizer, and slapped Fangmeyer in the face with it.

Fangmeyer grabbed the cheek Judy slapped him with and Judy stood there in frightened silence.

Fangmeyer looked at Judy, he said nothing, but the look he gave said it all. He walked outta the hospital.

Judy stood there for a moment, saying absolute nothing. She looked at Nick. Who was just as shocked as she was.

Judy suddenly felt a rush of anxiety flow through her entire body.

She placed her tranquilizer into her belt and ran outta the room. Nick noticed her weridness "Judy?" Nick said before going after her.

Judy ran out in the pouring rain at night as she was continuing to have a mental freakout. It was as if the brightness of the neon signs and lights had brightened up, and the sounds of cars driving by and animals talking had loudened up significantly.

Not only that, but her breathing was shortening up like crazy.

"Judy, Judy, you okay?" Nick said running up to her.

"No, I’m not. What do you think Nick? I have done the thing since I was a little girl. I promised not to attack a predator without any form of a true threat?" Judy yelled out before running off.

Nick began to run after her, but a car drove by her, and he lost sight of her.

Nick looked around to find her, but he had no luck.

Nick sighed and ran to his house.

Meanwhile, Fangmeyer was sitting down at his apartment.

He was looking at a photo he had for the longest time. His family. It was his father, mother, uncle, his older brother, and his younger sister.

That's why he was so crazy about solving the case. The murders were his family.

Then, he broke down into tears as he dropped to the ground with the photo, still keeping his own promise of avenging his deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows when I first wrote this I had no idea there was someone named Fangmeyer in the movie and I don't even know why I picked that name.


	4. To Run Or Not To Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new drink causes fast speeds on the streets for sloths, Judy and Nick try to solve what's in it.

The next morning, Judy was waiting for Nick on the curve. Last night, Nick called Judy after the incident with Fangmeyer. They had a deeply emotionally involved talk about the whole situation.

Nick drove up to Judy and she got into the car. "Morning Carrots." Nick said

"Morning Nick." Judy said in a monotone voice.

Nick began to drive to the ZPD and began to talk with Judy. "How've you been?" Nick said, concern for his friend.

Judy turned to Nick. "I'm fine. Just, a bit mad at myself."

"I understand why. You joined the ZPD to help people prey or predators, and when you attacked one of your fellow officers who is a predator, you tend to have the average anxiety attack on what could happen next."

"True." Judy said

"Well, you know what they say, 'Expect the unexpected.'"

Judy thought that Nick had a good point. Reality never goes the way you want it to. She never wanted to attack a fellow officer at her. But she had a thought in the back of her mind that one day she would attack a predator out of fear. Even if she didn't want to. "Thanks Nick." Judy said

"Aw, no need to thank me. After all, I’m just helping out a friend." Nick said.

After heading to the ZPD and getting their orders from Bogo, Judy and Nick camped out in their police car near the DMV, waiting for any crimes to appear.

As they were, Nick was looking around as usual since there wasn't much to look at. Just cars driving by, people talking with one another.

Then, he noticed a store across the street. "Want me to get some water bottles?" Nick said.

"Sure. Not Sparkling." Judy said

Nick snickered and got outta the car.

When he got in the store, he walked to the water aisle. He walked by some energy drink spot before grabbing a pack of water. When he turned around, he saw most of the energy drinks gone from that side.

Nick, without a second to think instantly saw Flash with them running off.

"Flash?" Nick said

"Hi Nick." Flash said extremely fast before running off.

"Hey!" Nick yelled out before running after him. He was so confused on what was happening. How was Flash running so fast? Why did he have all these drinks? Why was he stealing them?

Flash ran out the doors and a siren began to beep. Nick threw the water bottles out of his hands and ran out the door as well.

"Judy, we got a problem. Flash is stealing a bunch of drinks. Not only that, but he's running extremely fast." Nick said through his walkie talkie.

Just then, Flash threw a few of the cans at Nick. Nick tripped over one of them and he fell on his back.

Judy, seeing the full situation, got out the car, slid across an oncoming car, and ran to Nick.

Once she was by him, Flash was long gone. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I’m fine." Nick said as he was getting up. "This isn't normal. I'm gonna go find him."

"Wait! You can't find him, he could be anywhere right now."

"There's only two places I can imagine him being; another store, or his house. Do some research on the drinks he was trying to steal." Nick said before running in the direction Flash went in.

Judy bent over and grabbed a few of the drinks. Before she went to study them, there was one thing she needed to do.

"How much does this all cost?" Judy asked to the cashier holding 10 of the drinks

"About, 25 dollars."

"Dang, that's a lot."

"I don't control the price, the company does."

Meanwhile, Nick was walking across the streets of Zootopia. If there was one thing he knew about Flash, is that he never left the main center of Zootopia. Ever. So, finding him has a hint of easiness.

As he was exploring the place, he saw a small store merchant picking up some things and placing them on the table.

Nick walked over to him. "Need help with that?" Nick said

"Yeah." The merchant said.

Nick placed a few small items on the table. "Say, what happened here?"

"Ah, some sloth came rushing here somehow and bumped into my table, didn't bother helping me."

"Was he wearing a green shirt with a tie?" Nick said

"Yes, and he went that way." The merchant pointed to in front of them.

"Thank you." Nick said before running in that direction.

When Judy got back to the ZPD, she went to Clawhauser to check on the drink. "Brisk Of Paradise; never heard of it." Clawhauser said

"Must be a new drink on the street. Whatever it is, it might be able to make sloths go fast like a cheetah."

"Hmm. Interesting." Clawhauser said as he took a bit out of a donut.

"Well, how do we figure out the substances in the drink?"

"Well, you can just, look at the ingredients."

Judy looked at the ingredients on the label. "They're nothing special; just the average energy drink. There must be something else up with these drinks, is there anyone you know that can help me here?"

Clawhauser looked at Judy in fear for a minute. "I know someone. Him."

Everyone in the room immediately looked at Clawhauser. They all knew what they meant by 'Him'.

Judy looked at everyone. "Okay, that's great, no need to see why it's such a big deal." Judy said

"You don't understand. Come with me." Clawhauser said.

Clawhauser and Judy walked to the boiler room. "What's in there, is who you're looking for." Clawhauser said.

"Well, who's there?"

"Our scientist."

"We have a scientist."

"More like, he showed up in our boiler room, he wouldn't budge, so we just let him stay. No need to fear about Him himself, he's actually a really nice guy, but the things you see in there will give nightmares to even the toughest of ZPD officers." Clawhauser said, his voice getting more and more creepy.

Judy brushed off the warnings and walked straight in. "Well if he's my best bet to solve this case, I'm afraid that I don't have a choice." Judy said before closing the door.

When she turned around, she realized that she never actually went into the boiler room before. It looked like the standard boiling room, the average things like the tubes everywhere, the grim lighting, and the strange noises. But the noises were stranger than usual. They sounded like glass being placed down, machines other than the boiler working, and a scientist laughing maniacally.

Judy swallowed in some saliva before walking ahead.

Once she walked past the wall on the left side, she saw a white goat in a lab coat with a bunch of test tubes and strange devices all around the place.

Judy coughed to get the Goat's attention, the goat turned to her and yelled a bit. "Who are you?" The goat said

"Oh, you haven't heard of me yet. Sorry, officer Judy Hopps, ZPD, I joined about 3 months ago." Judy said.

"Wow, the rumors are true. They actually hired a bunny cop." The goat said. "I don't say my name to people, I go by The Screeching Scientist, but you can call me Screech." He said

"Alright then, Screech. Anyway, the reason why I’m here is that something's come up. You see, there's a new energy drink on the shelf that is possibly making sloths go faster than they usually do. It's called Brisk Of Paradise. My partner, Nick, is looking for one of the sloths. I need you to help me with some studying on the drinks."

"Well, let me have a look at it." Screech said. Judy tossed him a can and Screech caught it. Immediately, he went straight to work. He dropped some of it into a test tube. He grabbed out a Q-tip and dabbed it into the tube. He stirred it up a bit before taking it out. He placed the tube down and went to find some more equipment. "Well don't just stand there, make yourself at home." Screech said to Judy. "I got TV, drinks, food, even a bed."

"Okay." Judy said awkwardly before walking over to the fridge and taking out a drink.

Meanwhile, Nick was walking around town to find Flash. He was using his smell to find him, but even with that, he was going so fast that Nick couldn't run to follow the scent even if he tried.

But as he was walking around, he heard two people talking with each other in an alleyway.

Nick peeked his head out to see a cloaked figure and one of Flash's fellow employees. The cloaked guy gave the sloth a pack of the drink he saw, Brisk Of Paradise.

Nick pulled out his tranquilizer, "ZPD!" He yelled out before he fired at both of them.

One dart hit the sloth while the other just bounced off the hooded figure. The figure noticed Nick and he ran away.

"Hey!" Nick said before running after him.

The figure used a hook to grapple up onto a building. Nick grabbed onto the cloak before it could get all the way up.

Once they were at the top, the figure kicked Nick off him and he continued to run. "Stop in the name of the law!" Nick said before getting up.

The figure hopped across a building. Nick did the same.

The figure then punched Nick in the face once Nick made the jump.

Nick fell to the ground and the figure got away.

Nick got up to see where he could have gone, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Nick punched the ground, and ran to the door which led to stairs.

Meanwhile, Judy was drinking water when Screech finished his job. "Okay Judy, I have the test results in. And, it seems like there's something the ingredients don't say they have."

"And what is that?" Judy said.

"Well, it seems to be the DNA of other animals."

"What?"

"Think about it, when you think of fast animals, what do you think of?"

"Cheetahs and Ostriches." Judy said

"Cheetahs and Ostriches. Now, imagine what would happen if you put that in an energy drink, and you gave it to a sloth, what do you think would happen? To answer that, the cells of the two would mixed together to form one. But no need to panic, it's only a temporary effect, maybe a few days. The cells can’t handle the other animal’s cells invading their space, it’s like a cold, it goes away.”

"So if Flash drank it, it's only gonna last a few days. But he'll just buy more."

"No need to panic Judy, at least it's only him."

"Judy! We have a problem!" She heard Nick say via walkie talkie.

Judy pulled out her walkie talkie. "What's wrong Nick?"

"Well A. There are more sloths having the drinks, and B. I just saw that hooded figure from the prison giving a drink to one of the other sloths."

"What makes you think that they're all drinking it?"

"I am literally inside the DMV right now. The lines are non-existent!" Nick yelled out.

"Look Nick, try to tell Bogo about the situation. I have to head down to the subway."

"What, why?"

"Look, Screech will explain everything to you. I have to go now!" Judy said

"Who's Scre- '' Nick said before Judy hung up. "Wait for Nick outside, he's the only fox officer here." Judy said before running out.

Nick didn't stop to think about who Screech was and began to run to the ZPD.

Once Judy was at the same spot where she and Nick went to see where the cause of the animal's savage was happening, she kept an eye every possible spot an animal could hide. The lights were flickering, so the wolf could appear anywhere.

She snuck herself into the train, she looked around the place. No one was in there. The train also seemed to be inactive for months. She knew it wasn't the same one, because the last one blew up. 'Must've been brought here not very long ago' she thought in her head.

Then, once she noticed that there were a few little blue balls of different animal DNA in them, she heard something being loaded.

She turned to see the cloaked figure before it grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the wall. As that happened, she was forcefully unloading her gun by the bullets being shot out.

Once it was empty, the wolf threw the gun and slammed Judy into the wall again. Judy grabbed his face and kicked the wolf in the face, but the silver mask he was wearing was preventing any damage. She punched him in the face twice, before the wolf threw her across the train.

She dropped to the floor before the wolf grabbed her leg and slammed her onto the floor. Then, he grabbed her and made her crash onto an empty table.

She hopped for her gun, but the wolf grabbed her and they ran across the hallway and she dropped into the cargo ahead of them. The wolf grabbed her again and slammed her into the doorway. Judy elbowed him before he grabbed her face and began to squeeze it. Judy used her feet to push them into the bathroom.

The wolf slammed her into another wall but Judy dodged a punch he threw at her and she pushed herself off the wall and she and the knight crashed through the wall and onto the train tracks.

They both fell down, the wolf got up to attack her, but Judy quickly hopped back into the train.

She bursted out of the bathroom and slid over to catch her gun. She reloaded it and aimed it at the knight, but the knight dodged all the bullets, threw her gun up in the air, and used a crossbow to stick it to the wall.

Judy ran under the cloak and used her teeth to rip it off. It worked and the cloak fell. Revealing a wolf that was covered in silver knight armor.

Turns out he had a crossbow attached to his right hand, and also a sword and a shield attached to his back. "Thanks for the help." The wolf said before unsheathing the sword.

Judy ran outta the subway before she could get hit by the sword.

The wolf jumped outta the train and used his shield like a frisbee. It hit Judy and she fell down.

Judy went to get up, but the wolf grabbed her and threw her into a wall and she fell down in throbbing pain.

The wolf dropped the sword and loaded his crossbow. "Who are you?" Judy said

"You can call me, The Wolf Knight." Wolf Knight said before aiming the crossbow at her.

Judy closed her eyes, accepting her fate. Until she heard people running down the stairs. "ZPD! Freeze!" She heard a voice that sounded like Bogo said. She knew what would happen next. She crawled toward a pillar until she heard a bunch of gunfire go off, she saw the wolf knight run into the train, then a few moments went by, the train drove off across the tracks.

"Wilde, Snarlov, check on Hopps, everyone else follow me!" Bogo yelled as they all began to run alongside the train tracks, so they couldn't get electrocuted.

"Judy, you okay?" Nick said from behind the pillar.

Judy got up. "I'm fine. How did you guys find me?" Judy said.

"Well, you told Screech, and we followed Wilde." Snarlov said.

"Wait, you knew Screech." Judy said.

"Of course, most of us knew Screech, I'm still recovering from our first encounter." Snarlov said, getting into his own head remembering that day.

A few hours later, Judy, Nick, Bogo, and Clawhauser were all sitting down in a room where officers usually had their lunch. Judy was explaining what she saw to them, and the others were thinking of a plan to stop this wolf knight.

"A man in a knight suit Hopps, you let that guy defeat you." Bogo said

"Well what do you expect, he was in armor, and he was taller than me, I was overpowered." Judy said.

"Funny you say that, you were top of your combat class in the academy."

"To be fair chief, they weren't wearing armor and had a giant sword, just their fists and bodies." Nick said

Bogo gave Nick a glare. "Whatever, the point is, we lost him, and have no idea who he is. Were there any hints you saw?" Bogo said to Judy

"No." Judy said.

"I have a theory." Clawhauser said.

"What is it?" Nick said

"Think about it this way, what if this guy is working for someone? From the stuff Judy saw, there's no way he did it all by himself, my guess is that he's a mercenary, getting all the animals, and that they can get their DNA." Clawhauser said.

"Good theory. But, what do we do about the sloths?" Judy said

"Maybe we get Screech to make some cure. Until then, we're closing this case until further notice." Bogo said

"Okay chief." Nick said

Meanwhile, the knight was walking across a secret base.

He walked into a jackal and a vulture, the same ones that are behind this whole operation.

"How'd it go?" The jackal said

"Mission failed. The bunny got to me before I can leave to get the sloths." The wolf knight said.

The vulture rang a bell with his feet. "Shame. Anyway, it doesn't matter. We need to figure out a different plan if we want to surprise the officers."

"True. Any ideas?" Wolf knight said

"Simple. We attack their hearts." The jackal said.


	5. The Orange Juice Debacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy tries to solve a case about a lot of orange juice going missing.

Today at the ZPD, Nick was standing on Lieutenant Thor Pawdinson to put up a banner that said 'Welcome New Recruits!'.

To explain what was going on, today was a day where a bunch of new recruits who just got done from graduating at the academy are heading into their first day today at the headquarters. Clawhauser recommended to Bogo that they put up a sign to welcome them. No one knows bogo's Actual reply, but they all knew he said yes in a way.

"Move a little to the left." Nick said to Pawdinson.

Pawdinson moved slightly to the left. Nick tied the banister to the railing above him. "How's it looking, Clawhauser?" Nick said.

Clawhauser looks at it carefully. "It looks great." Clawhauser said.

"Good. Now I can get off Pawdinson and not have to worry about the rookies seeing me." Nick said before hopping off Pawdinson.

"Alright, everything looks great. Wait, where's Judy?" Clawhauser said

"Maybe she's late." Pawdinson said.

"Ah come on, Judy's never late for work. She's always on time, even though I drive her." Nick said.

"Give me a second." Clawhauser said before going to call Judy.

After a few moments, "Hello?" He heard Judy said.

"Hey Judy, just wanna know where are you right now?" Clawhauser said taking a bite out of a glazed donut that was meant for the new recruits.

"Oh, I was called in early."

"But why?"

"Apparently, I was called to find a suspect who is in part 2 of weird stealing. First it was Dvd's, now it's orange juice."

"Who in the world would steal orange juice? I understand Dvd's, you can make money off of them, but orange juice? Doesn't even make my top 10."

"Ah who knows. Anyway, I have to go, bye."

"Bye Judy." Clawhauser said before hanging up.

With Judy, she was mentally laughing on the inside. This guy accidentally somehow was able to spill some of the orange juice. Enough so, that it made an entire trail of it.

She was following along the trail quickly in order to keep up with the trail before it vanished. She knew the trail by the simple smell of it. It just smelled like orange juice.

Right now, she was in the rainforest district. The gods decided to give Judy a good time and decided to not let it rain that day. Which was strange since that was the usual weather in the rainforest district. But Judy didn't care, she just wanted to solve the case.

Once the trail finally ended, it was at a massive building, near a lily pond.

Judy walked up to the door and knocked on it.

For a moment, there was nothing. Not a single sound could be heard.

But then, a massive tongue broke through the door and grabbed judy and pulled her into the building.

Once she was in, the tongue threw her onto a table.

Judy groaned in pain as she got up. She looked to see a massive bullfrog. But this bullfrog was as huge as a bull, and had two horns on his head like a bull.

Judy pulled out her tranquilizer gun and aimed at it, but the bullfrog wrapped her around it's tongue and whacked her all around the building. She crashed into pillars, walls, the roof, a few random pictures, tables, just all around the place.

Then, the bullfrog threw her out the door and she landed in a small lake.

Judy got up from the water and grabbed onto a lily pad to swim to shore.

She climbed onto the bridge that led to the building and began to run away.

After all the new recruits were greeted and they were given jobs by Bogo, Nick walked out of the building with a cup of coffee.

He was getting on a bicycle to head out. When he was about to head out to protect the city, he saw Judy limping across the crosswalk.

Nick instantly stopped the bike and it nearly tipped over onto Judy's small body.

Once the bike landed, Nick took a look at Judy. She was extremely wet and there were small red stains on her costume. "Judy are you okay?" Nick said.

"I'll explain when I get in the building. Get me in!" Judy said a frantic panic.

Nick grabbed Judy with his bare hand and spun around to check on her.

A few minutes later, Nick, Bogo, and Judy were down at Screech's lab as he was fixing up Judy's injuries. Judy just got done explaining the story for them, and Nick was walking around in circles.

"Did you get a good look at his face?" Bogo said

"Not really. As soon as I was grabbed, my vision got all blurry, so I couldn't get an amazing look." Judy said.

Bogo sighed. "Well, we know that he's another one of the mutated animals, but he's most likely infected by a different type of animal DNA." Screech said.

"Damn it. Must be that Wolf Knight's doing." Nick said.

"Not only that, I think he's the one that stole all of the orange juice. Since the trail led to his house." Judy said as she resisted the pain of Screech's fixing up her wounds with a bunch of healing experiments that without a doubt made Judy worried that something would go wrong.

"Well, we have to do something about this guy. If he gets out of that building, a lot of people are going to die." Nick said.

"Wilde, we can't act immediately. We need to know the bullfrog first and what he can do before we even plan our move." Bogo said

"Well in that case, I'll move ahead while you guys can do research on the guy." Nick said walking away.

"Wilde! You can't beat him alone." Bogo yelled out.

"You're right. And you're damn right I’m not planning to." Nick said before walking out.

After that, Nick went to Clawhauser. "Do you know where the rookies are?"

"Why do you want to know?" Clawhauser said.

"Because, I'm gonna get some of them together to defeat the bullfrog Judy fought. Now, Files." Nick said.

"Alright feisty pants, here you go." Clawhauser said, giving them the files.

"Thanks." Nick said before running out the building.

A few minutes later, Bogo and Judy both walk out of the boiler room. "Now what do we do?"

"Simple, we need to figure out who the bullfrog is." Bogo said.

"On it. I saw the address, I think we'll get a good one here." Judy said before running to her desk.

Judy immediately typed in her password once she got there, went into the ZPD's files, typed in the address, and a page opened up.

She scrolled down to find the person who owed the house, and it was a male bullfrog known as Jim Benton who was a businessman who worked at the mayor's office.

Judy printed out the page and began to run outta the office.

Once Bogo finally walked in, Judy ran under Bogo. "Where are you going?" Bogo said.

"To the Mayor's office." Judy said.

"What!" Bogo yelled out.

"I'll tell you later."

Once Judy finally made it to the office after running the entire way and slowed down because she didn't want to terrify anyone.

She quietly knocked on the door. And it opened to reveal an armadillo. "Ooo, can I help you miss?" She said.

"Yes. I need to know if this man works for the mayor." Judy showed the armadillo the photo of Jim Benton.

The armadillo seemed to stare at the photo for a minute. "Can you wait out here for a minute?" She said.

"Sure." Judy said.

A full minute later, a tiger in a business suit opened to the door. "You found Jim?" The tiger said.

"Yes? Wait who are you?"

"Huh. Oh sorry, didn't introduce myself. My name is Stripes, I'm the mayor's assistant. Anyway, back to the subject, you found Jim Benton? One of our council members?"

"Yes, I have. But, he seemed different. When I found him, he was large and had horns on him like a bull, and he wrapped his tongue around me and threw me around the place. Also, the trail to the place he was at had a trail of orange juice. So maybe, he was the one that stole all the orange juice.” Judy said.

"Of course! That's why Becky was in such a bad mood today!"

"Who's Becky?"

"Not important. Anyway, so, we know where he is. Correct?"

"Correct." Judy said. "Anyway, sorry for interrupting your important business. Gotta run." Judy said before running off.

Stripes simply sighed and walked back inside.

Just as Bogo showed up to the parking lot of the Mayor's office, he saw Judy running away from it and he groaned. "Where are you going now?"

"To the building that Jim was at, now come on, we got a bullfrog to save."

Bogo groaned again and began to run behind Judy.

About a half hour later, Judy, Bogo, Pawdinson, Fangmeyer, and a few other police members were walking carefully to the building where Jim was at.

Judy stood behind the very door that was a shield between the outside and the inside.

Bogo made a sign to Fangmeyer to check the window.

Fangmeyer obeyed and snuck by the window.

He took a quick glance at the window. He saw Jim by a large table filled with countless numbers of orange juice. He was also vomiting out stuff into the orange juice. Not only that, but there was some sort of blue beeping light that seemed to be electrocuting him.

Fangmeyer began to do sign language, something Judy was a small master at.

'He's vomiting out something into packs of orange juice.’ he signaled.

Judy, acting quick, began to nervously make hand signals with Fangmeyer. She didn't want to, but since they were part of the same police force, they would've had to interact with each other at some point.

'Anything else you notice?’ Judy signaled

'He had a blue thing in his neck.' Fangmeyer signaled

'Maybe he's being forced to do it.'

'What do you think he's planning?'

'Well since he was possibly mutated by the wolf knight, maybe they're forcing him to vomit out so they can sell the orange juice.'

'Well then we need to stop them.'

Bogo walked over to the door, he motioned his fingers up by one, two, and three. Then, he kicked the door down.

"ZPD, stay where you are!" Bogo said.

The bullfrog turned to them and used his tongue to push a button. Instantly, the table vanished down into the floor.

Everyone attempted to tranquilize him, but the bullfrog suddenly yelled at them, and a supersonic wave blew them all across the building.

Once everyone tumbled across the floor, Judy looked to see some of the massive vomit coming towards them.

"Take cover!" She yelled out as she hopped out of the way.

The officers got out of the way before the vomit landed on them, not wanting it on them.

Judy pulled out the tranquilizer and hid behind a pillar. As she went to get a good view, she saw an officer get thrown across the building by Jim's tongue.

Officers began to shoot at the bullfrog, but the bullets were either missing, or Jim was somehow dodging them.

The bullfrog charged at the officers, and they all got out of the way.

Judy grabbed onto it's horns and the bullfrog ran around in circles trying to get her off him.

Judy remained her grip as the bullfrog ran around the room. Judy pulled out her tranquilizer and went to fire, but the bullfrog jumped up in the air slightly, and when he landed, she lost her grip and fell off.

She rolled out of the way of the bullfrog before it could stomp on her.

She grabbed her tranquilizer and slid into cover.

Then suddenly, the doors bursted open again.

Judy poked her head out to see Nick with a few other officers. "What's up bitches!" Nick yelled out

Judy thought this was a good distraction and hopped on over to shoot the tranquilizer at the bullfrog. The tranquilizer hit the bullfrog. The bullfrog screamed before whacking Judy out of the door.

Nick and the other officers ducked as she plopped to the ground and her now unconscious body jumped up and fell through the bridge.

When she slowly began to woke up, she was in a hospital room.

She looked around the room to see Nick asleep in a chair.

"Nick." She called out. Nick woke up in a panic. "Carrots. You're okay."

"Yeah, what happened exactly?"

"Well, when you were fighting the bullfrog, you were thrown into the bridge. So, we got you into a hospital. Thankfully, there was no sign of injury. Just recommended relaxation for a few days at your apartment."

"Alright. Wait, what happened to Jim?" Judy said in a sudden panic.

"Whoa slow down there carrots, after you shot him, he was knocked out, and we took him into a different hospital to get him checked on, currently, nothing has been reported."

"Alright. And the orange juices?" Judy said.

"Oh, we just reported it all to the mayor. The mayor promises to make a move on the problem."

"Thanks for the info Nick." Judy said as she laid back down

A few hours later, Judy was back at her apartment. As she was relaxing in bed, she was pondering about the last few crimes in the past couple of weeks. The invisible Llama, the time all the sloths got really fast, and today's crime. They were all very similar in a way, but Judy couldn't figure out the connecting dots between them all.

She hoped that this wouldn't get any worse.


	6. The Help of Another Dumb Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a bear named Harry goes missing, Judy and Nick, along with a friend of Harry named Cameron, search for clues to know where he is.

"Hopps. Wilde. Can I see you two?" Bogo asked

That was the one thing that Judy didn't want to hear today. The reason why was because she knew exactly why he wanted to see him. For the past few days, Judy and Nick were assigned to find a black bear named Harry, who went missing the night prior to getting the case. But the problem was, Nick and Judy were trying to kick down a titanium wall to find any evidence, with a pillow. They could not find anything about him getting missing.

Judy walked up to Bogo. "Yes chef?" Judy asked.

"Any luck?" Bogo said.

"Sadly no." Nick said.

Bogo sighed. "Alright, but, if you can't find anything else, we will start a group search on his last known location."

"We understand." Judy said.

"Well, you are dismissed." Bogo said.

Judy and Nick are parked in the rainforest district as they were trying to figure out what to do.

"I got an idea." Nick said.

"What if we try to find a friend of Harry's and then he can help us find him, and then we can listen to him on the things Harry does."

"Nick, that's a dumb idea."

"Aw, why is that?"

"Because the rainforest district, and Zootopia in general, is huge and has millions of people in it, his friends could be anywhere."

"That is true, but, most of them would most likely be here. We just have to ask people if they know Harry. Look, there's missing signs of him by that post." Nick pointed to the post.

Judy groaned, got out of the car and went to grab the missing paper, but her hand got slapped by someone.

Judy turned to see a white bunny wearing a red leather jacket, blue jeans and shirt next to her holding more missing signs. Instantly, the white bunny blushed in embarrassment for slapping the hand of a police officer, let alone one of his own species.

"Sorry about that." The bunny said. "Didn't see the badge." He smiled nervously as he took out the missing sign and gave it to her.

Judy kindly took it. "It's okay, just don't do it again." She said.

"Yeah, bye." He said before walking off. But Nick got out of the car, "Hold on sir. We could actually use your help." Nick said before stopping the bunny from continuing.

"You could?" The bunny said.

"Yes, first question, do you know this man?" Nick said, taking a paper from the bunny.

The bunny grabbed it. "Yes. Otherwise why would I be here at this moment?"

"Eh, I can come up with a few reasons. Second of all, what's your name?"

"Cameron, you can call me Cam." Cameron said.

"Whatever Cameron, anyway, third of all, get in the car, we're all going to Harry's house to see if you can get us some extra insight." Nick said while walking back to the car.

"What!" Cameron yelled out.

"Pal, we're police officers, just do the right thing and come with us." Nick said as he entered the car.

Cameron mumbled something under his breath and got in the back of the car.

Judy got in the passenger's seat and got in the car.

Once Cameron directed them where to go even though he was sure they knew, they made it to the house.

Nick opened the door for Cameron. "Your highness." Nick said.

That got a snicker out of Cameron and he got out.

Once they entered the house, they saw the place was in perfect condition. Nothing seemed out of place. Everything was orderly.

Judy, Nick, and Cameron looked around the house for a little bit.

"We should check upstairs." Cameron said.

"I'll stay down here." Nick said.

Judy and Cameron went upstairs to check around that area.

"So how long were you and Harry friends?" Judy said, trying to get into a conversation.

"Oh, for as long as I could remember, of course, there was the people that made fun of both of us for being friends with a predator and vice versa, but those were mainly the annoying kids where their own dumbness somehow gets worse and worse as they went up in higher grades, but we pulled through high school and stayed friends since." Cameron said as he and Judy were exploring rooms separately.

"How did you find out he was missing?"

"Oh, same as most, the news. I was nervous obviously I mean, he's my friend. I spent the past few days checking other friends if they knew anything, got nothing."

"Hm. Kinda like us."

"Yeah, strange. Maybe it has something to do with that Wolf Knight guy on the news."

"Oh yeah because everything now has to be involved with the wolf knight."

"Well it's a simple possibility, believe it's a thing that may've happened, but also maybe couldn't have."

Judy chuckled at that. "Well, you have a point."

"Yeah I think Harry works for some company, not sure which one, don't pay attention to that nonsense." Cameron said as he entered Harry's room.

"Well, I bet you now wish you did." Judy said which made Cameron chuckle.

"You're right about that." Cameron said he saw a card with something on it.

Cameron went out to grab it, and he saw it said 'Mystic Spring Oasis'

"Hey officer." Cameron said.

"It's Judy. And the other one is Nick. What is it?" Judy said.

"Well, I found this card, and it's for a place called the mystic spring oasis, any ideas on what this place is?"

"Oh shoot." Judy said.

"What, what is it?"

"You'll see."

Once they told Nick and got there, both Judy and Cameron got out of the car. Nick wasn't coming in since he wanted Cameron to 'have his turn on seeing Judy's reaction to the place.' to which Cameron was confused by that.

Judy and Cameron walked into the place and walked up to the front desk. It was a yak, who seemed to be meditating.

"Hello." Judy said.

The yak opened his eyes to see the two rabbits. "Oh, hi there." The yak said.

"Um, hello. You may remember me as Judy, and this is Cameron. Long story short, a bear named Harry is missing and we found a card that had this place's name on it." Judy said.

"Oh Harry, is it the black bear that you're mentioning?"

"Correct you are pal. Anyway, is there anyone here that could help us?" Cameron said

"Oh yes, just come with me." The yak said.

"Alright, thanks a bunch pal, you know i've been worrying about Harry for the past few WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" Cameron said, changing his tone and subject on the flip of a dime, realizing the yak was naked.

"Yeah, that's what the place is about." Judy said.

"I'm sorry what?" Cameron said.

The yak opened the doors behind him and Cameron saw all the other animals were naked.

"Please tell me we don't have to...you know." Cameron said, raising eyebrows at Judy.

"No silly." Judy said rubbing Cameron's head before nervously walking in, same with Cameron after getting his hair back to his normal looking form.

Cameron did his best to process what was happening. He just realized his friend was missing and he was possibly weirder than he thought. Because the current environment he was in was holding up a big red sign.

The yak led the two bunnies to the bear who were rubbing their backs against the trees.

"Here you go." The yak said before walking away.

"I got this." Cameron said to Judy. "Hey uh, fellas, if you may know, I'm a friend of Harry, and I just want to know, when was he last here?" Cameron said.

"Oh yeah, I think he mentioned you a few times, yeah last time he was here, a rabbit in a black trench coat came over to us and said he had to go see his boss." One of the bears said

"Were one of you there in the car?" Judy asked

"I was." Another bear said

"What was the license plate?" Cameron asked.

Once they got into the car, "Never again, unless Absolutely necessary." Cameron said sternly.

"Aw what's wrong, embarrassed?" Nick said with a look that both Cameron and Judy knew what he meant.

Judy slapped Nick's arm, and Cameron laughed sarcastically. "Very funny." Cameron said.

"I know."

After heading to the DMV and waiting a while, it was sunset when they got out.

"Alright, it's simple; we find the plate in TundraTown and then we get the information to find Harry."

"You're correct on that; but the problem is, we need to steal the rabbit's phone or something else to get the info." Judy said.

"Well, we need a plan." Nick said.

"But it's going to compare to where she is." Cameron said.

"Look, let's just go there, and then we figure out a plan." Judy said.

"Got it." The boys said at the same time.

Once they made it into Tundratown and explored the place for a while, they found the license plate driving around the place.

They were following the car until it was parked by a jazz club? Cameron laughed. "What's so funny?" Judy said.

"You have no idea. This is one of the only jazz clubs in Zootopia where you can get away with anything unless it was any type of fighting. This is gonna be easy." Cameron said.

As they got outta the car, they saw the business bunny got out of the car, wearing a black trench coat.

Cameron felt his muscles tensed and he turned to the others. "What happens in the jazz club, stays in the jazz club." Cameron said.

"Alright." Nick said.

The three of them walked into the place. There was a blue neon sign that took up most of the lighting in the place. But there were some normal lights in the place, and there was some soft jazz in the place.

Nick walked up to a waitress. "Table for 3." He asked.

"Right this way." The cheetah said.

They all sat down at a table. Conveniently, the bunny lady was at the table next to them.

Cameron let his eyes look around the place. He had his plan all set up. "I know i'm gonna regret this no matter what the outcome is, but it will all be worth it." Cameron said before getting up.

Judy and Nick watched as he put his plan into action.

Cameron ran up the stage and right when another song was about to start, he played a few high notes on a piano repeatedly.

Everyone looked up at him in confusion. Then, the band recognized the song he was playing and began to play along.

Cameron tapped a few other notes before suddenly, hopping onto the top of the piano.

Judy and Nick looked off in complete shock.

Cameron jumped onto the table where a bunch of people were drinking over there and began to tap dance his way across.

He then took someone's wine, raised it in the air and placed it back down once he was across his side.

Cameron then jumped onto a chandelier and swung above the bunny lady, who was looking off in amazement.

Cameron's feet connected to a chair and he along with the chair slid across a part of the club.

Once it stopped, Cameron kicked the chair over and walked across it, and it landed perfectly.

Cameron hopped on the stage and flipped back off.

He tap danced across the place and ripped his leather jacket off.

A gust of wind blew by the bunny lady.

Nick instantly began to question the physics on how that even worked, and Judy kept on eating the popcorn that was already on the table after the waitress set them at the table in confusion.

Cameron threw his leather jacket at Nick, and he caught it without having to move his head and kept on watching.

Cameron twirled around like an ice skater until the music stopped for a moment.

Then, everyone heard snapping in the room. Cameron pulled out his hand and slowly began to walk toward the bunny lady.

'This is not gonna work. He looks like a damn dork.' Nick thought.

It was then he was proving wrong when the bunny lady smirked and took his hand.

'IT'S ACTUALLY WORKING EVEN THOUGH HE LOOKS LIKE A DAMN DORK.' Nick thought.

Cameron placed his left hand on one of the lady's hands, and the other by her back, the lady took one of her hands and placed it on the back of Cameron's neck, and the other was being held by Cameron, and they began to dance.

Judy kept on watching even though she wanted to straight up punch Cameron for coming up with a stupid idea.

As Cameron twirled the lady around and pulled her closer, the lady placed a leg by Cameron's side and slowly pulled it down.

Cameron immediately felt anxiety and something very naughty come along his body but went ahead. He let the lady let her upper body pretend to fall down if it weren't for Cameron's arms and swung around.

Once that was over with, Cameron swallowed a bit and grabbed the same leg that the lady used and raised it up near his waist.

Judy coughed on the popcorn she had and Nick patted her on the back to get it out.

The lady and Cameron twirled around and they slowly lowered downwards as the music came to a conclusion.

As the audience began to cheer on, Cameron slowly took her phone out of her pocket that was...by her backside and placed it in his pocket.

Then, they both heard somebody cough.

They both turned to see a wolf employee look at them.

The lady smirked and got back into a normal stance and Cameron quickly let go of her leg.

"Sorry about that. You must've been here for a business meeting." Cameron quickly said before leaving before anyone could've said anything.

As he went outside to catch a breath, Judy and Nick went outside. "That was the most successful dumbest idea I've ever seen in my life." Nick said.

"And it a stupid move. What were you even thinking of some type of lowlife creep move like that?" Judy said

"Well it's called doing everything you can to get what you need, and look, I didn't want to do any of the things of what I just did, especially the leg thing, that took more courage than I've ever had before. Anyway, let's go to see what's on the phone." Cameron said.

They all got in the car and drove off.

They all went to Judy's apartment since Judy's place they assumed was the least suspicious place out of all of them.

Judy scrolled through the messages of the named 'Wolf Knight', sadly, they didn't have a real name, Cameron said it was maybe for robbery reasons.

She was trying to find anything that mentioned Harry.

After a few minutes of a lot of scrolling, she found a possible place. The place that was mentioned was 'The warehouse by the history museum.'

Judy immediately got up and began to go.

"Where are we going?" Cameron said.

"Apparently, the warehouse by the museum, that might be where Harry is, if he's not dead." Judy said.

"Alright." Nick said.

Once they arrived by the place, Nick, Judy, and Cameron all slowly walked into the place.

Once they entered, they saw that the place was in ruins. There were bits of food, smashed walls and pillars, and even ripped off bits of clothes.

"HARRY!" Cameron yelled out.

"Be quiet. We don't know if anyone's here." Judy said, turning a corner to see a black bear, but also with sharper teeth.

"Harry?" Cameron said calmly.

The bear then began to crawl at the three of them.

"Run!" Judy yelled out. The three of them ran off in separate directions.

The bear went after Nick, Nick picked up his tail and continued to run.

Nick grabbed out his baton and threw it at Harry.

Harry grabbed it and bit on it and threw it away.

"Oh come on!" Nick yelled out.

Then, they heard a whistle. It was Cameron. "Hey! Come get me!" Cameron yelled out.

Harry got angry and began to run towards Cameron.

"Not good." Cameron said before running away. Cameron quickly got on all fours and hopped to get away.

After a little running, Harry grabbed Cameron's jacket and threw him across the warehouse.

Cameron rolled across the floor as his jacket landed on the ground.

Harry slowly crawled toward him.

Cameron crawled backwards.

When Harry went to lunge at him, they heard Judy yell out, "Come and Get me!" Judy yelled out.

As soon as Harry began to run toward her, Judy threw the tranquilizer at Cameron.

He grabbed it, and shot it at Harry. Harry fell to the ground and his body flopped toward Judy.

"Part 2: how do we get him out of here?" Cameron asked

An hour later at a hospital room, Harry woke up.

Once Cameron noticed, he was overjoyed. "Harry!" Cameron said.

"Get away!" Harry yelled out in fear.

Cameron looked off in surprise, Judy and Nick walked into the room. "Sorry. No need to panic, you're safe now. Oh yeah, and this is Judy and Nick." Cameron said.

"ZPD. Now Harry, what happened to you?" Judy asked.

Harry, after a moment of thinking, began to explain everything. "Well, it all happened one night; I was assigned by my boss to go for a deal, I did it, and the boss got me in an alleyway. Then, he shot me with a dart, and I was turned into something, mutated. And was thrown into a warehouse."

"Well, what was in the dart?" Cameron said.

"Crocodile DNA. Did the research a while ago. Now, who's your boss?" Nick said.

"I can't say it." Harry said.

"I had to seduce a hot bunny just to get in this hospital, so say it!" Cameron snapped at him.

Harry sighed. "You may know him as The Wolf Knight. I can't say his name. Cause if he finds out, he'll kill you all."

"Well, who are his other workers? Does he work with anyone else?" Judy asked.

"I'm afraid I don't remember." Harry said.

"That's all okay. Just rest for now. Maybe they'll come back." Nick said going to leave.

Before Judy left, Cameron called out her name. Judy turned around to see Cameron with his hand out. "Bye." Cameron said.

Judy shook his hand. "See you around." Judy said, winking at him.

Cameron laughed. "Maybe I’ll see you around." Cameron winked back.

Judy laughed and she walked out.

Cameron sighed. “So are we gonna talk about that mystic spring oasis thing you're signed up to?” Cameron asked.

“Get out.” Harry said.

“Ok.” Cameron said before leaving.


	7. Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cheif Bogo and Clawhauser are tricked by Wolf Knight, Nick and Judy must figure out how to get them out before they get mutated.

One time at the ZPD, Clawhauser was walking through the ZPD to hear Bogo talking with someone in his office.

Once he made it to the door, he saw Bogo coming out of it. Once Bogo noticed that Clawhauser was there, he pointed at him. "You and me. Tundratown. Now." Bogo said walking away.

Clawhauser walked in front of Bogo. "Quick Question: Why?"

"There's reportedly been a sighting of the Wolf Knight there. So we're going there." Bogo said.

"Oh well alright, I guess. I'll get the car started." Clawhauser said.

"Fine by me." Bogo said.

That night, Bogo and Clawhauser were spending the entire day trying to find the Wolf Knight. Which to Bogo was one of the worst combinations possible in history of the ZPD. Clawhauser just loved to talk and start up a comversation, and Bogo really liked to stay focused on the mission. So Bogo's temper was really decreasing to dangerous levels.

"And that's why I think how God decided to put Beyonsea on the earth." Clawhauser said.

'Was I really not paying attention?' Bogo asked himself.

"Whoa look!" Clawhauser said pointing to a restaurant named 'Bug Burga'

"Clawhauser if you want something to eat I swear to god-"

"No! LOOK!" Clawhauser said. Bogo saw the Wolf Knight sneaking his way into an alleyway.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go after him." Clawhauser said getting out of the car.

Bogo sighed and got out.

Bogo walked across the sidewalk while Clawhauser sneaked around like some fat ninja.

Bogo hid behind a trash can as Clawhauser hid behind a wall.

Bogo looked in front of him. A door to the restaurant was closing.

Bogo ran to the door and looked through the window.

He saw Wolf Knight greeting employees in the place.

"Blasted." Bogo said.

"Relax Cheif, look, there's two clean uniforms over there." Clawhauser said pointing to the two unifroms.

Bogo looked at them. "It can't be that easy." Bogo said.

A few moments later, Bogo and Clawhauser walked into the kitchen with uniforms, with Clawhauser's barely fitting. "It's that easy." Bogo said.

As they walked through the restaurant, a caterpillar showed up in front of them. "Hey you two, I need you to cook some food. A salad with leaves, grass, and some seeds. Cook up!" It said in an Irish accent.

"On it sir." Clawhauser said getting to work.

"You know how to cook?" Bogo whispered.

"Well duh, I don't eat only junkfood. Now, while you're at it go find Wolf Knight." Clawhauser said.

Bogo nodded at began to search for the hooded wolf.

Before Bogo could go, he saw a ladybug struggling to chop a few vegettables.

"Here let me help you with that." Bogo said before chopping the vegetables.

"Thank you." The ladybug said.

Bogo walked across the restaurant to find the wolf knight.

He saw a black hooded figure walk into the freezer.

Bogo clicked the holster of his gun and walked in.

Bogo felt the temperature of the room burst through his fur.

Bogo walked through the room, seeing if he could find anything.

He couldn't find anything. Until he saw a bag fall to the floor.

Bogo placed the bag back, but then he saw a piece of paper on the bag.

Bogo looked at the paper. 'I know your secrets'

Bogo looked at the bag confused and ripped it up and he continued searching.

When he turned to the other shelf, he saw the same sheet.

Bogo looked at it. "Where are you Knight?" Bogo said before running into another sheet.

He ripped it again.

As Bogo kept on looking, he felt like he stepped on a piece of paper.

Bogo looked at it, it was not like the rest.

Bogo ripped up the sheet again and began to walk out.

He saw Clawhauser walked in. "Sorry for interrupting but I have to get the bugs...you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah fine. He's not in here." Bogo said before going to leave, but he couldn't open the door.

Bogo tried again, nothing. Bogo turned to Clawhauser. "Which side does this lock on?"

"I think outside."

"Did you-"

"The door was open when I walked in."

Bogo punched the door. "That son of a bitch! How did he do that?" Bogo said.

"It's ok! I'll call someone." Clawhauser said before contacting Judy.

Judy was inside the car when she got the call. She picked up. "Hello?"

"Judy! We need you to come to the Bug Burga as fast as you can! Me and Bogo are trapped!"

"Wait what!" Judy said.

"Don't ask! Just come over!" Clawhauser said.

"I'm on my way." Judy said before hanging up and grabbing her walkie talkie. "Officer Nick Wilde get your ass over here now!"

Nick entered the passenger seat with an ice cream sandwich and Judy immediately hit the gas.

"Easy Carrots! What's happening?"

"Bogo and Clawhauser are trapped in the Bug Burga!"

"How?"

"I don't know! They just said to rescue them."

"Well all right, I better eat this fast." Nick said before digging in on the ice cream sandwich.

The wolf knight walked across the place and went into his pocket. "Damn it, I don't have the mutagen."

Wolf Knight exited the building and pushed a button. "Idiots, didn't even know the place was closed." He said before getting out to get the mutagen.

Inside, everyone in the kitchen disappeared.

A short while later, Nick and Judy arrived at The Bug Burga.

Nick and Judy exited the car and went to the backdoor.

Nick went to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh come on!" Nick said taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Stand back." Judy said pulling out a crowbar from behind a garbage bin.

Judy used the crowbar. And after messing around with it for a bit, she got it unlocked.

"Great." Nick said.

Judy opened the door to see darknes. Judy turned on the flashlight on her phone and entered the restaurant.

"Now, if I were trapped in a restaurant, my guess would be the freezer."

"Sounds great." Judy said before running to the freezer.

Nick knocked on the door. "Hello?"

"Judy Nick! You're here!" Clawhauser said.

"What happened to you guys?" Judy said.

"Well we thought Wolf Knight was here so we went in here, and then we got locked in." Clawhauser said.

"Nick, let me on your shoulders so I can unlock the door." Judy said.

"Alright." Nick said before crouching down. Judy hopped on Nick's shoulders and Nick grabbed onto her legs. "We good?" Nick said.

"Just right." Judy said before she began to pick the door with a papercilp.

Unfortunately for our heroes, Wolf Knight is already on his way back in a motorcycle.

Judy continued to pick the lock. Nick hears something pull up in the driveway.

"Judy, hurry!" He said.

Wolf Knight got off the motorcycle.

"I've done this hundred of times with my brothers Nick, this is another walk in the park."

"Yeah but you didn't have someone who could kill you?"

Wolf Knight loads a gun with the mutagen.

"What makes you think it's Wolf Knight?"

"Just in case, keep going!"

Judy continued to pick the lock.

Wolf Knight goes to open the door, but it already is.

"Almost there." Judy said.

As soon as Judy unlocked it, Wolf knight entered, loading his crossbow.

Wolf Knight entered the place. "Good evening officers. The night's cold as always."

Nick slowly opened the door and Bogo and Clawhauser exited and they tried to close it as quietly as possible.

Judy pointed at Clawhauser and Bogo to hide in the bathroom.

"Shame it might be the last one you'll see in awhile. After all, all I'm going to do is give you a simple does of mutagen."

Judy and Nick sild into the diner as Nick threw a frying pan to the other side of the kitchen.

It worked and Wolf Knight walked to that direction. "You may be strong, you may be smart, but you can't beat the simple thing that is evolution."

Bogo and Clawhauser snuck into the diner room and they all hid in separate tables. "We need a plan, and we need one fast." Judy said

"Right now, our only exit is the backdoor." Clawhauser said

"You may prevent it as much as you want." Wolf knight said.

"Okay, we can get there before he can right." Nick said.

"Possibly." Judy said.

"But it always comes up on you."

"Okay, we all make it to the door quietly. One two three." In this order, Judy, Nick, Clawhauser, and Bogo tiptoed to the back door.

"Cheif Bogo."

Bogo stopped.

"I suppose that you know what I know."

Judy, Nick and Clawhauser stopped and looked at Bogo.

"Your little secrets. Now, they aren't really that shocking if I were to be honest, but soon, I promise you, everyone will know them, and your life will be ruined." Wolf knight said.

Bogo raised his gun, but then Wolf Knight showed up behind him and slammed him onto a table.

Wolf knight pulled out a pistol with the mutagen and aimed it at Bogo's head, Bogo moved out of the way in time.

Nick arrived in time and threw the ice cream sandwich at Wolf Knight.

Bogo pushed Wolf Knight off and ran off with Nick.

The four of them exited the restaurant and got in Nick's car.

Nick drove off and looked behind them.

"Whew. I think we lost him." He said before a sword appeared over the roof of the car and nearly stabbed him in his crotch.

Everyone screamed.

The sword raised up and stabbed in the middle.

Judy unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped on the top of the car.

Judy entered the top and the Wolf Knight looked at her. He raised his sword. Judy jumped on him and jumped off him.

Wolf knight slipped and he fell down.

Judy slid down to the front car window.

Judy crawled into the car and sank in her seat. "I just did that."

"You just did that? You basically became an action hero." Clawhauser said.

As the car drove off, the wolf knight looked off in anger. But he wasn't furious, he simply walked away.

Wolf Knight saw two polar bears in business suits and smirked.

"Ah, the perfect prey." He said before pulling out the pistol.

The next morning, Judy and Nick were walking to the entrance.

"So, how'd you sleep last night?" Nick said.

"Oh fine. Despite me still hearing the wind from that stunt."

"It's okay, maybe tonight, everything else will be fine." Nick said before a plethora of officers ran through the door with stun rods and guns.

Nick stared off in confusion and Judy ran in.

"Clawhauser! What's happening?" Judy asked.

"Some polar bears have been mutated. They're said to be the sizes of Elephants and have trunks and ivories. And what's worse, they have the strength of bears and elephants at once."

"This can't get worse right?"

"Oh yeah, and you have someone in your office trying to call you."

Judy walked to her office and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hopps. We meet again." A familiar voice said.

"Mr. Big. What do you want?" Judy said

"Simple: have you seen the news? My polar bears have been mutated." Mr Big said

"Those are yours?" Judy asked

"Correct."

"It's okay, we're dealing with it."

"I know. I'm just asking you to make sure they get the medical treatment they need."

"I promise."

"And please tell your fellow officers to get it done fast, my family is glued to the television."

"Alright." Judy hung up and got to her normal work.


	8. Opposite Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being dared by Judy, Nick has to act the opposite of himself for the day.

Tonight in Zootopia, Judy and Nick were hanging out at a restaurant.

"You ready?" Judy said.

"Oh yeah. I'm ready." Nick said.

Judy pulls out a penny on of her pocket and places it sideways on the table. "Heads or tails?" Judy said.

"Tails." Nick said.

"Well okay, I'm gonna go with heads." Judy said before spinning the coin fast.

Nick and Judy watch the coin with ease as it span around what seemed like an endless amount of times.

Nick took a bite of popcorn.

The coin kept spinning around.

Judy kept watching it.

The coin began to slow down.

Nick and Judy kept on watching.

The coin dropped and rattle around for a bit until it stopped.

And it was Heads.

Judy cheered in happiness while Nick was confused. "Alright, what'd you do?" Nick said.

"Not a thing. Just luck." Judy said.

"Oh come on, it must be head on both sides." Nick said looking at the coin.

"Nick, a lost is a lost, get over it. Anyway, Truth or Dare." Judy said clapping her hands.

"Dare." Nick murmured.

Judy thought about it for a second. "Ah I know. I dare you to be the opposite of yourself for the whole day tomorrow."

"Alright Carrots, whatever, you'll forget about it tomorrow." Nick said.

Meanwhile, a raccoon is walking down the streets of Zootopia, walking home from work.

He saw a homeless wolf on the side of a corner store.

The raccoon felt bad for him and gave him a 20 dollar bill. "Here you go. Don't go buying alcohol, buy some food instead." He said.

"Thank you." The wolf said.

"You're welcome." The raccoon said before walking away.

Once he entered his house and placed his keys on his desk, he saw a hooded figure by his window. "Walter. How's your day been?" The man said

"Who are you?" Walter said.

"While I won't say my identity, I can still give you the idea." The figure said turning around. It wad The Wolf Knight.

"Hey I know you, you're that wolf knight fella. I'm calling the poli-" Walter said before having a dagger nearly hit him in the face.

"What's your job?" Wolf knight said calmly.

"Uh, Computer Programming."

"Hm, that's a funny word for Computer Hacker." Wolf Knight said.

"Alright man what do you want?" Walter said.

"Simple. I have a job for you."

The next morning, after Nick got a text from Judy reminding him of the bet, they were now in their car, waiting for something to happen.

Nick was trying to focus alot more today to win the dare, so that gave Judy a slight edge of relief, but not enough.

Meanwhile, Walter was hacking away at the computers. What Wolf Knight wanted him to do was to hack the bank with the most amount of money in Zootopia, the Lemmings Brothers Bank to gain money for his project.

Walter was a fast hacker, so he was able to hack in with no problemo.

Back with Judy and Nick, they were just sitting in silence. Just waiting for an attack to happen today.

Until Judy got a phone call, she looked at the number and it seemed to be an unknown number.

She figured it could possibly be someone asking for help, so she answered it. "Hello?"

"Judy! It's Sophie! We have a big problem."

"Sophie calm down, what's happening?" Judy asked.

"My mom and dad's bank account is depleting at rapid rates." Sophie said.

"Hold on, are your bills set to autopay?" Nick asked.

"No, we aren't the only ones. The bank's are being hacked!"

"It's okay, we'll figure out something." Judy said about to hang up.

"Wait! Keep me on. I think I can help through the phone." Sophie said

"Well okay then." Judy said then hitting on the gas pump and driving off.

Once they reached the control room of the ZPD, they began to talk to Sophie again.

"Okay, what do we do?" Nick said.

"Well, we have to act and we have to act fast, what you need to do is check the banks, then you have to type in anyone you know, if they're money is getting transferred to someone else, then you check who it's getting transferred to, then, you try to find his location, license plate, or whatever you cops do, and then you might be able to find him." Sophie said.

"Okay..." They both said.

"*sighs* Basically you find the man's email acount."

"Great, we knew that." Nick said.

Judy began to type in the bank and began frantically searching around for anyone.

Then, they got a notification about some money getting transferred.

Judy clicked on it immediately and checked the bank account.

Judy looked at the email that was not their own, and it someone named Walter.

"Write that down!" Judy said to Nick.

Nick wrote the full name down and immediately ran out.

Nick slid into his office Risky Business style and typed in the name into the database.

Back with Walter, he was walking to Wolf Knight in a warehouse. "There you go. A few million dollars. That should be enough for your little science project." Walter said.

"Thanks." Wolf Knight said.

"Speaking of which, what's the deal in your project?"

"If I were to tell you, your days would be numbered."

Judy was waiting in the car when Nick showed up. "Alright, we got his license plate. Made in the center of the city. Let's go."

"Alright." Judy said before driving off.

"Numbered in what way?"

"Doesn't matter what. They just would be. Doesn't matter where you go, or how you go. It's not dying however."

Nick and Judy are searching all over town to find the car, which they did, by the warehouse.

"Coincidence how it was that easy?" Nick said.

"Doesn't matter, Let's move it!" Judy said.

They jumped out of the car and ran to head into the warehouse.

"Well if it's not death, than what it is." Walter said.

Judy turned to Nick, only to see him not there. "Nick!"

"Hold on Judy." He heard Nick said as he was helping an old lady cross the sidewalk. "I will win that dare."

Judy groaned at herself and ran in.

"You won't know what it feels like." Wolf Knight said pulling out a pistol filled with mutagen.

Judy kicked the door down and looked around the place.

*BANG*

Judy turned to see a raccoon, who seemed to be Walter.

"Walter?" She called out, pulling out her tranquilizer.

Walter, then flinched. But the flinch was strange, a part of his back moved like that as well.

Then, he dropped onto his knees and started changing.

Up until this point, Judy had never seen a full on transformation of any of the victims that got infected by whatever's causing all this, but the sad part of this is, it's exactly how she imagined it.

Walter's bones were cracking all over the place, shifting around, he was growing in height, his fur was changing color to a dark orange and growing longer. The look of his face morphed into the face of an orangutan.

Judy was paralyzed with fear until he grew nearly as tall as the warehouse, and was an orangutan.

Walter looked at Judy as he got on all fours.

Judy, shot at him, but Walter smacked it away like a fly.

Then, he ran at Judy.

Judy ran away from him.

Nick heard the commotion from outside. "Take your time lady, I have all the time in the world." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"My pleasure dear." She said.

Judy ran away from Walter as fast she could.

Walter threw a pillar of the warehouse at her, and she stopped running and the pillar landed right in front of her.

Judy jumped over the pillar and kept on running.

She saw a rope that was there for no reason she could think of that was dangling to the roof.

Judy jumped jumped onto the rope and began to climb up it.

Walter catched up and threw the rope down, snapping it.

Judy, without a moment to think, jumped off the rope and landed on another floor that was next to her.

Judy grabbed out her tranquilizer gun and went to reload it, when she saw Walter's hand grab at the edge.

Judy ended up dropping the gun of the edge because of that.

"Take as long as you need." Nick said as cars began to honk at them.

Judy went for plan B. "Please god let this work." She whispered to herself as she grabbed out her fox repellent, which she still had on her, without Nick knowing.

She rolled onto the edge and sprayed it into Walter's face.

Walter shielded his eyes and fell down.

For a moment, silence. Nothing but pure silence.

Judy rested her hands on the ground and took a sigh of relief.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a massive metal pole about to be slammed onto her.

Judy immediately rolled backwards to avoid the pole.

She looked to see Walter blindly swinging the metal pole around like a maniac.

Judy ran as far as she could before she reached the edge of the wall.

Judy inched herself across the wall to find a way down to her tranquilizer gun down there, and also obviously, find a way down.

As Judy was doing that, she met Walter's back.

Judy took a breath, ran, and jumped onto Walter's back.

Walter began to spin around and around to get Judy off his back.

Judy crawled down his back and jumped off at the right point.

She grabbed her tranquilizer, fired it, but she realized it wasn't loaded.

Walter looked at her, but Nick appeared and stabbed the dart in Walter's neck.

Walter stopped, then he fell down.

Judy got up to see Walter's unconscious body.

"Nick." Judy said.

"Yeah?" He said back.

"Promise me to never make that dare again."

"Why, because you just nearly died?"

"Pretty much."


	9. The Birthday Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy decide to throw a party for one of the ZPD officers.

Today at the ZPD, Nick and Judy walked into the building, just like any other day.

They looked at Clawhauser, and they all winked at each other.

They winked at most officers, and they winked back.

All expect for one; Chief Bogo.

It was a simple reason: today was a day Bogo treated like any other day: His Birthday.

When Judy found out about it, she decided to come up with a master plan.

After Bogo assigned them their jobs, they all quickly walked out and hid in the boiler room.

"All right, does everyone remember the plan?" Judy said.

"Yes."

"Okay. Listen up: Nick and I will get the cake by 3:30 PM. Clawhauser, Screech, set up the decorations. Everyone else, do your jobs as per usual." Judy said.

"On it!" Everyone said.

"Alright, Let's do this!" Judy said.

Everyone cheered and they all got to work

PARTY STARTS AT CLOSING SHIFT

1:00 PM: 6 HOURS BEFORE PARTY

Clawhauser and Screech are putting up the decorations.

"Are we sure this is going to work out?" Screech asked Clawhauser.

"Of course it will. Why wouldn't it?" Clawhauser said.

"I mean, it's Bogo. He's a pretty tough cookie to break."

"Oh, that's kinda true. Rumor has it when he first ran into you, he slept for an entire YEAR with the lights on."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just a rumor."

"Clawhauser! Why is there decorations all over the place?" Bogo asked him walking into the scene.

"Oh, I thought there was new recruits coming today." Clawhauser said on the fly.

"That's tomorrow." Bogo said.

"Oh, on the plus side, I already put them up." Clawhauser said.

3:20 PM: 4 HOURS BEFORE PARTY

Nick and Judy were by the bakery store waiting for the cake to be ready while still waiting.

"How much time left for the cake to be ready?” Nick said.

Judy looked at her phone. "About 10 minutes, I'll head in. Keep an eye out for crime." Judy said, before walking out of the car.

Nick sighed and got comfy.

Judy entered the place and sat down by a seat.

Judy's phone began to ring.

Judy looked at the phone. It's her parents.

Judy clicked the call icon and put the phone to her ear. "Hey Jude the Dude. Remember that." Her father said.

"Hi Dad. And Mom." Judy said.

"Hi sweetie. How's it going?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, you know, it's going swell. Doing police stuff." Judy said.

"Well what kind of stuff, stopping that Wolf Knight fella in the news?" Her father said.

"Well, we're still in the early phases of trying to find him. He's fast, he's moved to a new unknown location, and we don't even who know he is." Judy said.

"Well, there is no do without the try sweetie. If you keep trying to stop him, eventually you'll do it." Her father said.

"Point." Judy said.

"Say, you still have the fox away I gave you."

Judy tensed at that sentence. She still had it, not because of Nick solely, it was just that she was afraid if Nick was going to get mutated, so she started having it with her again ever since this whole mutating situation began to happen.

"No. No I don't dad, my partner is a Fox, let alone the first police officer that's a fox. Doesn't really make me look good." Judy said.

"Oh, sorry. We were just checking in. Bye sweetie." Her father said.

"It's okay. Love you." Judy said before hanging up and sighing.

Nick continued to look around.

Nick spotted Duke Weaselton, selling something to people.

Nick face palmed himself. "Son of a bitch never learns." He said before walking out of the car.

Nick walked up to Weaselton. "Ah hey, it's Mister Wilde, the man who left me hanging like a spider." Weaselton said.

"Good afternoon to you to." Nick said, looking at the treats. "What do you got here?" He said.

"Oh, just some choux cream. What do you expect?"

"What's in these things?" Nick said grabbing one.

"Hey you have to pay for that."

Nick cracked it open to see a green substance in it.

"What is this?" Nick demanded.

"Uh, green jam."

Nick looked at it closer. He recognized the look of it. It was THE MUTAGEN!

Nick pulled out his handcuffs. "I'm only going to ask one this once; get in the car."

"And why should I?"

"This is the mutagen that's affecting everyone!"

Weaselton noticed the gig was up and ran off.

"Hey!" Nick yelled out before chasing after him.

Judy kept on waiting for the cake to get finished.

She heard the bell ring, signifying that someone walked in.

She saw that it was familiar face.

It was Cameron.

Nick followed Weaselton into an alleyway.

Weaselton kept on running and went into the tiny town.

Nick stopped himself, and figured out a plan.

He climbed up the cage, and made sure he didn't stomp on anyone, and carefully made his way toward Duke.

"I will have two donuts, both glazed. Nothing else." Cameron said passing on 4 bucks.

Cameron grabbed his donuts the employee gave him, and noticed Judy.

"Judy! Ours path collide." Cameron said sitting in front of her.

"Ah ah ah, I noticed first." Judy said.

"Well, doesn't matter, just glad to see you." Cameron said before passing one donut to Judy.

"I'm good." Judy said.

"Suit yourself. Anyway what are you doing here?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I'm getting a birthday cake. It's my chief's birthday."

"Which chief?"

"Chief Bogo."

Cameron looked at her funny. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Where's Nick?"

Nick got out of the tiny town with no causalities.

Weaselton was in a corner. "Where'd you get the mutagen?" Nick said walking to him.

"Alright alright alright, I'll tell you." Duke said, but then, a needle got shot into his neck.

He grabbed onto it and he fell down.

Nick looked at the roof to see The Wolf Knight.

Wolf Knight aimed at Nick, and he ran out of the way.

"He's waiting in our car." Judy said.

"No he's not. I walked by it and he wasn't in there."

"What are you saying?"

"Judy, I'm being honest, he wasn't there." Cameron said before dropping one of his donuts.

Cameron went to grab it, but he accidentally cracked it open.

Before Cameron could even say anything, he saw something green coming out of it.

Cameron, confused, looked at the donut.

He cracked it open more to see that inside the donut was some green fluid.

Judy recognized it and slapped the donut out of his hand.

"What!" Cameron said.

"Do you know what that is?! That's the mutagen!" Judy said.

Cameron ran toward the hand sanitizer dispenser and washed his hands deeply.

He stopped himself. "Wait, if that was filled with the mutagen, then what about everyone else?"

Judy's heart stopped. "Everyone! Stop eating the fo-" Judy said before Nick flew through the glass door.

He slid into a trash can and the lid fell off.

"Nick!" Judy said.

Judy and Cameron went toward him. "What happened?" Cameron said.

"That happened." Nick said.

Judy and Cameron saw a shadow block the light.

The duo of rabbits turned to see Duke, but mutated. He had wings on his back, like a bat.

"Oh shit." Cameron said.

Duke flew towards them.

Cameron grabbed the lid of the trash can and whacked Duke with it.

Duke lunged at Cameron, who used the lid as a shield, and they both fell down.

Duke attempted to attack Cameron, but he just barely dodged the attacks.

Judy grabbed out a taser and shocked Duke.

Duke fell down motionless.

Cameron sighed, but then, he heard other people changing as well.

Cameron looked to see other weasels, badgers, and armadillos with the same features as Duke.

"Oh come on." Cameron said.

They all began to fly around like crazy people.

"Cameron, stay here and hide!" Judy demanded.

"You didn't need to ask." Cameron said before hopping behind the register.

Judy and Nick ran outside and saw a bunch of other people who had the serum in them flying around causing chaos.

"ZPD WE NEED BACKUP!" Nick yelled out before hiding behind a car.

Judy saw a little girl in danger and jumped over the car.

Judy grabbed the girl and ran off.

Judy dropped her. "Get out now!" Judy said.

The girl ran off.

Judy sild under the badgers and jumped on his back.

The badger flew around and the badger flew up into the air with Judy.

Nick pulled out his tranquilizer and aimed at the bats.

Cameron hid in the back of the store.

As he was hiding, he saw a massive cake.

"Should probably check if this is infected." Cameron said grabbing a knife.

Cameron cut a piece of the cake, thankfully there was no green substance in it.

"Phew." Cameron said.

The badger and Judy landed on a rooftop of a house.

Judy stood up and looked at the Badger. "Look, I don't know who you are. But I know you're still in there, you gotta fight this." She calmly said.

The badger, for a split moment, almost looked at her in compassion. But, he screamed, making a sonic wave force her off the building.

She landed on the pavement before another one grabbed her and dropped her in the ocean.

Nick was missing every shot he fired at the mutated.

One lunged at him and began to attack him.

Nick shielded himself against it as best he could.

Judy got up from the water, but then one grabbed her up and down from the water, barely giving her time to breath.

Cameron heard a rattle from the backdoor.

Cameron wielded the knife. "Hello?" He said.

Duke came back and charged at him.

Cameron pushed a cart into him and ran off.

Judy kept getting dipped into the water. But then, someone shot at the animal and he got knocked out.

Judy, without even thinking, swam back to the shore and coughed up some water.

"You okay?" Someone said patting her back.

Judy looked to see Fangmeyer.

"Did you..." She asked.

"Yes. The cavalry's arrived." Fangmeyer said.

Cameron ran outside the building, then got his face slammed into the wall.

Cameron fell down and stabbed Duke in the side, so he wouldn't kill him.

Duke stopped himself and he fell down.

Bogo grabbed the creature that had Nick and taze him.

"You okay Wilde?" Bogo asked.

"Yeah, thanks Chief." Nick said.

Other ZPD officers came into the scene and help citizens get out and fight the mutants.

Cameron looked at Duke in slience.

He ran inside, found some health supply, and ran to Duke.

Cameron pulled out some bandages and wrapped it around Duke's sides.

Cameron got up then ran off.

Judy and Fangmeyer appeared back at the scene and use tranquilizers to knock out the mutated.

Once they were all finished here, ambulances showed up and got the creatures in them.

Judy had a towel to dry herself.

Cameron showed up. "Good news, the cake you most likely ordered is in fine condition." He said.

"Thanks Cameron." Judy said.

"No need to thanks." Cameron said before walking away.

"Excuse me!" Cameron heard call out.

Cameron turned to see Bogo walking towards him.

"Hey Chief, did I do something wrong?" Cameron said.

"Nothing wrong. Just here to ask some questions, were you a withness?" Bogo said.

"I believe you know the answer to that."

"Get serious."

"Alright."

At closing shift for Bogo, he was simply grabbing his keys to his car and walked out of his office.

As he was, he noticed all the lights were off. 'Maybe Clawhauser left early' he thought to himself.

As he continued walking, he heard breathing. Somewhere behind him.

Bogo turned around to see the other officers behind him.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone said.

Bogo looked not surprised at everyone and grabbed a slice of cake and a cupcake. "Thank you for remembering." He said in his usual tone before walking out.

The other officers look off bewildered at what just happened.

"Well that was disappointing." Clawhauser said.

Bogo into his car and bit into the cake. He then looked at the cake. "How did they know my favorite flavor?" He asked himself.

That night, Judy was watching tv when she got a knock on her door.

Then, an envelope slid under her door.

She got up and grabbed it.

She opened it and it was a letter.

"Thank you." -Chief Bogo.

Judy smiled. "You're welcome chief." She said out loud presuming he was still there.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" One of her neighbors said.

"Because she was probably talking to someone." The other said.

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

Judy sighed and continued to watch tv.


	10. Under The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick are assigned by Bogo to head underwater to solve the case of a missing dolphin named Lorna.

Today at the ZPD, Judy and Nick were told to meet Bogo in his office today, for a classified assignment.

"What is going on Chief Bogo?" Nick slyly asked.

"I have an assignment for you two." Bogo said slamming a case file on the ground.

Judy grabbed the file, licked her paw and flipped the pages.

"That's a pink dolphin named Lorna, also known as a river dolphin. She went missing two days ago, last known location was at the rainforest district." Bogo said as they checked.

"Well where, it's not like she flops her way around the place?" Nick said.

"Well, under the rainforest district is the Salton County."

"The Salton what?" Judy asked.

"Basically, it's an underwater city. Think Atlantis, but not destroyed." Nick said.

"Anyway, I'm assigning you two to find her there." Bogo said.

"Why us?" Judy said.

"Because you're small and most likely can swim fast. And also, it's easier to dodge objects in case something happens. Anyway, meet up with Screech. He has swim suits for you two."

"Consider that done." Nick said.

At the rainforest district, Nick was preparing to get in the water with his swimsuit when Judy walked up.

"So, does Cameron know Lorna?" Nick said.

"I don't know any Lorna." Cameron said in a flashback.

"What do you mean he doesn't know Lorna, doesn't he know the city like the back of his own hand?" Nick said in the present.

"I may know the city like the back of my own hand, but I don't go underwater. Too risky."

"Does he know anyone that does?"

"No." Cameron said.

"Ah whatever, let's get ready for this." Nick said placing his clear goggles and scuba mask on, same with Judy.

They looked down the river to see a pretty steep fall.

"Who's going first?" Judy said.

"For sakes, let's go at the same time." Nick said. "Don't want any of us to drown." Nick said.

Judy and Nick grabbed each others hand. "On 3; 1, 2, 3!" Judy yelled before jumping, but Nick didn't jump.

Nick accidentally fell down and they both dived into the water.

Once they arranged themselves, they saw an underwater city in front of their eyes.

Judy looked around to complete awe of the place as ocean creatures like whales, turtles, and even sharks swim around just going about their day.

"Anyway, come along." Nick said swimming ahead

Judy followed along with Nick.

A little while later, they showed up at another police station underwater.

They swam through the entrance.

They head to the front desk. Nick rings the bell in front of a dolphin. "How can I help you?" The dolphin asked.

"Hi. Officer Judy Hopps, this is Nick Wilde. We were assigned a case to find a pink dolphin named Lorna? Do you have any evidence we can use?" Judy said.

"Ah I'm not sure. I don't think the boss will be alright with me giving up eviden- *nick places a bar of gold on the desk* right this way." The dolphin said.

Nick and Judy followed the dolphin. "Where'd you get and kept the gold?" Judy asked.

"Screech gave it to me and you don't want to ask questions you don't want to know." Nick said.

Judy and Nick entered a cave with drawing all over it. "Here ya go." The dolphin said. Before swimming away.

Judy looked at the drawings. It was about Lorna. Lorna's last known location, and people she knew.

"Alright, we don't have much to work with, any ideas?" Nick asked.

"I got it! What if we just try to find someone who knew her?" Judy said.

"Alright, let's see. Her family, cousins, friends, I say the boyfriend." Nick said.

"Why the boyfriend *looks at his name* Edward?" Judy said.

"Well first of all, I've always wanted to meet a bottlenose dolphin and second, have you seen any cop show?" Nick said.

"Yes, but-"

"Exactly. Usually the boyfriend knows something no one else does. Let's get a move on." Nick said as he swam out.

"Hold on, we need to know where he is first." Judy said

"Well in cop shows, the best bet would be the local diner."

"Nick, this is real life, he's not at the local diner."

At the local diner, Edward was eating food.

"You were saying." Nick said.

Judy groaned. "Let's just talk with him." She said.

Judy and Nick sat next to Edward.

"Edward." Judy said.

Edward turned to the two cops. "Officers." He said.

"All we have is a few questions: when was the last time you saw Lorna?"

"The night she was taken." Edward said. "I already asked these questions, why you asking now?"

"We work for the ZPD. Now, where were you two?" Nick asked.

The bottlenose dolphin sighed. "We were just exiting from a date, right here."

"Well in that case, retrace your steps." Judy said. "For us. For Lorna's family. For Lorna." She continued.

Edward sighed and exited the place.

Judy and Nick followed him.

"Well we were swimming, and talking." Edward said.

They followed him for a while until they reached an apartment. "Then we reached my place. And she kept going, and then she went left, and that was the last time I saw her." Edward said.

"Alright, thank you. We'll take it from here." Judy said.

"Anytime." Edward said.

Nick and Judy swam to the left and travelled onward.

"I say we check alleyways. No way anyone get away in a car or sub here." Nick said.

"Point." Judy said.

Judy went alone into an alleyway. She explored it for a while.

Then, she got whacked by a tail and slammed into a wall.

Judy went to get up, but then got a fin at her helmet. "Say one word and I'll make sure you never see the brightness of the sun again." The dolphin said.

"Who are you?" Judy whispered.

"Call me Troy."

"You have Lorna don't you?"

"I do. Tell your boyfriend to get out before anything else can happen?"

"He's not my-"

"Zip it!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you'll never tell anyone." Troy said before punching Judy's helmet, breaking it and having water seep into it.

Troy swam up and Judy instantly began to swim upwards.

Nick didn't notice this sadly.

Judy swam up as fast as she could but she began to slow down.

Judy kept swimming, and swimming, and swimming, and swimming, but she fainted.

But then, her swimsuit inflated into a giant air ball around her and made her float up to the surface.

She got up to the surface and the suit pushed onto land.

"Judy?" Judy?" Screech said via walkie talkie.

Judy abruptly woke up and coughed up some water. "Screech?" Judy asked as she checked for blood on her face.

"You fainted. What happened?" Screech asked.

Judy realized what happened. "Can I go back down there?"

"Sadly no."

Judy switched the walkie to Nick. "Nick! You need to see Edward!"

"Why? Where are you?"

"I'll explain later. The person who did this is someone named Troy."

"On it carrots." Nick said before swimming over to Edward.

Nick busted into his house. "Edward! Who's Troy!" Nick asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Judy said he stole her. Now explain!"

Edward sighed. "Well, he was an old friend. And he used to love Lorna. But when I got her, we weren't friends anymore cause he tried to make the move on her."

"Damn. He's that desparate."

"Tell me about it." Edward said before getting tackled out of nowhere.

Nick looked to a dolphin what seemed to be camouflaged.

Nick pulled out his gun. "Troy, if that's you, freeze!" Nick said.

Troy jumped to the walls and camouflage again.

Nick saw the windows break and swam out.

Nick grabbed on to what he hoped was Troy's fin and was dragged along by the dolphin.

Troy attempted to lose the fox by going through a vent.

Nick attempted to not have him get away. Before he could escape, Nick grabbed his gun and shot the screws off the vent.

The vent floated off and Nick was still dragged on.

Nick did his best to avoid the metal and not crack his helmet.

Once they exited, Nick floated in the water for a few moments before checking his surroundings.

He seemed to be in a cave.

Nick pushed a button on his helmet and a light came on.

He saw Lorna! But she was in a cage that seemed to be made of glass.

"Lorna!" Nick yelled out before getting grabbed by Troy and squeezed hard.

"You have the mutagen don't you?" Nick spat out.

"Sure." Troy said before squeezing Nick more.

Then, Edward appeared out of nowhere and tackled Troy with his fins.

Nick swam to Lorna and shot the glass. Nick swam off then kicked the glass, shattering it.

"Come on!" Nick said grabbing her fin and swimming off.

Edward and Troy were having a fin battle as Nick and Lorna swam out of the cave.

"Nick! What's happening!?" Judy said through the walkie talkie.

"I got her!" Nick said before Lorna got dragged away. "I don't got her!" He said before grabbing her fin.

Edward appeared back and tackled Troy.

Nick and Lorna swam up to the surface.

Nick jumped on Lorna's back, aimed the tranquilizer dart at Troy, fired, and it landed.

Lorna jumped out of the ocean in dolphin fashion near Judy.

Judy ran over to them. "Are you okay Lorna?"

"Sort of. Then again it's hard to be there trapped in saltwater." Lorna said.

"What?" Judy said.

"The cage I was in had saltwater in it." Lorna said.

"Wait! Are there any side effects on her." Judy asked Nick.

"Well I saw her, seemed to be nothing." Nick said.

"How is that poss-" Judy went to say, but she gained an idea. An idea she couldn't think was right. "Did Troy give you a green substance?" Judy asked.

"Yes." Lorna said.

Judy placed her tiny paws on Lorna's face. "Lorna, listen to me, and listen to me carefully, I need you to get to a hospital as fast as you can. This mutagen can transform you into something ugly. Go!" Judy said.

Lorna dropped Nick and swam underwater.

Nick got up to Judy. "You okay?" He asked as he took off his helmet.

"Yeah, just got my mask broken by Troy, that's all." Judy said.

"How'd you get back up?"

"I think Screech gave us a device to get back up in case we faint."

"Hm. Strange."

"Yeah. Strange."

Meanwhile, the Vulture was flying around like a maniac in a warehouse. "Are you kidding me! Even underwater those two cops are ruining our plan!" He said.

"Relax pal, you're overreacting we haven't even entered Phase 2 yet."

The vulture calmed down and sat back down. "You're right. We're still in Phase 1; Experimenting the serum."

"That's right. How about we do a couple more experiments and study the different types of animals being affected by our serum, then we'll move to Phase 2."

"Sure." The vulture said before laughing maniacally


	11. They Came From The Sewers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Fangmeyer must work through the sewers as they try to find the rats that have been stealing things all throughout the city.

"Wilde, you sure you can do this?" Bogo asked Nick as the fox got on all fours on the ZPD ground.

"Of course I can Chief. There's always an advantage with certain animals. Like with Judy and her speed and size, for me, it's our smell and in my case, slyness." Nick said.

Right now, Nick, Judy, Fangmeyer, Bogo, and other ZPD officers were outside the building preparing to solve a case that's been giving the ZPD trouble.

Over the past week, these myserteous robberies have been happening all over Zootopia for nights. The ZPD have no clues on what happens overnight, but they know that they're small animals, cause in the morning, no broken windows, no unlocked doors, the only things that are broken are either the vents, or small holes in the wall.

Currently, someone's perfume was stolen. And Nick thought of the idea to have him smell the perfume as the officers follow him so they can find wherever these guys are.

It is dead early in the morning, so Nick is acting fast now.

"Ready to look at my ass officers." Nick said which admittedly made a few chuckle.

Nick began to smell the scent of perfume and follow it slowly. "Smells like Strawberries." He said as he followed it.

The officers began to slowly follow Nick as he was smelling this scent.

As they made it onto the streets, Bogo told people that this was police business and they had to not ask questions.

Judy followed close by the front to not get stepped on by Bogo and Fangmeyer.

As Nick got closer to the smell, he began to smell a disgusting smell.

Then, he made it to a manhole cover that led to the sewer. He smelled both the perfume and ugly sewer water.

Nick stopped. "It leads here." Nick said.

"What?" Judy asked.

"Guys I'm telling you I can smell it and it goes down there." Nick said.

Bogo and Judy look at each other. Then. Bogo sighs. "Fangmeyer, help me get the lid off."

"On it Chief." Fangmeyer said.

Bogo and Fangmeyer carefully take the lid off and the sewer stench came flying up.

Bogo pulls up police tape and surrounds the lid with it, making sure no one falls in.

A few officers bring out a few ropes and puts them down to the ground.

Once everybody drop down to the sewer and loaded themselves with weapons, they all began to follow Nick again.

"How's it going down there?" Clawhauser said through an earpiece which made everyone jump.

"Everything's fine Clawhauser, no need to yell." Bogo said.

"Sorry." Clawhauser said.

Nick hopped onto the sides and went on to continue whoever has this perfume.

Then, the smell stopped.

Nick was confused and saw a container on the ground.

Nick grabbed it and turned to the others. "This must be the perfume." Nick said smelling it.

"Well if that's the case, who stole it?" Judy asked before everyone heard a rattle.

The ZPD aimed all of their guns at the side.

They heard more rattling as it got closer and closer.

Judy took a step.

Then, a rat came out of the shadows.

Judy accidentally awed in it's cuteness, and Nick looked at her.

Judy went back to focus.

Bogo slowly walked over to the rat. "Did you have something to do with this?" He asked.

The rat said nothing.

Fangmeyer turned around to see a few more rats appearing.

"Hello?" Bogo asked.

"Chief. There's more." Fangmeyer said.

Bogo turned to see more rats.

"Freeze!" Bogo yelled out.

Rats began to appear from all corners of the place.

Judy turned to the first rat, and his, along with everyone else's rats, eyes turned green.

Then, they charged at the officers.

Judy, thinking fast, dived into the water and swam out of the fight as officers began to open fire on the wild rats. She could hear with her two ears all the bullets zooming all around the entire place.

Judy went up from the water for air, she then hopped onto the sides and ran as fast as she could.

Once she was out of breath, she took a second to breath.

'Wait, did I just run out on my squad?' She thought to herself.

Judy face-palmed herself. "Come on Judy how could you do that? I mean you were outnumbered and there was no real way ou- okay now it makes sense." She told herself.

Judy then realized something else. "Wait, I'm alone now. I have no one to back me up. Shit." She said.

She then heard footsteps as her ears raised up.

She clicked the holster of her tranquilizer as she heard the steps get closer.

Then, Fangmeyer walked into Judy's view, with a slight scratch of blood on his forehead.

"Judy!" Fangmeyer said.

"Fangmeyer? What happened?" Judy said.

"They're gone. Everyone's been captured, even Chief Bogo, by the rats." Fangmeyer said.

"Do you know where they went?"

"Of course I don't! Why do you think I would!"

Judy stepped back a little bit. Seems that Fangmeyer hasn't fixed up his anger problems.

"Alright whatever *turns on earpiece* Clawhauser, we're going to need you to lead us to any possible spots to find the other officers, it's just me and Fangmeyer." Judy said.

Clawhauser did some typing on the computer. "Ok. I have a few directions."

Meanwhile, with the others. They were being held by the rats, being dragged through the sewers.

Once they reach a massive part of the sewers. They were dropped off on the ground, then they had their arms tied up to the walls by the rats.

Nick coughed up some water before looking ahead of him. He saw two rats. But this just wasn't any rats. These two rats were as tall as rhinos, wearing black trench coats and hats.

"Well well well, if it isn't the ZPD. Nice to meet you guys." One said walking closer to them.

"Who are you!" Bogo yelled out.

"You may call me, The Rat Lord." The rat said removing his hat.

"What about your assistant over there?"

The other one removed it's hat, it looked the same as Rat Lord's, but this one had it's mouth gone.

Nick screamed like a little girl.

Judy and Fangmeyer heard the screams from far away and began to run in that direction.

They ran towards the screams and they found nothing in the room.

Unaware of them, the rats along with the ZPD ran off to a different room.

"Damn it." Fangmeyer said.

They walked out.

The rat lord, along with everyone else appeared in a different room.

"What do you want from us!" One officer said.

"Oh not much. Just have to wait for our delivery." Rat lord said.

"What delivery!" Nick yelled out.

Rat lord smirked. "You'll see." He said.

Judy and Fangmeyer kept on searching throughout the sewers.

They ran into another room with nothing in it.

"Damn It." Fangmeyer said walking in to the room beginning to search.

Judy began to search as well, and then found a piece of rat hair, but it was massive.

Judy grabbed it and pulled it out of the ground like a rope. "It's rat hair." Judy said to Fangmeyer.

"That can't be possible. Look at the size of it." Fangmeyer said.

"Maybe it has something to do with the mutagen." She said.

"Hopps be real, not everything has to do with the mutagen."

"Have you ever been in a science class? This is indeed rat hair from what I can remember."

"Yeah, you tell yourself that." Fangmeyer said.

Judy, getting upset by Fangmeyer, kept on pulling the hair out of the ground.

She kept on doing so, wondering where it ended.

Then, a massive hand grabbed her arm and she screamed.

The other Rat Lord appeared out of the ground. It used it's tail to choke Judy.

Judy floated off the ground as she was choking, hardly able to breath.

Fangmeyer tackled the man and dragged him to the wall and punched him. "Who are you! Where are the others!" Fangmeyer spat out to him.

The man said nothing.

Fangmeyer punched him again. "Talk!"

The rat lord made a motion of his lips zipped.

Fangmeyer grabbed his face and made a motion to unzip his lips by slapping him.

Judy saw the fact that he didn't have a mouth.

Fangmeyer slammed him against the wall and beated him violently. No remorse, no hesitation.

"Stop it!" Judy yelled out.

He kept on doing it.

"Fangmeyer!" She yelled out.

Fangmeyer stopped and threw the rat into the wall and he walked off.

Judy ran and checked the rat's pulse. It was just barely beating.

"What is wrong with you?!" Judy yelled out.

"He got what he deserved." Fangmeyer said.

"Oh don't bullshit me Fangmeyer, he didn't even have a mouth, what did you expect him to do grow it back!" Judy spat out.

Fangmeyer said nothing.

"Come on just tell me! Why do you act out like this! How come you lashed out at the prisoners! Why are you solving a case from 20 years ago! What is it that you're so afraid of!" Judy said.

"Oh yeah! What about you! Why in God's name would you, a bunny, want to be a Police Officer? How come someone as small as you, who could get stepped on easily, actually want to move to Zootopia?! I'm not the only one that has questions that you want answering, it's the same thing Vice Versa!" Fangmeyer yelled out.

Silence filled the entire room. The only noises was the water dropping to the ground.

Judy, wanting to reach out to Fangmeyer, took a seat. "When I was a little girl, I was a small bunny with big dreams."

Fangmeyer didn't turn to Judy, but he payed attention.

"I always wanted to do something big, I didn't want to be a carrot farmer like my parents or most of my siblings. When I was 8, maybe 7, one of my good friends move here in Zootopia. My parents were able to bite enough money to make a quick trip there. When we got there, we hanged out at the park for most of the day. But, as we were, a car crashed into the park and almost hit me, but then an officer, a buffalo, save me, just like that. I kept thinking about that moment on the ride home. It made me wonder about the people that weren't as lucky as me during that. From that day forward, I dreamt of being a police officer. And here we are." Judy said.

Fangmeyer seemed to not be paying attention.

Judy sighed and got up and began to leave the room.

"When I was younger."

Judy turned to Fangmeyer.

"I had the average family. Me, a father, mother, uncle who lived with us, older brother, and a younger sister." He kept on saying.

Judy recognized the type of family Fangmeyer had. She knew what everyone reading this story already knew. Fangmeyer's family was the case he was trying to solve.

"One night, on July...2nd. Someone came into our house, and killed the rest of my family. He almost got me, but I was saved by the officers. I went to a foster home, never got adopted. But, I knew that day, that I wanted to help people."

Judy felt bad for Fangmeyer. Sure he may have had problems with his temper, but he did have good intentions.

"I'm sorry Fangmeyer. I just wanted to help." Judy said.

"So am I. I was just upset about you getting in my business." Fangmeyer said.

"Anyway, we have to find the others." Judy said.

"Correct. We just need to find them."

Judy then had an idea. She looked at the hole in the ground.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Judy said.

"You want to risk getting a disease to find everyone?" Fangmeyer said.

"Maybe. And if we can go through this hole, we might find them."

"Alright then tiny, lead the way."

Judy got into the hole and crawled through it. Fangmeyer tried not to crush the hole slowly getting in and carefully making his way through the hole.

Meanwhile, the rat lord's business man showed up into the room.

Wolf Knight entered with a canister of mutagen.

"Oh boy! Why am I not surprised?" Nick said.

Wolf Knight gave the mutagen to the rat lord and walked out.

As the rat lord held the mutagen, Judy appeared out of the hole.

Rat Lord screamed before he was about to drop the mutagen on her.

Judy jumped out of the hole and kicked the mutagen out of his hands.

Fangmeyer got out to and grabbed the mutagen. "Catch!" Fangmeyer said tossing it to Judy.

Judy caught it and ran out the room.

Fangmeyer punched the rat lord and began to get the officers free.

Once he got them all free, they all began to run out.

Rat Lord got up. "After them!" He said as the thousands of rats began to charge after them, with the rat lord slowly following.

Judy ran as fast as she could back to the entrance them came out of. She held the mutagen with her bare hands.

The other officers followed her.

Judy saw all the ropes they came on.

She jumped onto the rope and climbed up, holding the canister between her legs.

She got up to the edge and laid on the ground.

The other officers got up and got up fast.

As Fangmeyer, who was the last one to get up, nearly got up, the rat lord grabbed his leg.

The panther looked down to see many rats slowly climbing up and screamed.

Judy got on Fangmeyer's back and tazed The rat lord.

Before he could fall down, Fangmeyer grabbed him and got up.

Bogo slammed the lid back on and made sure it was closed down.

Nick sighed. "Thanks carrots."

"Anytime partner."

Back at the office, Judy looked at the canister of mutagen. It felt strange holding it, it was a little hot, but not enough to burn herself.

"Hopps. Give us the can. Research purposes." Bogo said.

"Okay chief." Judy said passing it on.

"Thank you." Bogo said.

Judy sighed and she got back to work.


	12. She's Not A Monster, She's My Sister!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receving a call about a very huge and weird-looking panther is on the move in Sahara Square, Chief Bogo mobilizes his forces to the location.

Today in the ZPD, Bogo was sitting at his office as Judy walked in.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Yes, I have an assignment for you, and I'm afraid it's not a pleasant one." Bogo said.

"Oh my god. Please tell me it's not-"

"Yes. It's Clawhauser related." Bogo said.

"Son of a bitch."

"Clawhauser is set to help someone's case in court later today, it's an important case, and I rather not get another call from the DA about him being quote, covered in condiments. Unquote."

"So you want me to keep Clawhauser from spilling on himself until then. We both know that's impossible." Judy said.

"I'm counting on you." Bogo said.

"I won't do it."

"There's nobody else I trust." Bogo said getting up from his seat.

"What you're asking for is insane!" Judy said.

"I'm not asking!" Bogo said.

"It's a suicide mission!"

"Then prepare for death!"

"YOU'VE LOST YOUR MIND!"

"THIS IS A DIRECT ORDER HOPPS, GET IN LINE!"

"Hey." Nick said walking in.

Bogo and Judy looked at him.

"You two startled Clawhauser. He spilled his Sunday on his uniform." Nick said.

"Thanks a lot fellas!" Clawhauser said.

Then, Bogo's phone rang.

Bogo picked it up. "ZPD, what's the emergency?" Bogo asked.

"Hi, there's a strange panther here in Sahara Square, I just want you to check on her. Just in case." A women said.

"What is she wearing?" Bogo asked.

"Uh, that's the thing, she's naked." The women said.

"Okay, we'll be there." Bogo said hanging up. "Hopps, Wilde, get to Sahara Square. We'll send in a squad as well."

"We're getting on it chief." Nick said before walking off.

Nick and Judy got in their car and drove off.

As they were driving, Nick opened the glove compartment and gave goggles and a scarf for Judy. "Take these. You might need them." Nick said before grabbing out his own pair.

Judy grabbed the silver glassed goggles and the scarlet colored scarf.

Nick had a dark green scarf and steampunk like goggles.

Once they arrived at Sahara Square, there was an antelope lady waiting for them.

Judy placed the goggles atop her forehead and her scarf around her neck, same with Nick, and they got out of the car. "Are you the lady who called us?" Judy asked.

"Yes. I've kept my eyes on her ever since I noticed her. She went into the restaurant over there." The antelope lady said.

"Alright. Nick, keep an eye out for the squad, in case she gets out. And make sure no one engages. I'm going to talk with her." Judy said before walking in.

"Will do carrots." Nick said.

Judy entered the restaurant. The walls seemed to be made of stone, like it was the Roman era. Everyone there ate at wooden tables.

"Welcome to Spices and Peppers. Where would you like to sit?" A camel asked her at the front desk.

"Well, that's the thing. Judy Hopps, ZPD, and I'm here to talk with someone." Judy said.

"Oh well, walk around to find this someone." The camel said.

Judy thanked the camel and walked through the place.

After some exploring, she found the indeed naked panther. She was gaining some looks from people.

Judy walked up to the panther and took a seat in front of her.

"Hi, Judy Hopps, ZPD." Judy said to the panther.

The panther said nothing and just stared off blankly at the window.

"So um, what's your name?" Judy asked.

...

"Okay, so, we were called about you acting oddly and being naked, no-not that that's a problem, it's just that. Well, we need you to come with us." Judy said.

The squad arrived by the restaurant along with Bogo.

"Where is she?" Bogo asked.

"In the restaurant. Now, I know you're chief, but I recommend that we wait and see in case Judy comes out, with or without this panther." Nick said.

"Fine. Hold your fire." Bogo said to everyone.

Judy looked at the panther's eyes. They seemed almost hypnotized by something, anything.

Judy went to reach out for her hand.

But as soon as she made contact, the panther eyes turned bloodshot and grabbed Judy's wrist so tightly it might as well exploded.

"Let go." Judy spat out on the filp of a dime as the panther kept on squeezing harder and harder. Judy felt the sharp claws slowly piercing through her skins.

She saw blood coming out of the hand.

She screamed.

Everyone outside heard the screams.

Fangmeyer and Nick bolted inside the place as the officers raised all of their guns.

Fangmeyer and Nick saw what was happening. "Everybody out now!" Nick yelled out.

People began to bolt out.

Fangmeyer grabbed the panther and slammed her onto a different table.

The panther looked at Fangmeyer, then stopped her wild attitude.

Judy dropped on the ground grabbing onto her wrist before Nick pulled out a med kit.

"You okay?" Nick asked.

"What do you think?!" Judy said.

"Not. Got it." Nick said wrapping a bandage around Judy's wrist.

"Nathan." The panther lady was barely able to murmur.

Nick and Judy turned to Fangmeyer, who seemed to be in a frozen state.

"How do you know my name? Who are you!" Fangmeyer yelled out.

Fangmeyer looked at her closer, then froze in place.

The lady seemed to be back in her creepy state before Fangmeyer hugged her and seemed to be crying.

"Lily." He whispered.

"I'm sorry what am I missing?" Nick asked.

Before anyone can get an answer, the apparent Lily got hit by a dart by an officer and fell to the ground.

Fangmeyer went to the ground as the officers. "Good job Fangmeyer, now step away as we take her in." Bogo said.

Judy looked at Fangmeyer. She saw his teeth grind against each other. "No!" Fangmeyer yelled out pulling out his gun.

The ZPD all aimed their guns at him.

Judy grabbed Nick's gun and aimed both of them at both the officers and Fangmeyer.

Nick noticed. "Who's side are you on?"

"I don't know! Haven't even 10 seconds to process this." Judy yelled out.

Fangmeyer grabbed Lily and ran out.

Judy and Nick ran after him.

Fangmeyer entered an alleyway and before he could even ran out, Judy and Nick aimed their guns.

"Freeze! End of the line Fangmeyer!" Judy yelled out.

...

_ Fangmeyer smirked. "Alright. Here we go." Fangmeyer said before dropping Lily and aiming two guns at the bunny and the fox. _

_ "Well well well fellas, looks like we have a Mexican standoff." Fangmeyer said. _

_ "Guess again, we have a sniper on your position." Nick said as a red dot appeared on Fangmeyer's head. _

_ "Nice try. I've had a unmanned drone on our asses this whole time." _

_ "You mean the unmanned drone our hacker just took over." Judy said. _

_ "You mean the hacker who's wife I just kidnapped." _

_ "You mean the hacker's wife, who just file for a divorce?" Nick said. _

_ "Bullshit! That marriage was rock solid." _

_ "*chuckles* I promise you it's not. I've been getting that for 6 months." Nick said before fist bumping Judy. _

_ "That's right cowboy we got you covered so drop it!" Judy said. _

_ "Looks like you got me. But you forgot one thing." Fangmeyer said. _

_ Nick aimed his gun at Judy. "I always bring backup." Fangmeyer said. _

_ "You mean the boy scout over here? I knew he was a rat the day he entered the academy. Boom." Judy said before a second red dot appeared on Nick's head. "Second sniper." Judy said. _

_ "Oh, you knew all along." Nick said. _

_ "Yeah." Judy said after a third dot hit her head. _

_ "Well I knew all along that you knew all along." _

_ "Did you just get here son! I knew you knew I knew all along, all along, ALL ALONG!" _

_ "Oh it looks like we have a real Mexican standoff here boys." _

_ "Whoo! All this talk and double crossing is making me hungry for a slice of BlueBerry Pie." Judy said. _

_ Fangmeyer had visions of his past life and aimed his guns at Nick. "Special Agent Blueberry Johnson reporting for duty." He said. _

_ "You were a sleeper agent!" Nick yelled. _

_ "That's right. And my secret mission *aims one gun at Judy* to turn you in for corruption. Sorry Hopps." _

_ "Wait what!" Nick yelled out. _

_ Judy chuckled. _

_ "You're investigating me. Who do you think you are blueberry, and who do you think." Judy said before ripping off a costume, turning out to be Fangmeyer. "I am!" Fangmeyer said. _

_ "WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Nick yelled out. _

_ "I don't know. Why don't you asked." Fangmeyer ripped off a costume, revealing to be Judy. "You." _

_ Fangmeyer aimed his gun. "No! That's impossible!" He said before Nick began to laugh. _

_ The imposters turned to him. _

_ "Look at you two FOOLS! Playing your Cat & Mouse games. Well the truth has been in front of you faces the entire time. And behind mine." Nick said before ripping off a mask, revealing to be a gun. _

_ Judy and Fangmeyer began to scream. _

...

"Nick? Nick?"

Nick snapped out of his trance.

"Are you focusing to Fangmeyer?"

"Yeah. Totally." Nick said.

"Well just in case, this is my sister Lily. And my real name is Nathan Fangmeyer. Now I know this is probably interfering with our code, but I need you guys to help me help her escape." Fangmeyer said.

"Sweet. So, what's the plan? The others are going to be coming any second now." Nick said.

"We're going to need you to cause a distraction." Fangmeyer said.

A few moments later, a few ZPD officers busted through the doors to see Nick on the ground.

"Wilde!" Bogo yelled out. "What happened?" He asked.

"Fangmeyer, he went that way." Nick pointed to his left.

"Stay here." Bogo said as officers began to go that way.

Fangmeyer, holding Lily, and Judy were in a different alleyway.

"Okay, part A. Get some clothes. They won't suspect a non naked panther." Judy said.

"I'll get them." Fangmeyer said.

Judy sighed and sat back down. She was on lookout for any officers, so she just waited in case anyone were to show up.

Then, she heard a slight footstep and metal clanking.

Judy slowly pulled out her tranquilizer and aiming it behind her. "I know you're there!" Judy yelled out.

The Wolf Knight walked out. "Be glad you noticed, would've killed you and your friend's baby sister." He said.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Judy asked.

"Simple: I made history." He said with a hint of charisma.

Judy felt her muscles tense and her heart slowly beginning to pound. "You raped her." She said.

"Ding ding ding, you're a winner. You win nothing."

"You son of a bitch. How could you!"

"I did my job."

"What job?!"

"The one I was assigned."

Judy lower her gun ever so slightly. "So you are working with someone? Who!" Judy yelled out.

"And why would I tell you that?"

"Why shouldn't I just turn you in right now?"

"Because if you do, my bosses will do horrible things to you. Everyone has something to lose."

"Even you." Judy said.

"I was referring to your family."

"I swear to god if you lay one finger on them you'll regret it."

"Oh Hopps, you still don't get it do you. I'm doing what no one else is doing, evolving our current state as being. The future relies on us evolving Hopps, whether you like it or not, one day the second ever cross breed of Zootopia would've happened eventually, and it starts with her. If the mayor can do it, we can do it. It might've even been you and your fox partner."

"Okay first of all, when did this become about my sex life? Secondly, I like nick As A Friend. Thirdly, cross breed isn't a rare thing."

"Name one other cross breed that are not the mayor's kids."

Judy stopped herself from speaking. "That doesn't matter, why are you here?"

"Hoppity Hop Hop, the only reason why I'm here is to watch you, Miss Judy Hopps, the one who wanted to make the world a better place, helping a criminal escape."

"Lily is not a criminal, you caused all of this."

"And you're right, but I know you better than anyone."

"You don't know me." Judy said turning away.

"Do I, well, I have someone to lose, and you've met her."

"And who is th-" Judy said turning back around seeing Wolf Knight missing.

Before Judy can go find him, Fangmeyer appeared back with a grey sweater, jeans, and a brown leather jacket.

"Alright, let's get her change." Fangmeyer said before turning to Judy, noticing her bewildered expression. "You okay? You've look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I'm fine just, thinking."

"Well okay then." Fangmeyer said.

Later, Fangmeyer grabbed Lily and began to walk out. "Thanks Hopps." Fangmeyer said.

"You're welcome. I'll risk my life for a family to get reunited." Judy said. "I'll get my car." Judy said. "Wait here."

Judy grabbed her car, got back to Fangmeyer and Lily. They got in the back, and she drove off.

"Where do you want me to go?" Judy asked.

"Rainforest district. It's where I live." He said.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"She'll stay with me for a bit. Then we'll see a doctor once this blows over." Fangmeyer said.

"Great." Judy said before she saw a police car behind her.

"Hide." Judy told Fangmeyer.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'll improvise with Lily just do it!" She said.

Fangmeyer hid at the bottom of the car.

Bogo knocked at Judy's window.

Judy rolled it down. "Hi chief." Judy said.

"Who's the Panther?" Bogo asked sternly.

"Oh, just some random panther I found." Judy said before making a sign that she was drunk.

"Okay, just checking in. Any signs of Fangmeyer?"

"No. I'll say something if I find anything." Judy said.

"Alright." Bogo said before walking off.

Judy rolled up her window and drove off.

When they reached the rainforest district, Fangmeyer, Judy, and Lily exited the car.

"This is the place." Fangmeyer said.

"Great. I guess this is where she hides for awhile."

"Yes. We need to make a cover up for me lashing out."

"I got it. We can just say the mutagen. That maybe she had mind control, and she did that to brainwash you so she could escape." Judy said.

"That makes sense." Fangmeyer said as they felt Lily suddenly wake up.

Fangmeyer looked at Lily and hugged her.

Lily pulled Fangmeyer back. "Jackal and Vulture." She murmured.

"What?" Fangmeyer asked.

"Jackal and Vulture. Jackal and Vulture. Jackal and Vulture. Jackal and Vulture!" She kept on saying.

"Lily! Calm down." Judy said before pulling out her tranquilizer just in case before they heard police sirens.

She punched Fangmeyer so hard he got knocked out and he fell to the ground and she ran off.

"Wait! Lily!" Judy yelled out as she disappeared into the night.

Bogo and Nick showed up. "Hopps what happened?" Bogo asked.

"I found Fangmeyer and Lily, Lily was explaining about mind control or something, then Fangmeyer just fainted and she ran off."

"Officers! Begin looking." Bogo said.

Lily ran on all fours to escape before falling onto the grass.

Lily began to sob into her knees.

Someone opened their door.

"Is everything okay?" Cameron asked Lily.

Lily turned to Cameron. "Bad Day." She said.

"Come on in and explain the story, I can make you something to eat." Cameron said.

"Thank you." Lily said getting up.

"It's no problem." Cameron said as Lily entered the house and he closed the door.


	13. The Backstage Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets his tickets for a Gazelle concert stolen. He and Judy must get them back.

Nick looked at the clock and laughed. Clawhauser, Fangmeyer, Screech, and Pawdinson looked at him.

"Judy Hopps is officially late for the first time ever. Alright let's do this, who has their theories?" Nick asked.

"Uh, alarm didn't go off." Fangmeyer said.

"All 3 alarms all with battery backup. Take this seriously." Nick said.

"Ooo, she was taken in her sleep." Clawhauser said.

"That's what I'm talking about. Super dark, but way more plausible than Fangmeyer idiotic alarm clock theory." Nick said.

"I bet she tuck herself into bed too tight and got stuck." Pawdinson said.

"Maybe she fell into another dimension where's she on time today." Screech said.

"It's 9 AM. Why is no one working?" Bogo asked walking into the room.

"Judy Hopps is a few minutes late and we're all trying to guess why." Nick told him.

"I like to play. I say she's in line at the bank. This is fun." Bogo said.

"It is fun but you're all wrong. She clearly slipped through a subway grid and got mutated into a dirty molerat." Nick said.

They heard the doors bust open and Judy rushed into the building. "There she is; Judy! Where have you been we've been worried sick. Do you care to explain yourself?!" Nick yelled.

"I'm just 70 seconds late, it's not a big deal don't worry about it." Judy said catching her breath.

"Hopps you will tell us and You Will Tell Us Now." Bogo said intimidatingly.

Judy sighed. "There was a problem at the bank." Judy said.

"HOT DAMN!" Bogo yelled out.

...

Judy was working at her desk today when Nick knocked at the wall. "Hey Carrots." Nick said.

"Hey Nick." She said.

"Now, I got two things behind my back; guess what they are." Nick said.

"Um, two Gazelle tickets for the concert in a few weeks along with backstage passes." Judy said not turning her eyes to Nick.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Judy said as she continued to type.

Nick walks away.

"Jackal and Vulture." Judy whispered to herself.

Nick turned back to Judy. "What?" Nick asked.

"Look, a few nights ago before Lily ran off, she mentioned someone about a Jackal and a Vulture." Judy said.

"Why?" Nick asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"I don't know. She didn't mention their names."

"Hm. Weird. I'll leave you to think about your thinking while I'll go back to work." Nick said before walking away.

Judy sighed and got back to work.

Judy then heard a strange noise.

She got up and looked around the office.

She walked around the headquarters to find whatever this noise was.

She entered the boiler room of the ZPD and heard the noise even louder.

Judy grabbed her tranquilizer and walked to the lab there.

Screech wasn't in there, but the canister of mutagen was there.

Judy walked closer to it. She didn't know why but it felt like she was forcing herself to walk closer, the noise was probably from it.

Judy reached out her hand to touch it, and as soon as she did, she felt all her surroundings fade into oblivion and she fell down and endless abyss.

Judy entered a house that seemed to be in the rainforest district.

She got up from the rug to look around.

"So that's what happened." Cameron asked someone Judy couldn't see.

"Yes." She heard a female voice said.

Before Judy could check what it was, she felt the surroundings face again and she was suddenly in a hospital with people walking around it.

Judy got up to check her surroundings and began to walk around the place.

She checked a window to see a middle aged fox lady at the door.

She ran again and she suddenly saw her father by another one.

"Dad!" Judy yelled out before the surrounding vanished again.

She then appeared in a warehouse. She saw Sophie tied up to a wall with a bunch of straps on her.

Judy looked at Sophie before she heard a loud noise.

She turned to see a rocket blasting off.

Then, she was on a rooftop on Zootopia.

She looked around her surroundings to see the Wolf Knight with a gun filled with mutagen, aiming at Nick's head, who's chained up to a bottom part of a watertower.

"NICK!" She yelled out.

Before she could see what happens, she was suddenly snapped back in reality.

"Judy? You okay?" Screech asked worried.

Judy sat up. "What happened?"

"Well I was using the toilet when I saw you convulsing on the floor."

"Convulsing? No I was..." Judy went to say, but then realize something. "Screech, I heard a weird sound. It led me to here but then I saw all these Weird things, like people I knew and it was strange." Judy said.

"Hm. Might be something to do with the radiation that the mutagen gives off. Maybe it doesn't just mutate people, maybe it does more things." Screech said.

"Well, can you check?"

"Of course I can. I just recommended you stay away from this stuff, don't want this to get worse. Or you know don't get mutated yourself."

"On it."

Judy walked out of the place.

That night, Judy sat her house, thinking about what happened that day. She couldn't have what she saw leave her head. Were they parts of the future? Just a bad dream? Why now of all nows? Did the Wolf Knight and whoever he worked with also had these? Although she was assigned to keep an eye on it for a couple of days, she never touched it, as told by Bogo.

Then, her phone rang. She grabbed it. It was Nick.

Judy answered. "Hello?" Judy asked.

"Hey Carrots, you want to hear a knock knock joke? Good. Knock knock." Nick said.

"Who's there?" Judy asked confused.

"Passes."

"Passes who?"

"I got my backstage passes robbed!" Nick yelled out.

"What! How?"

"Funny story actually; you see I was walking down the street, just going for a normal night walk. But then, I felt someone grab my arm and the man jumped into an alleyway like a kangaroo, even though it was some teenage fox. He took my tickets, and my phone, I'm calling on a payphone by the way, and then the sheep ran off as fast as an ostrich." Nick said.

"I'm standing right here." Judy heard someone else say.

"Sorry. Talking with a friend, she's a bunny." Nick said.

"Nick focus! Stand where you are I'm on my way there." Judy said before grabbing her coat and walking out.

Judy exited her house as she zipped her coat up and she began to find Nick. "Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm near the station." Nick said.

A few minutes later, Judy appeared at the station, with Nick eating cotton candy. "Found a candy shop nearby, you should get one of these." Nick said.

"Not now Nick. Anyway, I have a plan." Judy said.

"And what's that?" Nick asked.

"Simple: we'll track your phone with my phone." Judy said.

Nick laughed. "You actually think that app's going to work?" Nick asked her just in case if she was being serious.

"Yeah. Just like they say, don't knock it till you try it." Judy said as she began to type it in.

"Sure, good luck with that carrots." Nick said.

"What's the title of your phone?"

"Nick's Phone." Nick said.

"Okay then." Judy said leading to a moment of silence.

Nick continued to eat the cotton candy as Judy began to see if she could track her phone.

Then, Nick heard a dinging sound on Judy's phone. "I got something. Come along. We got a fox to find." Judy said walking over to a bike.

Nick sighed and got up.

Judy grabbed some helmets in the station and passed one to Nick, they hopped on their own cycles, Judy typed in some coordinates, and sped off.

Nick drove behind Judy because that just made sense, she knew where they were suppose to go, so he just followed.

Judy stopped her cycle by a parkour arena, and Nick seemed to do the same. "This is the place." Nick asked the bunny.

"Apparently." Judy replied before walking in.

Unbeknownst to them, The Jackal and Vulture were watching them, with Wolf Knight watching from behind.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" The Wolf Knight asked the two.

"Of course it is. We should see better on how these animals act with the additional serum." The jackal said.

"Wait, additional serum? What are you talking about?" Wolf Knight asked.

The vulture chuckled. "You'll see."

Judy and Nick entered the room and went up to the elephant at the desk. "Can I help you two?" She asked kindly.

"Yes you can ma'am. You see, we suspect that someone we're looking for is in here. So if you don't mind, we would like to check your indoor park to find this guy." Nick said.

"Sure. Just don't make a mess, and also, I recommend you grab some of our gloves, in case you need them." The elephant said.

"Will do." Nick said again.

Judy grabbed the gloves and passed them to Nick, the ones that fit his hands.

She put on the ones that fitted her, and she began to walk down.

Once they followed the map that was on the wall, as most places do, they made it to the main room.

They both pulled out tranquilizers. "Listen kid, I don't know what you want. But we just want you to kindly turn yourself in. Deal?" Judy asked.

At first, there was silence. Then, all the lights turned off.

Nick and Judy looked at each other before Nick was grabbed all of a sudden by the other fox.

Judy looked in horror as the fox jumped into the air, moving by several blocks serving as steps, and threw Nick into a ball pit.

Judy ran as fast as she could up there, jumped up the blocks to see nothing but Nick.

"Hey Carrots." Nick said.

"Come on!" Judy said running past the ball pit.

Nick got up and followed her.

They made it to a hallway of the place that illuminated green, orange, purple, and red, the only spot with light.

Judy saw the fox and the fox dropped kick her in the face and she fell down, then he ran off.

Nick fired at him, but missed.

Nick began to run but the fox ran up a pack of ropes.

Nick sighed and quickly climbed up.

Nick got his arm on the guy, but the fox threw him into a defective light, shattering it.

The fox ran again just as Judy caught up.

The fox ran to a part where you're suppose to wall run and he did so.

Judy took a breath and hopped on the pieces with her two legs, since that she was small and couldn't use one leg to hop on the things.

It then lead to a trampoline, which she hopped on, and she grabbed onto a bar for swinging, she swung for a second, she landed back on the ground, and tripped the fox.

The fox tripped into a pack of tires and he fell down.

Judy pulled out her handcuffs. "You are under arrest for robbery." Judy told the fox.

The jackal smirked through the camera. "Or is he? Now!" The jackal said.

The vulture stomped on a button with his foot.

Then, the mannerism of the fox Judy was arresting changed.

Nick showed up to the scene.

Judy saw the eyes of the fox go bloodshot, but the eyes turned green.

Judy was confused, but then the fox began to scratch at Judy, in which she barely avoided.

The fox got up on all fours.

Judy looked off in horror. Did the fox go savage?

The fox was about to charge at her, but Nick wrestled it away.

Judy began to climb up the tires.

Nick got wrangled away by the fox, who's going insane.

Judy got a clear shot of the fox, who at this point turned to her.

She shot a dart, and it did merely nothing.

Judy felt her guts reach all the down to the deepest depths of herself and began to run off.

The fox got up and chased after her.

"You added the Night Howler serum to it. Have you lost it!" The wolf knight yelled out.

"Well if Plan A doesn't work, you should always have a Plan B." The vulture said.

Judy slid to hide behind a wall and she did.

She covered her mouth so the fox couldn't hear her breathing.

She could hear the fox creeping up by the wall.

She began to think about her options.

A. She could run out and request back up; but that's going to leave Nick alone, and she didn't want to risk him dying.

B. She could run up a hill and remain up there; definitely not the best.

C. She could use the Fox Away she still had with her. While it might be her best option, it was definitely too risky.

She went for B.

Judy got up and ran toward the hill.

She ran up the wall and grabbed onto the ledge.

As she was getting up, the fox grabbed onto her legs.

Judy screamed as she felt the claws nearly stab her in her legs, but they did scratch them.

Judy swung around for a bit as she attempted to get the fox off her, but it wasn't working.

Then, she saw the Fox Away in her pocket starting to fall down.

Judy had less than a second to make this decision, but she was too focused on the fox that at this point she needed to stop him.

She grabbed the spray, uncapped it, and sprayed the fox in it's eyes.

The fox fell down the ledge, same with Judy.

Once they were both on the ground, Judy pulled out her tranquilizer.

She shot the fox three times, making sure he was knocked out.

Judy lay down on the ground and took a second to sigh.

She went to get the spray, but she saw a hand grab it.

It was revealed to be Nick.

Judy froze in place at the second she noticed. Why now! Why now! Why now!, she kept asking herself in her head.

"Who's is this? Don't remember this being here." Nick asked Judy jokingly.

"Nick, please listen, I only did it for safety reasons." Judy said trying to explain herself.

"What type of reasons exactly?" Nick asked.

"I have reasons. The mutagen, what if you get infected? What am I suppose to do?"

"Tranquilizer. Taser. I can go on." Nick said.

Judy tried to find the right words, but she couldn't find anything.

"Judy. You promised not to use that again." Nick said.

"I know I did, but what did you expect me to do with our current situation?" Judy said.

"Not do it!" He suddenly yelled.

"Oh come on, god forbid I have fears of losing someone!" Judy yelled out.

"What about you? What if you get mutated? Anyone can get mutated this time. Not just predator, just prey!"

"Well then you'll have to get me knocked out!"

"Okay then, Deal! Congratul-Goddamn-ations! You're becoming your father!" Nick yelled out.

"Well if you're just going to act like a chicken shit over me carrying a tiny spray then why don't you just not work with me!" Judy blurted out.

A silence took over the entire room, the last sentence echoing across.

Nick sighed. "Okay then. Why don't I?" Nick said before beginning to walk out.

"Keep the passes if you want to!" Nick yelled out.

"Nick. Nick wait." Judy yelled out. She didn't mean to yell out that last part, it just sorta came out.

Judy sighed and looked at the criminal.

She grabbed out her walkie talkie. "ZPD. I have a mutated fox here, not Wilde. I'll meet you guys back at the station." She said before placing it back and beginning to drag the fox back to the station.

Once she got to the station, she immediately headed straight for the nearest bar, to just drink all of her sadness away.

She entered the bar and sat at the front table in front of the bartender. "Vodka." She asked passing on $10.

The bartender nodded and walked off.

She sighed as she felt someone sitting next to her and she turned to see Cameron, who seemed to be exhausted.

"You okay?" Judy asked the bunny.

"Could ask the same to you." Cameron said back.

Judy rubbed her temples as she had a small glass of vodka. "Okay, me and Nick went off to get this fox, remember that, this fox at a parkour place. During that, the fox latched onto my legs. So, I used this." Judy said before slamming the fox away on the table and taking a sip of vodka.

"Why do you have this stuff? Isn't Nick a fox?" Cameron asked as he got his drink.

"He is! I had it from my parents, because they were worried about me in the city. And now I just have it because I'm scared of Nick getting mutated. Then Nick got mad at for being scared at that, so I yelled at him, and he yelled at me for being scared! So he just left and I had to drag the criminal's ass all the way to the precinct and patch my legs up By Myself! And now I'm here. How was your day?" She said.

"Oh just a tough day. My job was extra hard today, and I had to watch over someone." Cameron said.

"You babysit?" Judy said.

"Yes." Cameron said.

Judy barely chuckled. "Maybe you can watch over my siblings one day."

"Alright, how many are there?"

"Almost 300."

"I'll think about it." Cameron said sarcastically.

Judy smiled. "I just don't know what to do." Judy said.

"Well, what I recommend is that you wait it out for a while, and then after you cool out, you'll be able to Maybe talk it out. In the meantime, figure someone else to work with." Cameron said.

"Alright. Say, who do you babysit?" Judy asked.

"Uh, a baby panther." Cameron said.

"Hm." Judy said.

Cameron raised his glass. "Cheers." He said as he connected glass with Judy's.

Meanwhile, the trio of Villains were sitting in their lair.

"Well done Wolf Knight, we've completed Phase One: Experimental Phase. Now we can finally enter Phase Two." The jackal said.

"You're welcome. I'll still mutate animals however, never know when they'll make a cure." Wolf Knight said.

"He's right." The vulture said.

"Correct. Now, this is where Project Resurgence can truly begin." The jackal said.


	14. The Nine Fox’s Tea Part 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy needs to hunt down Bogo, who’s turned into a baby, while Nick and Nathan hunt down a fox. Cameron is adjusting to life with Lily.

In the rainforest district, Cameron got up from his bed.

He looked at the clock, it was 8:00 AM.

Cameron looked at his phone. It was a Saturday. So he didn't have to work today.

Cameron sighed and got up.

He grabbed a long black shirt along with sweatpants of the same color and entered the bathroom.

As he entered, he saw that the toilet was filled to the brim with vomit.

Cameron sighed in disgust before flushing the vomit down the toilet.

After he exited the shower, he entered the living room to see Lily Fangmeyer sitting there, watching a movie on the TV.

"Morning." Cameron said.

"Morning." Lily said.

Cameron sat on his couch. "How you feeling?" He asked Lily.

"Good." She said.

"Well, the vomit in the toilet says otherwise."

Lily sighed. "I know."

"Look Lily I get that your pregnant, but we got to figure out something to fix it up." Cameron said.

It's been a few weeks ever since Cameron took Lily under his roof. Once he stopped seeing Lily on the news, he took her to the hospital to check on her. Turns out she was pregnant. Not only that, but the kid she was having was a cross breed between Panther and Wolf. So, after Cameron had the chance to suck all the information in, he tried to help Lily as best he can. Sure Lily was potentially on the run, and he knows a cop that can run into them at any moment, but even still he'll be willing to help anybody, even if it means breaking the rules.

"Well what do you suggest?" Lily asked.

"That's what the internet is for." Cameron said, pulling out his phone.

He scrolled through potential options then saw one option he seemed interesting in. "Well there's a teashop that specializes in mystical nonsense, I might try that. Stay here, and don't answer the door for anybody." Cameron said, putting on his shoes and jacket and walking outside.

In the center of Zootopia, Judy Hopps sat in her police car. Alone for the moment, partnerless. Ever since the slight blow up, Nick started to work with Fangmeyer, and Judy has yet to find anyone to work with.

Judy got out of her police car to grab something to eat, since right now nothing has happened to her.

During that, she saw her chief Bogo seeming to try to talk to a fox lady, who was rather nice looking, holding some bags.

Judy couldn't exactly make out the conversation, but she didn't wonder much about it.

She ordered a hotdog and waited for it to come when she heard a strange sound from an alleyway.

She turned to see a red and white explosion from the alleyway.

Judy, confused, began to run at the alleyway.

She pulled out her tranquilizer and aimed it. But she saw nothing.

Before she could question it, she saw Nick and Fangmeyer running across her on the other side.

Then, she heard a baby's cry.

She looked down to see a baby buffalo that was undeniably adorable, but it was wearing a police uniform.

Judy awed at the sight of the cute thing but then looked at it closer, it kind of looked familiar to her.

Before she could really question it, the baby began to run off.

"Hey!" Judy yelled out as she began to run after the baby.

The baby ran into the road and cars stopped for it.

Judy silently apologized as she chased after the baby.

Then, she lost sight of it as a car obstructed her view of the sidewalk. Judy groaned and ran the way she saw the baby wobbling.

Meanwhile, Nick and Fangmeyer walked across the streets to find the fox lady.

"Where'd she go?" Fangmeyer asked.

"You see that's the thing; I don't know." Nick said.

"Well she has to have gone somewhere." Fangmeyer said.

"Well, wasn't she carrying those things you put in tea."

"You mean those sweeteners people have?" Fangmeyer asked.

"Yeah. So maybe she's going to a coffee and/or tea shop." Nick said.

"Point." Fangmeyer said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go after this one." Nick said.

Nick and Fangmeyer began to run to any tea shop.

Meanwhile, Judy was trying to find the baby that ran off on her.

"Okay Judy, think about this for a minute. If I was a running baby, where would I have gone?" Judy said walking past a candy shop, with the baby by the window.

Judy, realizing that the baby was in there, poked her head at the window and looked at it. "There you are, you little stinker." Judy said rushing into the place, but then he immediately vanished.

"What!" Judy yelled out then seeing him back on the road.

Judy groaned and got out.

Back with Cameron, he made it to the tea shop he was looking for.

He looked at the logo of the place. It was called 'The Nine Fox's Tea.' It was the place he was looking for.

"Ah, bingo." He said before walking in.

When he entered, it was just about what he was expecting. It looked based on ancient Chinese, many animals were there eating and chatting, and there was a front desk.

Cameron walked up to the front desk and rang the bell.

He waited for a bit until a blue viper slithered onto the table.

"May I help you sir?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, do you have any health teas, or whatever you call them?" Cameron asked.

"Sure. I'll go check in the back." She said before going into the back.

Cameron waited at the desk before he heard the doors bust wide open.

He turned to see a lady fox holding a bunch of bags, she went up to the front desk and planted all of them on the desk.

She began to unpack them, they were packs of sweeteners.

Cameron ignored her and continued to wait.

Eventually, the lady walked away from him with the packs.

Then, he heard the doors open again.

He turned again to see Nick and someone else (Fangmeyer) walk through the doors.

Cameron felt a bit awkward now. He knew about Judy's problem with Nick, so this was bound to get complicated. So he has to not be weird around him. "Hey Nick." He said with his voice cracking. He covered his mouth.

Nick turned to him. "Oh hey, Cameron, what are you doing here?" Nick said.

"Not much. Just, getting some good old tea." Cameron said.

"Oh, alright."

"Who are you?" Cameron asked the panther.

"Oh, Officer Fangmeyer." Fangmeyer said, letting out his hand.

Cameron shook his hand nervously. He knew that he and Lily were related, so he would have to keep an eye on him.

"Nice to meet you. Haha, how have you been? Heard about your sister." Cameron said as the viper came back.

"Ah, still looking for her. Know anything." Fangmeyer asked grabbing out a small notebook with details on potential locations.

"No! Do not, don't know many panthers in the area." Cameron chuckled.

"Alright, here are our options." She said.

"Thank you." Cameron said before taking a look at them.

"Say Cameron, have you seen a female fox around here?" Nick asked.

"Why are you asking, wanna get in her pants?" Cameron said as a joke.

Nick slapped him on the back of his head lightly. "No. There was some blast by an alleyway and she came out of it, and we had to follow her, and we went here."

"Well, I saw one go that way. *points in direction*" Cameron told the officers.

"Thank you. Enjoy that fine old tea." Nick said as he walked away.

Cameron sighed and looked at the viper. "Oh how much for these?" Cameron asked.

Nick and Fangmeyer walked through the restaurant to see a shadow of a fox by a door.

Nick smirked. "Gotcha." He whispered before heading to the door.

As Nick opened the door, he saw the fox lady, sitting down criss cross on a mat on the floor, holding a cup of tea, while soft piano music played.

She noticed the two of them. "Oh, hi officers. Take a seat." She said.

Nick and Fangmeyer looked at each other. "Sure." Nick said.

...

Judy finally grabbed the baby with her two hands and picked him up. "Got you you little rascal." Judy said catching her breath.

The baby buffalo started to fiddle with Judy's ear, and she was beyond exhausted to even stop him.

"Okay, let's recap what happened." Judy said walking to find a place to sit down.

...

The fox lady gave two cups of tea to Nick and Fangmeyer. "So, what's your name?" Nick asked.

"You may call me Min Xiuyang." She said.

"Alright, Min whatever, we're just here to ask some questions." Nick told her.

"Ask away." She said.

"Alrighty, not that long ago in the slightest, there was some type of explosion in an alleyway, and when me and Fangmeyer went to check, you dashed out of the place faster than a cheetah. Do you care to explain yourself?" Nick asked.

Min fiddled with her fingers then got close to Nick. "If you tell anyone this, you'll regret it." She told Nick darkly.

"Whatever it is, does anyone else know?"

"One. Haven't seen him in a while." Min said before a red blinding light took over Nick's entire view.

Nick rubbed his eyes a bit until he was barely able to see Min, but it looked like she had more than one tail.

Once his vision became more clear, he realized that she had Nine Flipping Tales!

Fangmeyer screamed like a little girl.

Nick did the same thing in complete shock.

"I am what people call, The Fox Spirit." Min said.

Nick turned to the reader. "Yes, we're going with this." Nick said.

Min sat back down. "Now, don't panic, I won't have you vanish under random circumstances. I mean, I will if you tell anyone this happened." She said.

Nick pulled the collar of his shirt. "Anyway, *chuckles* so, will you tell us what happened?" Nick asked.

"Sure." She said. "From my point of view, maybe accidentally this Buffalo chief saw another one of my tails. And he probably thought I looked suspicious, so he followed me. I tried losing him into an alleyway, he grabbed my arm. And then, I attempted to wipe his memory, but actually I may have, might of, possibly, turned him into a baby and could now be running amuck in the city." Min said.

"WHAT!" Fangmeyer yelled out.

"Yeah as soon as that explosion happened, I may have had an anxiety attack, and I ran off." Min said.

"Can you find them?!" Nick asked.

"Actually yes." Min said before closing her eyes and clapping her hands together.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Shut up." Min said.

Then, her eyes glew a bright white.

Nick shielded his eyes.

Once he opened his eyes, he saw Judy, holding a baby buffalo in her arms, looking like she was underwater.

"Ah! There he is!" Min said, taking the baby.

"Wait!" Judy yelled out so furiously it could've scared the devil.

"Relax bunny." Min said.

"I can't relax! I'm Cold, I'm Wet, WHY DO YOU HAVE NINE TAILS!" Judy yelled.

"Long story short; I'm the Fox Spirit, and I accidentally changed this Buffalo Officer to a baby, and if you back off, I'll change him back." Min said.

"Fine." Judy said, backing off.

Nick got up and went to Fangmeyer.

Min's eyes gleamed white again and another puff of explosion happened.

"Wait, the baby is a Buffalo Officer." Judy said as they looked to see Chief Bogo on the ground.

"Oh god." Fangmeyer said.

"You know him?" Min asked.

"Yes! He's our chief." Judy yelled.

"Say, while we are at it, why don't you guys get out before he wakes up." Min said.

Fangmeyer grabbed Bogo as Nick left. "But before the rabbit leaves, I want to talk with you." Min said.

"Okay first of all, my name is Judy, and secondly, don't even think about doing anything to me." Judy said.

Min places her hand on Judy's face as soon as Nick and Fangmeyer left. "I sense great fear in you." Min told Judy.

Judy looked at Min confused. "What type of fear?" Judy asked.

"The fear of something happening you saw in a dream. The fear of losing someone you care about. The fear of failure." Min went on and on.

"Okay, I get it." Judy said, placing Min's hand down.

Min grabbed a patch of tea. "Here. Take this. This might ease it." Min said.

Judy grabbed it. "Thanks?" She said.

"You're welcome." Min said walking out.

Outside, Nick placed his sunglasses on Bogo's eyes, so no one asks questions.

Min and Judy walked out. "So now I suppose this is the part where you take me in." Min said.

Nick clicked his tongue. "Well, as far as I can see, you technically did nothing wrong. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…” Nick said before Min gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then he blushed redder than a tomato.

Min passed him a card. "Have a nice day." Min said before walking off.

Judy and Fangmeyer had their jaws dropped. "Isn't she like a thousand?" Fangmeyer asked.

Nick fainted onto the ground.

Judy looked to see that it was Min's phone number.

Meanwhile, Cameron just came back from the tea shop.

After making it, he gave it to Lily. "Here you go." Cameron said.

"Thanks." Lily said before drinking it.

Cameron went to the kitchen to fetch himself his own food.

As he did, he looked out the window to see another Panther looking at him through the window. He had scars on his left eye, he recognized him as Mr Manchas. Everyone could recognize him because he was the district's crazy person.

Cameron waved to him awkwardly, but Manchas didn't wave back.

Cameron sighed and began to make himself a sandwich, but then he saw Manchas gone.

Cameron sighed. "Lunatic." He said before cooking his sandwich.

Unaware of him, the jackal and the vulture were watching him through a camera. "He has the girl." The jackal said.

"How should we make our move?" The vulture said.

"Wait it out a bit. I have an idea." The jackal said, smirking.


	15. Duan Ji & The Car Keys Part 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy is captured by a car that drives by itself. Nick and Min team up along with a friend of Min to rescue her.

Judy did not expect her morning to open up with a car chase.

What exactly was happening was that she woke up that morning hearing a car race across the road of her apartment and police sirens. She was then getting ready for the day, then heard the same engines go by, then later on as she was walking out of her place, Again. They must've been going in a loop, she thought to herself.

She busted out of her apartment, ready to work, then realized the problem. She didn't have a car.

She slapped herself in the face for that and waited for a minute, waiting for the cars to possibly come back.

Then, she heard the same engines.

She readied herself, saw a police car chasing a red metallic Dodge Ram car.

She wished upon a star and jumped in front of the Dodge, and smacked herself onto the front window of the car.

She saw a monkey driving the car and he screamed.

Judy tried to figure out a way in the car when the sprays splashed her in the face, she rolled to the driver's seat door and knocked on it.

The monkey rolled down the window. "Can I help you miss?" The monkey asked.

"Yeah actually, I'm Judy Hopps. ZPD. Your kinda...breaking the law." Judy said.

"Am I?"

"Yeah I know right! So I kinda have to arrest you."

The two of them laughed for a few seconds before the monkey grabbed Judy by her chin with his hand and threw her into the car.

Judy plopped into the passenger's seat. "What was your plan?" Judy asked before pulling out a taser and going to taze the monkey. But the monkey uses its tail to wrap it around Judy's arm to stop her from tasing him.

Judy dropped the taser and used her another hand to grab it and tazed his tail.

The monkey fell unconscious and Judy sighed, but then realized that there was no driver. "What was I thinking?!" She asked herself before jumping into the front seat and wrecking the car into an alleyway.

It was wrecked because she hit a wall by the point she turned and it spun out of control until it stopped, and smoke began to appear from the engine.

Judy got out of the car before vomiting on the ground from dizziness.

Once she gave up, she heard a police car show up.

...

Later on, back at the ZPD, Judy entered the room where the car was being hold on for investigation along with Bogo.

"This is it," Bogo said. "Check it in case there's anything we should know this guy has." Bogo said.

"On it." Judy said going to take a look in it.

She opened the car door and got in.

Then, suddenly, the car turned on. "What the?" Judy asked herself.

"What did you do?" Bogo demanded.

"I did nothing! There's no keys!" Judy yelled as the car was starting.

Judy got out of the car as it started to head directly into Bogo. Bogo jumped out of the way and the car broke the wall getting out.

Bogo and Judy looked at each other. "Make sure we triple check." Judy said before the bunny and the buffalo ran off.

When they reached the main office, they saw some of the big officers, Fangmeyer and even Clawhauser included, attempting to hold the car at bay.

"I got it!" Judy said running to the car.

She jumped into the car and yanked the lever into park. The lever made itself go into reverse and went to hit the officers attacking it.

Judy put it in drive and it went to park.

Judy was fighting with the lever at this point, but then, she noticed something else, there was a necklace with a teal crystal.

It was glowing the color it already was, Teal.

But then, the car suddenly yanked her down into the front seat, buckled her in, and drove out of the building.

As the car drove off, Nick looked off in confusion. He ran up to Bogo. "What was that all about?!" Nick asked Bogo.

"I don't know, the car came to life and drove off with Hopps." Bogo said.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Nick yelled to himself. "Well...what are we waiting for? We got to find her." Nick said.

"Nick pumps the brakes, the car can move by itself, we can't just wait it out and then go look for it. It'll most likely be in a constant movement." Clawhauser said.

"Ugh." Nick groaned, before suddenly having a random idea pop into his head. "I got something!" Nick said before running off.

"And what is that?" Bogo asked.

Nick turned to Bogo. "I got a date at a Chinese restaurant." Nick said before walking out, looking like an action movie hero.

Bogo looked at Clawhauser. "What is he even talking about?" He asked the cheetah.

"I don't know. Who has a date at a Chinese restaurant?" Clawhauser asked. 

Nick entered the Chinese restaurant. "Min!" Nick yelled out.

Min Xiuyang appeared from out of nowhere, and smiled. "Ah Wilde, finally came around." Min said, passing food to two wolves.

"Yeah whatever, I need your help." Nick said.

"Spill it." Min said, nearly spilling tea.

"Judy was apparently kidnapped by some random car. And I know what you're thinking, was someone driving the car, No! The car drove by itself! How, I don't know!" Nick yelled.

"Really? Was anything in the car?" Min asked.

Nick contacted Bogo. "Chief, was anything in the car that we should know of?" Nick asked.

"Oh well, there was not much. Knick knacks, tissues, some random teal gem." Bogo said through the speaker of the phone, making it hearable to both Nick and Min.

Min, suddenly grasped her head in pain and nearly dropped on the ground.

"Gotta call you back *hangs up*, Min!" Nick said checking Min for anything. "You okay? You hurt?" He asked.

Min grabbed Nick by his tie and they both ran into the back of the restaurant.

Min walked over to a blue snake. "Wang, we have a problem." Min said to the viper.

Wang turned to Min. "A. What type of problem? And B. Who's the fox?" Wang asked.

"Well firstly, it's an old times related problem, and this is Nick Wilde. He's with the ZPD." Min said.

"Alright then, Wilde, name's Wang Guiyang *whispers to Min* does he know about the secret?" Wang said.

"He does." Min said.

"Alright then, Wilde, have you ever heard of the legend of the species known as the Dragon?" Wang said.

"Yeah. Never believed it." Nick said.

"Ha! You're looking at one. Well, one that was once a dragon. I changed into a viper to keep my identity a secret to live in this Society." Wang said.

Min grabbed Wang and Nick and they walked into the same room Nick was in last time.

"You need to work on that mouth of yours." Min said. "Someone can still hear you over there."

"Well in that case you should've brought me here beforehand." Wang said.

"Uh hi, officer here, I still need to know what's going on." Nick said.

Min sighed. "Sorry. Okay, don't mind me, going to show you the soul that possesses the gem." Min said walking over to Nick.

"Okay now I'm even more confus-" Nick went to say before Min placed her index fingers on Nick's forehead.

Nick felt all the surroundings fade into oblivion but then he was suddenly in a warzone with weapons, dead animals wearing Chinese armor, and fire everywhere.

Nick looked at Min, who had her nine tails now visible. "Long ago, when Zootopia was nothing but a small village, a blood soaked war went down. Many lives fought, and lost exactly that. Almost all by the warlord who caused it all." Min said before pointing to a monkey. Nick turned to see a glossy teal armor wearing monkey carrying a massive hammer. "Duan Ji. He murdered so many of my brothers and sisters, it almost tipped me over to the wrong side of the coin. However, I knew it was still wrong. So I stopped myself, we killed him, but when we did, he suddenly vanished, all I remember of that moment was that there was a teal light and a necklace. We spent centuries trying to find anything resembling him, but alas, there was nothing. I feel like the necklace that's in that car is the one Duan is in." Min said before they appeared back at the restaurant.

"WHAT!" Nick yelled out.

"I know it sounds nuts but please listen. When Bogo mentioned the necklace, I saw Duan and the necklace, so possibly they may be connected."

"What he wanted was to destroy the Tang Dynasty. And he promised us he will do anything to do that. I think he's out for revenge now." Wang added.

"What makes you say that?" Nick asked.

"Well, I may have had a vision about his thousands of three hundred year old army coming back from the dead." Wang said, chuckling.

"And where was it?" Min asked.

"The museum. The exhibit about the past." She said.

"Then that's where we're going." Nick said before the three of them walked out.

Min walked by a door and tossed a dollar into the room and caught up with Nick. "Every time we have to do something that involves the past, we have to give our boss a dollar. Happens rarely." Min said.

The trio entered the museum to see officers there.

Nick, confused, began to walk faster to Fangmeyer. "Hey Fangs, what's going on?" Nick asked.

"Reports say that a car similar to the one that took off with Judy has made it here. Says that it went to the Chinese exhibit." Fangmeyer said.

"Has anyone gotten in there?" Nick said.

"Yeah. Don't know what is happening up there." Fangmeyer said.

Min and Wang rushed up there along with Nick and they busted the doors down to see officers fighting against the car.

"Wang! Get in the car!" Min said to her before Nick and Min went to help the other officers.

Wang silthered across the ground and was able to get into the now broken window.

Judy, still in the car seat, was freaking out as officers tackled the car like it was a metal building, wang hopped onto the dashboard.

"No need to panic, I'll help you." Wang said before grabbing the necklace and throwing it outside of the car.

Then, the car suddenly stopped.

Judy and Wang looked at each other, Judy instantly unbuckled herself and got out of the car.

Then, out of nowhere, a massive hand grabbed her by the leg and dragged her into the air.

She looked at a teal colored monkey Ghost holding on to her, with her view making him look upside down.

She screamed in horror as she was trying to escape the monkey's grip.

"Put. The Bunny. Down. Duan Ji." Min said sternly.

The monkey tossed Judy aside and froze time itself.

Min revealed her nine tails. "You're welcome for freezing time by the way." Duan said.

"Long time no see." Min said.

"Same goes here. Wang, aren't you going to turn into your final form?"

"Don't want to cause collateral damage." Wang said.

"Alright then."

"What do you want?"

"Ain't it obvious. Vengeance."

"Vengeance. For what?" Min asked Duan.

"You don't remember me do you?"

"Mm. Yes we do." Wang said.

"How could you! *gets closer to them* My village needed your help! What did you do? Nothing! I was a guard for the king! And I had to watch him die, watch my community die every single day from starvation, diseases, and yet you had your perfect utopia! I took over the king's spot to destroy you! Well *laughs* that didn't work. So, I'll just resurrect every last soul day and night and I'll destroy Zootopia once and for al-" Duan said before Min crushed the necklace, destroying it.

Min put her tails back to normal before time went back to normal. Judy then planted onto the floor.

Min and Wang left the place before they could even get caught.

"Hopps, you okay?" Bogo asked.

"Yeah. Sorta. Just kinda, tired from the excessive driving." Judy said.

"Ok. Where did the car take you?"

"It just took me directly here." Judy said getting up. "I'll catch up. Just need to catch my breath." She said.

"Alright then. Feel anything bad, let me know." Bogo said before he and the other officers walked out.

Judy cracked her knuckles and saw the necklace, but it was in it's normal form. She didn't know that it was previously broken, Min and Wang did, but they were not in the room.

Judy grabbed the necklace and put it in a pocket on her utility belt. "You are not going anywhere." Judy said before walking out.

Unaware of her, the necklace began to lightly glow.


	16. Gift From The Heart Part 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Judy’s birthday, she thinks it’ll be a great day, but it takes a turn for the worse.

Judy's alarm went off and she turned it off.

She sloppily raised herself from the bed and rubbed her eyes, but then she remembered what today was. Today was October 17th. Her birthday.

She turned off her alarm and yawned. She checked her messages, expecting to see a message from her family wishing her a happy birthday, with lots and lots of heart emojis.

But Judy wasn't expecting the fact that there was no message. She was confused by this, because despite the fact they had a crazy amount of kids, Judy's parents Never forgot any of their children's birthdays. Which is a great feat in itself, but they never forget which children were born on what day, what time, even the amount of kids born on that day, twins or triplets. They never did forget it, plain and simple, and even better, if the one who has a birthday isn't at their home, they send them a great text at exactly midnight. But Judy had no message that day, which she just found odd.

"Ah, probably will be there later on." Judy said before checking the day. It was a Saturday, so she didn't have to check in at the station that day.

Judy took a quick shower, got dressed, and then finally got ready for her day.

She exited the apartment and began to start her day.

But there was just one, small, small small small small problem but was still rather big. She was tackled by a wolf into an alleyway and got a switchblade sprung right next to her neck.

"Alright bitch hand over your wallet and no one gets hurt." The wolf said menacingly

"Ok ok ok! I'll do it." Judy said going for what seemed to be her wallet, when really it was her tranquilizer.

She aimed it at the wolf, but the wolf sliced at the back of Judy's hand, making Judy drop the tranquilizer.

"What did I say?" The wolf said as blood began to seep out of Judy's skin.

"Alright!" Judy yelled out before fumbling to grab her wallet, but pulling off a magic trick that Nick once taught her.

"Here you go, take as much as you want." Judy said.

The wolf grabbed the wallet and ran off.

Judy got up and checked her bloodless hands to see what she was able to grab. Her badge, her license, a few bucks, and a pack of gum. And then she realized she didn't have her credit card.

Judy groaned in rage. "How did Nick do this! 'Dig your hand in the wallet as best you can without the robber noticing, and as he takes from you, have a tight grip on what you have.' And yet I couldn't grab the main thing robbers take!" Judy said before she remembered the bloody hand.

Judy sighed and she walked off to get it fixed.

The rest of the day went sorta okay. She had to work with the money she had, so she couldn't do as much as she wanted to.

That evening however, was when all hell broke loose.

So Judy, having very little of her money left, decided to get a water bottle for something to drink.

She entered a convenient store and greeted the store clerk.

She went into the back to grab a bottled water.

She opened the door that led to the compartment of water and grabbed one.

Then, she heard something be pushed onto the ground.

Thanks to her hearing, she ran to the front to see a wolf throwing a monkey a pack of chocolate milk before running off with cash.

"Hey!" Judy yelled out before she ran after the wolf.

The wolf busted out and Judy was in a full on sprint to her. "ZPD! Stop in the name of the law." Judy went to yell before a car came directly at her.

She laid on the ground as the car drove past her as she was under it.

She got back up immediately and charged at the guy.

He was running, pushing past people.

Judy grabbed the wolf's legs and tripped him.

A gun slid out of his pocket and landed near an old monkey, who looked at the other guy.

The wolf crawled toward the gun. "No!" The monkey yelled, grabbing the gun the same time as the wolf, and they both began to wrestle with the gun.

Judy went to intervene, but the wolf slapped her away with his open hand into a bicycle stand and Judy got crushed by the bicycle.

She pushed the bikes off.

*BANG*

Judy looked up to see the wolf running off and the monkey having blood appear on his shirt.

He was shot.

Judy ran up to the monkey as he fell down. "Sir, listen to me, everything's going to be alright." Judy said, trying to stop the bleeding.

She picked out her phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The person on the line asked.

"Hi. I need an ambulance pronto! There's a male monkey bleeding out on West 98th street!" Judy yelled.

"Ok miss, calm down. We will arrive as soon as possible." The person said.

"Ok, hurry!" Judy said before she hung up.

"Uncle Benjamin!"

Judy turned to see the same monkey she saw at the store running up to them in tears.

The monkey slid over to Judy. "What happened!" He asked.

"He was shot by the same guy at the store! I tried to stop him, but I was overpowered." Judy told the monkey.

"No no no no no no no!"

"I called an ambulance, he might make it out of the woods!" Judy said, forcing herself to be hopeful.

The monkey suddenly hugged Judy, sobbing his eyes out. Judy, knowing what this teen might be going through, kindly hugged the monkey back just as police began to arrive.

Later, Judy got back to her house and she closed the door.

She looked at her phone, still no message from her family, but there was definitely news headlines about the recent incident.

The rope that Judy was on almost broke; all the frustrations she's been dealing with the wolf knight, Nick, the day she's been having, discount Robin Hood killing that incident monkey for doing the right thing, the mutagen, the visions she had, and even Fangmeyer's sister still being on the run have been making her more and more upset.

She threw her phone across the room in frustration.

She punched the wall and yelled at the pain it brought to her fist.

"Stop it there!" One of the neighbors said.

"Shut up man, I'm trying to sleep!" The other said.

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!" Judy yelled with all of her inner rage.

They were both silent after that.

She threw the necklace she had from the car chase across the room and it landed by her doorstep.

Judy flopped onto her bed and landed on her pillow. "I wish I was never born!" She yelled in utter frustration before trying to go to sleep.

An hour later, she was still awake. She couldn't go to sleep, not only because she was flaming hot, all of her thoughts were racing through her mind.

Then, she heard something emitting from a corner of the room.

She looked over, ready to actively kill someone if she had to, when she saw the necklace glowing teal.

Judy walked over to the necklace and picked it up.

She went to put it away, but when she went to drop it into it, it froze in midair.

Judy looked at it confused, she even tapped it, nothing happened.

"I froze time."

Judy turned to see a monkey wearing battle armor behind her, but it was teal as well, and almost translucent.

Judy grabbed her tranquilizer gun and shot at the monkey. But the dart froze in midair.

Judy dropped it, but it still floated where she had it with her hands. "Who are you?" Judy asked.

"Name's Duan Ji. You may remember me from the necklace." Duan said.

"Are you a ghost?" Judy said.

"No. A spirit."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Whatever. Anyway, you may be wondering why I'm here. To give you a choice."

"What choice?"

"Look out the window."

Judy looked out the window to see Wolf Knight, aiming a sniper at her window.

"Within the next 5 seconds, he would mutant you into a rabid beast. You will cause chaos in the city. So much that you would be put out of your own misery." Duan said.

Judy turned to Duan. "Why are you giving me this chance?" Judy asked.

"To show you your wish." Duan said, letting out his hand. "You wished to not be born, didn't you?" Duan said.

Judy looked at Duan's hand. Her curiosity took the best of her, and she took his hand.

Immediately, she teleported into a prison cell.

She looked around the place, with Duan in the corner before she saw Nick being forced into the cell.

"Nick?!" Judy yelled.

The officer shut the gates.

Nick ran to the cell and attempted to get the gates off.

"What happened?" Judy asked Duan.

"Well because you were never born, you never got Nick to abandon his con artist ways. The day he would've become a ZPD officer, he was caught committing tax evasion and was arrested, put in court, and tried to smooth his way out of it. Didn't work, is going to spend the next 5 years serving jail time, like you would've said." Duan said.

"How do you know about that?" Judy asked.

"Simple; when we shook hands, you let me in your head and time is still frozen, so I know all of your memories, and I make alternate timelines from your memories. Think of it like this, if you have a memory of driving a car one specific way, I can show you the memory of you going a different way. This power also includes the ability of showing events without you ever being created. Speaking of which, since I know you're memories, I can also show you this." Duan said before he snapped his fingers and they were suddenly in the cold case room the ZPD had.

"Why are we here?" Judy asked.

Duan pulled out a file from a shelf. "Take a look." He said.

Judy grabbed it to see these words. 'The Night Howlers.'

Judy looked at it surprised as she flipped through the files. "Since you were never born, you never figured out the night howler case. Everyone figured out about Lionheart containing the predators that were infected, and they were just barely able to make a cure, but the cause of it all was gone with the wind. And because of that." Duan said before he and Judy appeared in TundraTown, as a riot was happening.

"It felt like every week there was a new riot, and a new mammal infected." Duan said.

"How did they discover about the mayor hiding the predators?" Judy asked.

"Simple; he told them." Duan said before they appeared at a court, with Lionheart being taking out in handcuffs.

"The situation got so out of hand, that he had no choice but to admit what happened to him. However, Bellweather was behind it all. So, they didn't find out when you did. They only did when she died in a car crash, an entire decade later, that was leading to your chief being shot." Duan said.

"Wait, Clawhauser! What happened to Clawhauser?" Judy asked worriedly.

"Well." Duan said as they appeared at a cemetery with Clawhauser's name on a grave.

Judy gasped in emotional turmoil and she fell on her knees about to cry. "What happened to him?"

"Suicide. Since you were not born, and didn't solve the case, Clawhauser was trapped in the boiler for so many years. Sure he had Screech, but he was quickly gone by Bellweather. So he was all alone there. Couldn't even make it to the halfway point before kicking the bucket." Duan said.

Judy began to cry. "Does anything good come out of this in the slightest?"

"A small bit." Duan said before they appeared at the lobby of the ZPD.

Then, she saw out of all people, Cameron in a ZPD uniform walked straight on in.

"Cameron!" Judy yelled.

"Yeah, since you were not born, Cameron became the first rabbit officer in history." Duan said.

"Morning Cameron." Fangmeyer said.

"Morning to you good pal, another day to not hopefully hit death's hay." Cameron said.

"What about Fangmeyer?" Judy asked.

"Ah, he's the same. He was unfortunately never able to find his sister."

"The Wolf Knight?"

"He teamed up with Bellweather and just caused more chaos."

"My family!"

Duan sighed and showed a wheat field where a beautiful sunset took place.

Judy saw her parents in the field. "Nothing would've changed." Duan said.

Judy turned to Duan. "What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"If you weren't born, your family's life wouldn't have changed in the slightest." Duan admitted.

Then, Judy was back in her apartment, petrified with fear.

"I changed my mind! I want everything to stay the same! Don't let me die! Please please please!" Judy begged Duan.

Duan looked at her almost like he cared. "Your wish, is my command." Duan said before snapping his fingers.

Then, time went back to normal. The items Judy had floating in the air dropped to the ground.

Then, the dart Judy was worried about crashed through the window and just barely missed her.

She hid under her bed.

Then, she heard police sirens. "Freeze Wolf Knight!" She heard Nick yell from outside.

Judy waited 10 minutes before she got out of the bed and went to sleep.

She woke up the next morning from a notification on her phone.

She grabbed her phone to see that it was her parents wishing her a happy birthday.

Judy looked confused, then looked at the date. Today was October 17th. She looked confused but then remembered yesterday was the 16th.

Judy slapped herself in the face for losing it like she did.

She texted her parents back saying 'Thanks! Love you!'

She got up to get ready for the new day.

When she was about to go open the door, she saw something drop on the floor that entered from her mail door.

She grabbed it to see that it was her wallet!

Judy looked at it carefully. Everything was in it last time she checked it.

She then realized there was a note from someone. 'Sorry about stealing your wallet. Didn't realize you were the bunny cop. :).'

Judy smiled at that note and then she realized that there was one thing she would be incomplete without doing.

After doing some research, she walked over to a house in the rainforest district and knocked on the person's door.

An old female monkey opened the door, tears in her eyes and tissues in her arms. "Can I help you, officer? Do you know who killed him?!"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't found him yet. I'll get to it soon. Is the kid here?" Judy asked.

"Oh Peter, no, he's doing something else. You want something to drink?"

"No, I just want to say, I'm sorry I couldn't help your husband." Judy said.

"It's ok. Sometimes, we have to take responsibility for what we can do. Ben was a good man, he wouldn't want us to bury yourself in the pain of losing him and lash it out on people. He would've wanted us to do the next right thing, and help anyone else from going through the same thing." She said.

Judy hugged the monkey softly, and the monkey returned it.

Once she let go, Judy walked away. "Have a nice day." Judy said.

"You too." She said before closing the door.

Meanwhile, Wolf Knight, The Jackal, and The Vulture were down in their lab. "So you're telling us that she was in a different spot when you fired like she was a speedster and she didn't realize it?" The jackal recapped.

"Exactly!" The wolf knight said in frustration.

"Well in that case, we'll have to take more *pushes a button* drastic measures." The vulture said as it was revealed two suits for both the jackal and the vulture.

The jackal had green titanium armor that would cover his entire body with yellow visors to cover his eyes on his mask and it had grenades and a gilder by it to have him fly across with the vulture.

The vulture had grey shiny armor with green visors on the mask and it had gadgets to hide in the wings, in which the wings were silver blades as the feathers. His gadgets included blades, blasters, and other advanced gadgets for the time. Some of them would be shared with the jackal.

"Wait, so you're telling me you could've use these the entire time?" Wolf Knight said.

"You are dismissed for the day." The jackal said.

Wolf Knight sighed and he walked out.

"So, what do we do with these?" The vulture asked.

"How about we give Hopps an old rival to settle their differences." The jackal smirked.


	17. The Revenge of Bellweather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bellweather breaks out of prison, Judy tries to defeat her as she kidnaps the mayor.

"Hey Bellweather!"

Bellweather woke up from her nap to see a lion guard at her cell. "You have a letter." He said, throwing the letter into the cell before walking up.

Bellweather groaned and got up to see what this letter was.

She grabbed it and got back onto her bed.

She unraveled the letter to see a small thin circular object in it with a small piece of paper in it.

She looked at the circle before looking at the letter.

'Place it on the outside of the cell ;).'

Bellweather, confused, got up again and placed it on the outside of the cage.

The circle glowed green and a shockwave took place, blowing Bellweather back.

When she got back up, a key slammed onto the cell. And a pistol.

Bellweather cheered in excitement and grabbed the keys from it.

She climbed up to where the keys were supposed to go, and she twisted the key into the hole, unlocking it.

All the prisoners noticed her unlocking her cell. Some cheered for her, while others begged her to let them out as well.

"Sorry fellas, I got a date with destiny." Bellweather said grabbing the gun and the circle before walking off.

The lion guard from earlier noticed her and began to charge at her. "Freeze!" He yelled.

Bellweather shot at the guard in the head and he fell down, blood splattering out of his skull.

Bellweather began to run across the prison, desperate to make it out of this shithole that would now be her permanent home if she didn't make it out.

She made it to the lobby, only to be meant by 5 other guards, aiming at her.

Bellweather stopped. "Bellweather, I'm going to ask you this one time; surrender now." A cheetah officer said.

Before Bellweather can think of anything, a small ball landed on the ground. Everyone looked at it before it blew up white smoke, surrounding the room.

The officers, surprised, coughed for a while.

When they looked over to try and see Bellweather, she was gone.

"Surprise." They heard Bellweather say behind them before shooting all five of them in the head, having blood splashed around the room even more.

She ran outside to have a nice breeze of fresh air roll through her before she was suddenly yanked by someone and dipped into a sewer grate.

Bellweather got up to see The Wolf Knight in front of her. "Wait are you that-" Bellweather went to say before Wolf Knight covered her mouth.

"Shut up and follow me." He said before he ran with her, across the sewer.

...

"She what!" Judy yelled at the crime scene of the prison, with Clawhauser telling her the news.

"She did! You can't blame me!" Clawhauser said.

Judy rolled her eyes. "I risked my life to save the city and yet she still got out, that sneaky son of a…”

"Officers. I have some news." Bogo said walking in.

All the officers turned to Bogo.

"Now, according to one of the prisoners, she used some circular device given to her in a letter to get the keys to her, and she escaped." Bogo said.

'Of course, like it wasn't easy for her enough.' Judy thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Bellweather and Wolf Knight walked into a lab with the jackal and the vulture sitting by a computer.

"Got her." The wolf knight said.

"Ah, miss bellweather, please to meet you." The jackal said.

"Who are you people?" Bellweather asked.

"You can call me, The Green Jackal."

"And me, The Grey Vulture."

"I'm not calling either of you that, I'm just calling you J and V." Bellweather said.

"Ha, good one." Wolf knight said, admitting it.

"Doesn't matter! Miss Bellweather, I know you want. Revenge on Hopps for humiliating you like that. I say we team up." The jackal said.

"Why should I trust you?" Bellweather said.

"Because I have something that can make the Prey *pulls out mutagen* become the Predator." The jackal said before suddenly splashing it onto Bellweather, and she fell onto the floor, convulsing.

...

Judy and Bogo were in the security room for the prison, trying to see where Bellweather was.

"I don't get it, they look fine, how did she get out?" Judy said.

The camera then glitched, revealing what the room looked like now.

"What the hell?" Bogo said.

"These must've been hacked to find where she was." Judy said as another camera glitched.

"Fast forward it." Bogo said.

Judy did so, and soon after that, the camera revealed dry blood and officers swarming the area.

"The only idea of a place I guess she could have gone is outside the front door." Judy said.

"Then we better check there." Bogo said walking out.

Judy followed him all the way outside to try and see if they could notice anything.

Then, out of nowhere, Nick appeared and began to smell something.

Judy jumped nervously at the sudden show up he had.

Nick went to a sewer grate. "My best bet is that she went down here chief. Want me to head down there with a few officers?" Nick asked.

"Sure Wilde." Bogo said nervously, but not enough for anyone to notice.

"On it." Nick said before jumping down in there.

Bogo and Judy walked back in to see officers crowded by the television.

"What's going on?" Bogo asked.

"You gotta take a look at this." Clawhauser said before grabbing Judy so she can see.

"Breaking News now; the mayor of Zootopia Cooper Wolfe has been taken by a massive sheep rumored to be once Mayor Lionheart's assistant Bellweather, who was behind the night howler serum 3 months ago. Rumors of location are yet to be unknown. Here's Wolfe's assistant, Stripes as he recalls what happened." The newsman said before cutting to Stripes.

"So the mayor was sitting at his desk. I was by the window, talking with him about what the plan is for the mutating animals and what to do about the people being mutated. When suddenly, the roof was ripped off and a massive hand that looked like a sheep's but ten times larger, and had the claws of my own species, picked him up like he was a toothpick and walked off just like that." Stripes said before showing the missing roof.

"Put me down!" Judy yelled at Clawhauser.

Clawhauser quickly placed her on the ground where like a pull back toy car, she was out of the building and in her car.

She drove off all the way to the mayor's office. When she got out of her car when she was there, she saw that the roof was indeed missing.

She busted in to see other officers exploring the area.

She ran across the hallway and busted into the mayor's office.

She saw Stripes and the Mayor's wife, Becky, being talked to by an officer.

"Stripes! Where did the sheep go?" Judy said.

Stripes looked up to the ceiling and pointed to the bottom left. "That way." He said.

Judy nodded and she ran off.

She ran outside to see pieces of the roof everywhere.

She saw massive footsteps on the ground, seeming like a giant stepped on them. That seemed to be the case.

Judy looked around the place to see a message on a massive piece of the roof. 'National history museum Hopps.' It said.

Judy took a breath as Becky caught up with her. "The museum." The red sheep asked.

"Yeah." Judy said.

"Our daughter is there on a field trip." Becky said, beginning to panic.

"Becky, relax. I'm going there right now." Judy said before running off.

She hopped into her car, turned on her sirens, and began to fly off.

She paused the car at the museum, and the roof was also missing from there.

Judy rushed into the building and saw that the place was in a wreck. Walls were broken, leaving the broken pieces on the ground, some exhibits were broken and on the ground, and lights were flickering.

Judy followed a trail of broken tiles, trying to find bellweather.

She entered the same room she was at where she discovered Bellweather's true intentions when she saw Cooper hanging from a rope by his legs.

"Mr Mayor!" Judy yelled running to him.

"No stop!" Cooper yelled.

Judy stopped only to see a mine right where she would've stepped on it. "What happened?" Judy asked.

"Oh Hopps. You have fallen into a trap."

Judy looked to see Bellweather, grown exponentially, wearing a red jumpsuit, looking at the bunny. "What type of trap?" Judy asked.

"Oh you know, the kind where it doesn't end for the prey." Bellweather said before the grey vulture appeared.

"But it ends well for the predators." He said.

Judy turned to the vulture. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Call me the grey vulture." He said.

The wolf knight also appeared behind Judy. "You might as well just surrender now Hopps. You can't stop us." He said, pulling out a crossbow.

Judy readied her feet when she saw the green jackal, but he was also having Cooper's daughter along with the other students dangling like pirates on a plank, probable to land on a mammoth's tusk.

Judy looked to Cooper, who was just as scared as he was. "Stacy! Look at me, it's going to be okay." Cooper yelled to his daughter.

"Ah, lies lies and nothing but lies." The jackal said.

Judy knew she would have to make her moves carefully. One wrong move, and it could all go wrong.

Judy constructed a small plan in her head.

She ran over to the vulture, who began to shoot at her with the silver feathers.

She dodged them all and grabbed two of them.

She bounced off a box the vulture was near and clashed the feathers with The Wolf Knight's blade, before kicking him in the face.

She landed on the ground and ran across the ground.

Bellweather swiped her hand at her, but Judy jumped over the arm and jumped over to the jackal.

The jackal threw a grenade. She grabbed it and threw it at Bellweather.

Judy landed on the gilder as a small explosion took place and the jackal kicked her off.

She landed on a box and it broke into pieces.

She grabbed onto a dagger before it flew in the air toward the vulture.

Judy used this opportunity and tackled the vulture onto the ground.

She went to punch the vulture, but she nearly broke her hand because the mask was so unbreakable.

The wolf knight pushed her off.

He aimed his crossbow at her, and she barely missed the arrow which almost hit her in the eye.

Judy grabbed the arrow and stabbed it in vulture's green visor, cracking it, but not breaking through it.

The vulture grabbed her arm and flew her up into the air before punching her.

She landed on the ground and Bellweather went to stomp on her.

Judy rolled out of the way just in time. But then, she had a dagger put at her neck by Wolf Knight.

"We're going to give you a choice; it's either the mayor or the children, which one are you going to choose?" He said to the helpless bunny.

Judy looked at the kids, then Cooper. Cooper moved his eyes toward the kids. Judy motioned to Cooper. But Cooper moved the eyes again. Judy sighed. She knew Cooper would do anything in order to help his city, if it meant giving up his life.

Judy sighed. "Cut out the mayor." Judy said.

"Will do." Wolf knight said before the vulture threw a feather at the rope Cooper had. And he started to fall down.

But then, Bogo appeared from the outside and tackled Cooper over to the edge. Bogo grabbed onto the edge and Cooper by the rope.

Judy grabbed her tranquilizer and shot Wolf Knight, making nothing happen.

Judy groaned as she removed a piece of Wolf Knight's armor and shot at the leg.

Wolf knight fell down and Judy got back into the action.

Other officers appeared in the room.

Bellweather grabbed Judy and she ran into a side room.

Judy dropped her dart gun again.

Bellweather threw Judy to the ground.

Bellweather charged at Judy.

Judy crawled between Bellweather's legs as Bellweather crashed into the wall.

Judy continued to crawl toward her dart gun and aimed it at Bellweather, only she wasn't there.

She got up and went outside to see that she was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, Bogo was able to get the green jackal to safely let go of the children and they were all escorted by a few officers.

Bogo punched the jackal. The jackal got a blaster from the vulture and aimed it at Bogo, who pulled out his own gun.

They fired at each other, making Bogo drop his gun on the floor.

The jackal grabbed Bogo by the throat and threw him into a wall, and then another.

The jackal got a knife and walked towards Bogo.

Bogo grabbed a broken part of the wall and smashed it onto the Jackal's head, making him fly out of control.

Clawhauser was fighting the vulture, protecting Cooper.

The vulture threw his feathers at Clawhauser, and he was barely dodging them.

He ran away from the vulture, only to trip by a feather the vulture threw.

He saw the vulture raising his wings and had the feathers come back, and he flew towards Clawhauser.

Clawhauser turned to see a fire hydrant behind glass.

Something erupted in Clawhauser as he grabbed the vulture by the throat and threw him into the glass, shattering it.

The vulture fell down as Clawhauser grabbed the hydrant.

The cheetah slid across the ground and shot the foam at the vulture.

The vulture was then blinded by the foam and couldn't see anything from the visors.

Fangmeyer was fighting The Wolf Knight.

Wolf Knight knew who Fangmeyer was because of Lily, so he could use that to his advantage.

Fangmeyer caught Wolf Knight's sword and began to make him drop it. "How's the sister?" Wolf Knight asked.

Fangmeyer looked at Wolf Knight confused. "What?" He asked.

Wolf Knight gained control of the sword again and slashed Fangmeyer by his side, making him scream and fall down.

The jackal then flew into the area where Clawhauser was, crashing into a wall, and having his mask fall off.

Clawhauser had an idea.

He slammed the metal hydrant at the vulture's mask, making it break a little bit.

Clawhauser removed the mask and grabbed both of the armored animals and grabbed out his phone. "Selfie!" He yelled before taking a photo of all three of them, now having the faces of the people they were potentially up against.

Wolf Knight grabbed Clawhauser by the tail and threw him into a glass container, inside it a model of a wild animal, making it break.

"We're leaving now!" Wolf Knight yelled, grabbing the two of them and running off.

Judy saw them. "Hey!" Judy yelled running after them before Wolf Knight grabbed a spear from it's compartment and tossing it at Judy

Judy dodged for cover before she saw Cooper grab it and toss it at Wolf Knight with perfect accuracy, hitting Wolf Knight's armor.

They still got away.

Judy sighed and ran over to Clawhauser. "Are you okay?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. I think I'll make it." Clawhauser said, making a seat.

Once they all got back to the station, Clawhauser, Judy, Bogo, and Fangmeyer were in the break room.

Clawhauser was showing them the photo he had on his phone. "So this is apparently what we're up against." Clawhauser said to them.

"Makes sense. If the Wolf Knight was with them, then possibly they were all working together along with Bellweather." Bogo said.

"Yeah." Judy said before patting Fangmeyer on the back, motioning him to follow her.

They both got up and left.

"What's wrong Judy?" Fangmeyer asked.

"I think Lily knows, or knew who we're fighting against." Judy said.

"Really?" Fangmeyer said.

"Yes. Think about it, she said 'Jackal and Vulture'. And we were fighting a Jackal and a Vulture. So maybe, they did something to her that caused her to be in that hypothesized state she was in."

"Well, Wolf Knight asked me how my sister was. So maybe she was connected to them somehow."

"Yeah. Totally." Judy said, remembering the actual reason why she was like this. Being raped, getting pregnant with cross bred and possibly other things.

"Look, we'll solve this later. We just have to focus on the now." Judy said before she walked off.

Fangmeyer sighed and he also walked off, wondering where his sister was.

Speaking of whom, Lily and Cameron were flipping through the channels on the couch, being really cozy next to each other with a blanket.

Cameron was flipping through the channels as they ran by a news channel about what happened at the museum.

"Go back. To the news." Lily said.

"Ok." Cameron said flipping back.

They watched the news and they saw images of the Wolf Knight , the vulture, Bellweather, and the jackal on the news.

Lily, suddenly began to breath very noisily and panicky. "Lily is everything ok?" Cameron asked worried.

Lily fell to the ground, seeming to have an anxiety attack.

Cameron jumped to her aid. "Lily! What's wrong? Who are those people?!" Cameron yelled.

Lily could barely breath, making her not being able to speak.

"Damnit Lily, if you tell me, this could be of assistants in order to help us stop them, so tell me!" Cameron said.

Lily laid down on the ground, still slightly losing it. Cameron laid down next to her. "I remember them."

"You do?" He asked.

"Barely. I know who they are." Lily said.


	18. A Time Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While solving a new case, Judy and Nick come across a time machine and it sends them back to separate times.

Judy parked her car at a warehouse, where she was told to go. The reasoning for this was that Bogo had assigned her to investigate this warehouse because of reported strange sightings from the windows of the room.

Judy got out of her car and walked towards the door.

"Assigned here too?" A voice told her.

Judy turned to see Nick with a coffee in his hands. "Yeah Bogo told me to come over here. Didn't expect you to be here. And please, let's act professionally during this." Nick said before he opened the doors to the place.

Judy sighed and grabbed her dart gun and walked on in.

"Ok, here's the plan. I'll get down here, you go up there." Judy said to Nick.

"Alright carrots." Nick said before walking up.

Judy explored the room, making sure not to miss a detail, when she stepped on something.

She looked down to see an ID badge. She grabbed it and saw the name of it. It was a cat and his name was Scott CatWest.

She held onto the badge and continued to explore.

Nick explored the floor when he ran into a capsule, with a bunch of other techno nonsense with it.

"Hey Hopps!" Nick yelled.

Judy showed up to see Nick. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I found this." Nick said pointing to the capsule.

"What is it?" Judy asked.

"Not sure, just caught it sitting here." Nick said walking over to it.

Judy followed him.

Nick wiped some dust off of it and they the circular glass door slid opened and flew to the top.

Nick got in the place. "I don't think that's a good idea. We don't know what this thing can do." Judy said.

"Saids the bunny who had fox repellent while her partner was a fox?" Nick said.

Judy thumped her foot on the ground repeatedly before jumping into the thing with Nick.

"Alright Wilde, listen here. I don't care if you think my carrying that around was a bad idea, but I didn't want to see you get mutated and have nothing on me when you attacked me, so forgive me for worrying about myself and you." Judy said.

"Okay, sure." Nick said before checking exploring the place even more.

Judy kicked the wall without even looking at it in rage when it roared to life, with blue and purple lights shining on.

Nick and Judy looked around the place in confusion before they saw a massive GPS appear at the cockpit.

Nick walked into it to see what this was. He saw a hologram appear on, revealing a bunch of dates, years, and moments from history.

Nick looked at it confused and swiped across the entire hologram, exploring what this thing had.

Nick then sneezed, and accidentally tapped something that made lighting appear outside the capsule.

Nick began to back away from the cockpit. "What did you do!" Judy yelled.

"I may have activated the gimmick of this thing." Nick chuckled.

Then, they both appeared in a purple portal and the capsule began to fly through the place.

Nick and Judy both being to lose their minds. "What is going on?" Nick asked.

"I don't know!" Judy yelled before noticing an escape pod.

"Follow me!" Judy yelled before running to the pod.

Nick went to follow, but the ship bumped into something, and Judy fell into the pod, flipped a switch from the wall, and the pod doors closed and flew away from the capsule.

"Judy!" Nick yelled.

Judy looked to see Nick, helpless as the capsule flew off.

Judy walked to the cockpit of the escape pod. "Ok, uh thing? Take me somewhere! Anywhere for that matter!" Judy yelled.

The pod picked a random location in time and an alternate pathway for the portal opened and the pod followed it.

Nick's capsule crash landed on a corn farm and slid through the dirt until it stopped on it's tracks.

Nick escaped the capsule and checked his surroundings. It was a sunny day wherever he was.

"Hello." He heard a robotic voice say.

Nick screamed to see that the capsule was talking to him. "What are you!" Nick yelled.

"I am what is known as Project FT. FT stands for Father Time." It said.

"Wait, does that mean you're a time machine?" Nick asked.

"Yes." It said.

Nick groaned. "Alright, what year is it and where am I?" Nick asked.

"It is the year 2000. Your current location is Bunnyburrow." It said.

The machine shot clothes at Nick. "Put these on. They are appropriate for the times."

"Wait, aren't you going to take me back to 2016?" Nick asked the machine.

"I need to charge, you might as well explore." It said.

Nick, resistantly entered the capsule and got changed.

Judy's pod dumped into the ocean, on a dark night.

"Ejection imminent." The pod said.

Judy looked at it before she was shot out of the capsule with a pack of clothes that fitted her.

She landed on a beach, no one was on it, thank god, and she got up.

"Are you kidding me!" Judy yelled before noticing a porta potty.

Judy looked at the clothes. "Oh what the hell." Judy said before getting in.

When she got out, her first mission was to solve what year it was.

She walked up to a mouse that was walking by her. "Excuse me, what year is it?" Judy asked.

"Uh, 1993?" The mouse said before walking off awkwardly.

Judy groaned and began to walk around the town.

Nick walked across the corn field, wearing the clothes that the machine gave him.

Eventually, he saw a group of animals, mostly bunnies, walking around near a barn.

Nick, curious, decided to get what this was all about.

When he got there, he realized that this was some form of school fair that they were having.

Nick begrudgingly took himself to the fair, interesting in seeing anything happening while waiting for that machine to get back to power.

Nick slid himself into the place and began walking around, acting like he was there and definitely wasn't one of two Zootopia's first time travellers.

Nick saw two adult bunnies walking in between a little girl bunny in a police uniform, skipping like nothing else.

Nick nearly laughed out loud seeing her, but was able to not draw any eyes at him. He knew exactly who that was.

Judy Hopps.

It seemed like they were talking about something that Nick couldn't make out at the beginning, but once they got just slightly closer, he began to hear them.

"That's the beauty of complacency Judy. If you don't try anything new you'll never fail." Her father said to her, giving Nick mixed signals.

"I like trying actually." Judy admitted hopping onto a haystack.

"What your father means hon is it's gonna b difficult. Impossible even for you to become a police officer." Her mother said as Nick began to follow them, acting like he was looking at the food stands in case he were to buy some, but his ears were dead focused on that talk.

"Right. There's never been a bunny cop." Her father said.

"No." Her mother said.

"Bunnies don't do that."

"Never."

"Never."

"Oh." Young Judy said, having the smile slowly fade from her face. But it came back up. "Then I guess I'll have to be the first one." She said.

"Because I am gonna make the world a better place!" Judy screamed.

Nick smiled. He had missed that quirkiness that Judy always had when they were partners, in fact more than ever now that he's literally with the same person but younger.

"What do you mean I'm fired!?"

Nick heard that from the corner of his ear.

"I'm sorry Derwin, the principal told us to tell you." Another person said.

Nick followed where the noise was leading him to see a jackal seeming to be a science teacher along with 3 sheeps in labcoats.

"But why did want to do so!" The jackal asked seemingly furious that he's been fired.

"Well, it's your side project." One sheep said.

"What side project?" The jackal asked

"You know, that side project that one of your students Judy Hopps discovered along with her friends, it was something about animal evolution." A black sheep said. "And one of these people who found it was my daugther, who told us everything that they found."

"But in order for all animal kind to prevent mass extinction we need to evolve to a new stage! I've spent years trying to think of something. For one-"

"I don't want to hear it. You're fired, period end of discussion, take all your things out of your classroom by the end of the day." Another sheep said before the three of them walked away.

"Soak it all in fellas! This isn't the last time you've hear of Derwin Wilmot!" The jackal screamed before faceplanting his head on the counter.

Nick looked off at him in confusion. Evolution? Extinction? 'No, that can't be. He can't be the green jackal.' Nick thought to himself before noticing young Judy walking between two stands.

Nick, curious, went to see what she was looking at.

Nick went to a small bush near a tree Judy was hiding in and took cover in that as the two saw a young fat fox and a potential friend of his surrounding two sheep, one white and one black, and another bunny, looking younger than Judy.

This is what he saw.

"Give me your tickets right now, or I'm gonna kick your meek little sheep butt." The fox said, slighty pushing the sheep by the end.

"Ow! Cut it out Gideon!" The black sheep said.

"Bah, Bah! What are you gonna do, cry!" Gideon yelled ripping the tickets away.

"Hey!" Judy said walking up to them.

'Uh oh.' Nick thought to himself as this tiny little bunny walked up to the fox, who even today has a 101% chance that he's still taller than Judy.

"You heard her, cut it out." She said.

"Nice costume loser. What crazy world are you living in where you think a bunny could be a cop?" Gideon asked the bunny.

Judy, still standing strong, actually didn't run off like a coward. "Kindly return my friends tickets." She said sternly as a child could say.

"Come and get em. But watch out, because I'm a fox, and like you said in your dumb little stage play, us predators used to eat prey! And that killer instinct's still in our Dunnah!" Gideon said.

"Uh I'm pretty much sure it's pronounced DNA." His friend said.

"Don't tell me what I know Travis." Gideon said.

"You don't scare me Gideon." Judy said before Gideon pushed her to the ground, making her hat fall off and her friends hide behind that same tree.

Nick felt his muscled tense extremely, playing Guess Who on what would happen to Judy.

"Scared now?" Gideon asked her.

"Look at her nose twicth, she is scared." Travis said.

"Cry little baby bunny, cry." Gideon said before Judy straight up kicked Gideon in the fwce.

Nick heard her friends gasp, and he almost did.

"Ah you don't know when to quit do you?" Gideon said before making showing off his claws.

Nick wanted to stop him. He wanted nothing more than to shove out of the bush, tackled Gideon and get Judy in her friends out of there. But he knew if he actually did so, time would probably change so drastically that certain events may have never happened.

Thus, Gideon scratched Judy in the face, and she screamed in pain.

Thankfully, there was no blood. But there was three clean scratches on her left cheek.

Gideon planted Judy's face to the ground. "I want you to remember this moment the next time you think you will EVER be anything more than just a stupid carrot farming dumb bunny!" Gideon said before letting go, high fiving Travis, and walking off.

Nick couldn't take this nonsense anymore and he snuck out of the bush and he walked out.

...

Judy was sitting on a bench, reading a newspaper, thinking of a solid plan to do.

Then, she saw a vulture trying to talk with a Bengal Tiger.

"Ali, please just give me a chance." The vulture said.

"I'm sorry Clive, but no." Ali said.

'Wait, Bengal Tiger, first name Ali, that's Ali goddamn Khan!' Judy thought in her head. Ali was the founder and CEO around this time of the Sundurbans Shipping Company, the powerful shipping company originated from Bangaldesh.

"But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity Mr Khan. The mutagen I'm forming could save everyone in Zootopia and even the world from mass extinction! You just need to give me the resources to do so!"

"Look Clive, I care about the world just as much as you do. But I can't pull off such a risky investment right now that we don't even know is going to work. It can bankrupt my company, and that's the last thing I want to do. In time, maybe I'll give you a call." Ali said before

"We don't have time Khan! Any second of any year, of any month, any day could be the last! If we need to do this, we need to do this now!"

"It's not today isn't it?!" Ali said before he got in his car and drove off.

The vulture groaned in rage and he flew off.

Judy was curious about what the vulture was saying. Mass extinction? What's the worry about that? Nothing happened around this time that potentially meant the end of it all?

Judy's train of thought was thrown off rails by a door launching open.

She removed the newspaper to see a young fox, either 8 or 9, running down the stairs, looking like he saw a horrid monster.

Not only that, but the fox actually had a muzzle strapped onto his face, and he was wearing a junior ranger scout uniform.

Judy felt chills run all over her body cause she knew exactly who that was.

Nick.

She finally realized where she was, she's on the day where Nick join the scouts, only to be muzzled by them.

Nick quickly removed the muzzle and threw it away, and he began to sob into the night.

Judy wanted to help him. She would give up everything she had if she could just get up, walk over to the fox, and just hug him. Letting him know that the world was a dangerous place, and he shouldn't let that beat him down till he couldn't take it anymore, he should overcome it, and prevent others from going through the same thing.

But she couldn't without causing problems in time.

Then, someone tapped her shoulders.

She looked behind her before she was taken into an alleyway.

She looked before her to see a cat. "Do you have any idea what the hell you've gotten yourself into?" The cat said.

"What?" Judy asked confused.

"Oh no you don't know! You almost messed with all of time!"

"I-wh-wait, who are you?" Judy asked.

"Marcus Catwest, Time Travel Agency." He said.

Judy realized something. "Wait, you mean like Scott Catwest?"

Marcus looked at her funny. "Yes. What day is it in your time?"

"Uh, November 2nd, 2016." Judy said.

Marcus said. "The day he died." Scott said.

"Wait a minute, explain your story first." Judy asked.

"Well, my great grandfather Scott Catwest was a scientist that always wanted to make a time machine. But on your day, he died the day before, thankfully, his wife gave birth to my grandmother a few years before hand, and then about a nearish 2 centuries later, we've made time travel agency, making sure that all of time stays on track no matter the price." Marcus said before grabbing out a watch. "Take this." Marcus said.

Judy grabbed the watch. "Set it to your day." Marcus said as they changed it to the date Judy was at.

"And now." Marcus said before they both dissapeared.

...

Nick walked back to the cornfield. He finally got it. He finally got Judy's fears other than the whole mutation deal. She was probably scared of him pulling a Gideon Grey on him. She was probably scared of Nick going savage. She was probably scared of him getting mutated, all because of that little moment.

Nick walked back to the time machine. "Fully charged." Nick asked.

"Yes." FT said.

"Great. Send me to the present." Nick said walking in.

"Affirmative." Nick said.

The time machine teleported away.

...

Nick teleported back at the warehouse.

He walked out to see Judy there. "Nick! You're ok." Judy yelled before jumping to hug Nick.

Nick sighed. "I'm sorry carrots." Nick said.

Judy looked at Nick. "What?" Judy asked.

"For being upset at you."

"Well thanks? What made you do this?"

"I travelled to that day."

"What day?"

"The day you got scratched by Gideon Grey."

Judy looked at Nick confused. "How do you know that?" Nick said.

"Because I saw it go down. About how he wanted you to remember that day forever."

Judy sighed and touched her left cheek. "Remember it I did."

"What do you mean?"

"If you touch my cheek, or if you really try to get my fur in the right place, you'll see three light, but long scars from that very scratch."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok."

"So, what happened to you?" Nick asked Judy.

"I saw you, on that night with the muzzle."

Nick sat down with Judy. "What are the chances." He chuckled.

"I feel worse now that I've actually seen what happened." Judy said.

"Well that's the thing about some sad stories, at first they're just a figment of your imagination, but once you see it it's a trainwreck."

Judy let her hand out to Nick. "Still friends?"

"Friends." Nick said before shaking her hand.

Judy pulled out her walkie. "ZPD, we found our source." Judy said.

...

Cameron and Lily were sitting at the kitchen. "Really? That's who they are." Cameron asked.

"Yes, Derwin Wilmot and Clive Jacklin." Lily said.

"Well what did they want to do?" Cameron asked.

"I don't remember that, I remember them using some of my DNA to create what they called The Perfect Mutagen. A serum where animals couldn't have side effects from that mutagen that's been turning animals into monsters." Lily continued.

"Why you? Why your blood?"

"I don't know." Lily admitted.

...

"So we can mix Predator and Prey blood into one." The vulture said to the wolf knight.

"Hm." He said.

"Shut up both of you!" The jackal said as they carefully moved a canister of mutagen. "Here it is. The Perfect Mutagen." The jackal said.

...

"Ok, first thing tomorrow morning, I'm telling the officers about this." Cameron told her.

"But they'll ask how you know." Lily said.

"I can make up an excuse. Sometime Lily, you have to sacrifice one thing to help the other." Cameron said.


	19. Locked In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Nick and Judy are locked in a boiler room, Clawhauser tries to save them. Bogo and Nathan investigate where Wolf Knight could be in Cameron's neighborhood, leaving Cameron rattled in terms with Lily.

The next day, Cameron raced his way over to the ZPD station to tell them the truth on who the jackal and vulture are.

He walked on in and went up to the front desk with Clawhauser.

Clawhauser saw him. "Oh hi there Mr, how may I help you?" Clawhauser asked.

"Hi, my name's Cameron, Cameron Miller. I am here to see your chief. I may have information on something he's looking for." Cameron said at a medium pace.

"Ok, I'll let him know." Clawhauser said before Cameron sped walk up to Bogo's office.

Clawhauser pushed a button. "Chief Bogo, you have a visitor coming in hot." Clawhauser said.

"Understand." Bogo said through the other line just as Cameron quietly walked in and took a seat.

"Good morning, Mr..." Bogo said.

"Miller. Cameron Miller."

"Ok, Mr Miller, how can I help you?"

"Alright, I think I know who the green jackal and the grey vulture are." Cameron said straight up.

Bogo looks at Cameron as if he was the messiah. "How?"

"Well, I saw the photo Clawhauser posted on the internet for about 5 seconds, and I slightly recognized them." Cameron said as Bogo who putted on a pair of glasses, and pulled out a pencil and notepad.

"What are their names?" Bogo asked.

"Uh, Derwin Wilmot is the jackal and Clive Jacklin is the vulture."

Bogo writes down their names and rips out the paper and lays it on the desk. "Thank you for this info Miller, I want you to go back home and keep your eyes peeled for them. They could be anywhere near us." Bogo said.

"On it." Cameron said before walking out and heading back home.

Then, Bogo got a phone call from someone.

He grabbed it. "ZPD, what's the emergency?" He asked.

It was a male voice on the other side. "Uh hi, I think I've seen the wolf knight. He was walking to the steel mill factory in TundraTown." The person said.

"Alright sir, don't go anywhere near there and you'll be good. We're on it." Bogo said before he hung up.

...

Cameron walked outside the building and simply went about his business. But unaware of him, he was being watched by The Wolf Knight from a rooftop.

"This is the guy?" Wolf Knight asked.

"Yes. He took our subject." The jackal said.

"You want me to kill him?"

"No! Don't do that, I rather see him rot in a cell for the rest of his live. Try to maneuver the ZPD into finding him with the subject. He lives in the rainforest district." The vulture said.

"Alright." Wolf Knight said before disappearing into the shadows.

...

Nick and Judy arrived at the steel mill factory and got out of the car.

"This is it carrots, we're finally getting King Arthur." Nick said.

"Hardy har." Judy said as they went up to the front door.

She knocked on it, and a moment later, a wolf opened it. "Can I help you officers?" The wolf asked.

"Yes. You see there were reports of a wolf knight here, and we're just here to simply investigate, you know how it goes." Judy said.

"Oh yeah I think I briefly saw him. Follow me." The wolf said before Nick and Judy followed him.

They made it to the door to the boiler room, which was opened by a round wheel, the type you spin around at the park.

The wolf turns the wheel and it's unlocked. "In you go." The wolf said.

Nick and Judy both walked in.

"Yeesh it's hot in here." Nick said.

"Why thank you Nick." Judy said as a joke.

"Oh you think you're so funny."

"Yes I do."

Suddenly, the door behind them slammed shut.

Nick and Judy turned around to see Wolf Knight at the door.

Nick and Judy looked at each other before running at the door.

Wolf Knight pulled out his sword and slashed the wheel, breaking it before running off.

Nick tried to grab the wheel on the other side but then it broke.

"Damn it!" Nick yelled before he tried to get the door open with his claws.

...

Clawhauser was listening to music on his headphones when he got a call from his radio.

Clawhauser answered it and before he can even say hello, Judy screamed his name which made Clawhauser jumped.

"Judy?" Clawhauser answered concerned.

"Clawhauser, we need you guys at the steel mill in TundraTown, Nick and I were trapped by The Wolf Knight." Judy said.

"Ok, I'll check with Bogo. Stay on the line." Clawhauser said before getting up to see basically every officer in the building running out. "What's going on?" Clawhauser asked Fangmeyer.

"Chief heard about Wolf Knight appearing in Rainforest District, has a feeling he's up to something. So we're getting him to learn about the jackal and the vulture." Fangmeyer said before rushing out.

Clawhauser took a seat back down and went back to Judy. "Yeah I'm pretty sure it's just me, but don't panic, I'm on my way." He said before running out.

"What?! Clawhauser. Are you still there!" Judy yelled before placing the talkie back in her belt. "Christ it's hot in here!" Judy said.

"Why tha-" Nick said before Judy stopped him from speaking.

"Don't even say it." She said before going back to trying to open the door.

Nick got back up but then had something click in the right place in his head. "Wait a minute." He said.

"What?" Judy asked.

"What happened to the other wolf?" Nick wondered.

Judy jumped onto Nick's shoulders and looked out the windows. From her view, there was no one in sight.

"Odd." Judy said.

Nick chuckled. "Imagine if the Wolf Knight was actually that guy." He said.

"That can't be possible." Judy said.

"Well if he's not here, where is he?" Nick asked.

"Maybe Wolf Knight knocked him out and threw him into a closet."

"Sure."

Judy groaned and jumped to the ground.

...

Bogo and the other officers were all exploring the rainforest district to find The Wolf Knight.

By doing this, they were checking every house, up and down to find him while other officers checked outside the houses to see if he's on a rooftop.

Bogo, having a shotgun that shot rubber instead of bullets and Fangmeyer had made it to a new house. Bogo knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Hello." He said knocking on the door again.

"Maybe their not home." Fangmeyer said.

"Alright we'll try again later." Bogo said after knocking a few more times.

Then the door blew wide open and Cameron was there. "Officers." He said rubbing his hands.

"Miller." Bogo said walking in.

"So what's going on?" Cameron asked.

"We were told that Wolf Knight was here. We're just doing a check around." Bogo said.

"Ok." Cameron said nervously fiddling his fingers behind their back

...

Wolf Knight watched from a tree nearby. "Officers are in his house." He said.

"Good. Once they discover his secret, take the shot on the girl's brother." The jackal said.

"Will do." Wolf Knight said.

...

Clawhauser finally made it to the steel mill factory and got out of his car.

He ran straight on into the place. "Hopps, I'm here! Where are you?"

"In the boiler room!" Judy yelled.

Clawhauser ran around the entire place and he eventually found the boiler room without a way to open it

He knocked on the door. "Claw!" Nick exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't panic. I'll find a way to get you out." Clawhauser said before pulling on what was left of the handle, but to no avail.

Clawhauser found something else. He digged his hands into a crack of the door and tried to pull it that way, but he fell down.

Clawhauser saw something near them, a crowbar.

He didn't know why there was a crowbar there, but god was he happy about it.

He got it, grabbed the crowbar and put it in the crack of the door and moved it around the place, but that didn't work either. "Yeah this might take awhile." Clawhauser said.

...

If Cameron had a nickel for every time he was thumping his feet on the ground, he be a billionaire. Lily was hiding in the attic, and he knew the officers would not leave until every last spot of the house was checked, so he hoped Lily had a plan to hide.

Fangmeyer was checking the kitchen when he saw two plates filled with salad on it. "Mr Miller." Fangmeyer asked.

"Yes?" Cameron asked. When he noticed the bowls his guts dropped like a wrecking ball.

"Why are their two bowls here? Do you live with someone else?"

"No, it's just me." Cameron said.

"Then why would their be two plates of salad on your dining table?" Fangmeyer asked.

"It's mine."

Cameron, Bogo, and Fangmeyer turned to see who Cameron only knew as Lily, and Cameron almost screamed in fear.

Instead, he just kinda chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry miss who are you?" Bogo asked.

"My name is Lillian." Lily said. "And that was my plate of salad."

"Yes! Yes, it was her salad." Cameron said walking over to her.

"Wait, are you two together in sexual ways?" Fangmeyer asked.

"No! No, no no no no, she's just a friend I have over today, we were eating, she went up to use the bathroom then you two showed up and here we are." Cameron said.

"Ok." Bogo said raising an eyebrow.

"You look familiar, have we met?" Fangmeyer asked to Lillian.

Cameron fiddled with his fingers. "Well, who do I remind you of?" She asked.

"Well, you look surprisingly like my sister, Lily, and from what I remember of my time with her, she couldn't think of the idea of lying otherwise she would throw up. But her full name was Lillian so that would explain why she didn't vomit on the floor right now. So, tell me the truth and nothing but the truth. Are you lying to me?" Fangmeyer said which made Cameron's heart go a mile a second.

"No." Lily said.

A moment of silence screeched by like it was glued. Bogo raised an eyebrow, Cameron took a step back in case Fangmeyer were to attack him, and Fangmeyer was counting to 5 with his hands.

"That was a lie." Lily blurted before she vomited on the ground.

Fangmeyer had a flurry of rage burst within him and he looked at Cameron so terrifyingly that Cameron knew he was a dead man.

"No-now, before you get angry, I would like to explain." Cameron said in an instant. "You didn't tell me about the throw up thing!" Cameron yelled.

"Because I never lied to you!" Lily yelled before Fangmeyer charged at Cameron.

Cameron screamed and ran away from him.

"Fangmeyer!" Bogo yelled.

Cameron jumped up the stairs like a frog, skipping several at a time as Fangmeyer did the same.

Cameron jumped onto a desk in his room and Fangmeyer walked up to him and pulled out his tranquilizer.

"Wait!" Cameron yelled dodging a dart.

"She's pregnant!" Cameron yelled which made Fangmeyer stopped in his tracks.

Cameron opened his eyes. "Wait a minu-" He said before Fangmeyer grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into a closet, directly in front of window.

"What did you do!" Fangmeyer yelled at him.

"It wasn't me! I promise. It was some Wolf she must've ran into at some point or another, but I swear I never touched her like that!" Cameron continued on before Fangmeyer slammed him in again.

"You really think I'm going to believe you?" Fangmeyer asked.

"I mean yeah. But ask her! She ran into my lawn sobbing up a storm, and I took her in, what was I suppose to do, not help her?"

"What you should've done is call the police and we would've handled it."

"Oh yeah cause that worked so well the first time!" Cameron yelled before he was slammed again.

"I know what happened to her! She was somehow kidnapped by the jackal and the vulture from the news, and maybe The Wolf Knight, who might be the father." Cameron continued which made Fangmeyer laugh insanely.

"You think I'm an idiot?" Fangmeyer asked.

"I think you're insane!" Cameron yelled, his voice reaching the limit it could.

"Thanks for that." Fangmeyer said before Bogo stepped in.

"Fangmeyer! Stand Down." Bogo said.

Fangmeyer looked at Bogo, which made Cameron have a clear view of the window, but he also saw Wolf Knight about to shoot at the window.

"Move away from the window! It's Wolf Knight!" Cameron yelled at the officers.

"Excuses, Excuses!" Fangmeyer yelled.

Cameron kicked Fangmeyer in the face with both his feet and the two fell down, right when a dart of mutagen was about to hit Fangmeyer.

...

"Damn it." Wolf Knight said.

"Looks like we're doing this the hand to hand way." He continued.

...

Bogo looked at the dart. It was filled with the mutagen. "Told you boy!" Cameron yelled at Fangmeyer.

"Don't think I'm not done!" Fangmeyer said getting back up, but Lily rushed in.

"Nathan, that's enough!" She yelled.

"Nathan?" Cameron asked.

"He's telling the truth. I swear on it! I swear on our families grave!" Lily yelled.

"What!" Cameron yelled.

"Our family live is none of your concern!" Fangmeyer said.

"Stop yelling at him!" Lily and even Bogo yelled.

"How's about we all shut up! Wolf Knight is directly outside my house, and just tried to mutate Nathan! So, put our differences aside for now, and let's kick some Medieval Ass!" Cameron yelled.

Just then, they all heard someone enter the house. "Tell me that was just a bird." Cameron said before turning to Lily.

"Lily. Stay here." Both Cameron and Fangmeyer said.

"Ok." Lily said before going under the bed.

Bogo walked out. "Who's there?" Bogo asked.

"Ah, Chief Bogo. How are you doing?" Wolf Knight said from a different part of the house.

"What do you want with Fangmeyer?"

"Oh Nathan, I just wanted to test out our now Perfected Mutagen on him. Just like his sister, he'll be a test subject." He said.

"I won't let that happen." Bogo said.

"Then there's only one question I want to know." Wolf Knight said before appearing in Bogo's view.

"How's the kids?"

Bogo charged at Wolf Knight and Wolf Knight grabbed his horn and tossed him into the wall.

Cameron saw this and ran at Wolf Knight.

Wolf Knight saw Cameron and pulled out his sword and nearly stabbed at Cameron but Cameron fell at his back.

Wolf Knight slashed at Cameron, and Cameron crawled backwards dodging the sword.

Bogo grabbed the sword and Fangmeyer charged at Wolf Knight.

Wolf Knight threw Bogo at him and Fangmeyer flew back at Cameron's room.

Cameron whistled at Wolf Knight and showed him the mutagen. "Looking for this." He yelled before running down the stairs.

Wolf Knight threw a spare dagger at Cameron and stabbed Cameron in the shoulder.

Cameron fell down in pain.

"Miller!" Bogo yelled getting up but Wolf Knight kicked him off the railing and onto the ground.

Cameron grabbed the knife out and ran outside.

Fangmeyer went to get back up. "He's really a nice man." Lily told Fangmeyer.

"What?" He looked at his sister confused.

"Cameron. Smart, funny, helpful. He really did everything he could to help me Nathan, and you should at least appreciate that." Lily continued.

Fangmeyer took a second to think about that.

...

Clawhauser tried to open it with the crowbar. "Oh who are we kidding, it's hopeless!" He said punching the door.

Then, an idea came up in his head. "Judy, Nick get away from the door!" Clawhauser yelled.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Just do it!" He yelled.

...

Cameron limped onto the bridge is house was near and The Wolf Knight jumped onto the bridge.

Cameron looked at his options, but he saw only one. "Prepare to meet Kali!" Cameron yelled before running under Wolf Knight and grabbing one side of the ropes on the bridge and raised the dagger. "In Hell!" He yelled before cutting the other ropes, and having the bridge go sideways.

Wolf Knight grabbed to the other side. "Oh come on!" Cameron yelled before cutting the side he was on, making the bridge completely fall.

Wolf Knight fell through the fog of the pit beneath and Cameron slammed into the rock wall on his side.

Cameron looked up to see the rope about to snap. "No no no!" He yelled before it snapped and he almost fell to his doom, if it weren't for Fangmeyer grabbed onto the rope at that very moment.

Cameron looked at him. "You are my savior pal!" Cameron yelled in happiness before Fangmeyer pulled him up.

Cameron grabbed onto his bleeding shoulder. "You should probably get that checked." Fangmeyer said.

...

Clawhauser ran straight into the room, making a dent in it.

Clawhauser walked back ran into it again, breaking it.

Nick and Judy ran over Clawhauser and ran as fast as they could outside. "I never thought I'd be happy to be cold!" Nick yelled.

Clawhauser catched up to them. "Great, now we need to head over to the rainforest district, Wolf Knight's been reported there." Clawhauser said before his walkie spoke.

"We've lost sight of Wolf Knight." Bogo said over it.

"Who cares? I'm staying here forever! I'm moving to TundraTown!" Nick yelled.

...

A little while later, Cameron was laying in a hospital bed, relaxing.

Bogo came into the room. "You're expected to be released tomorrow." Bogo told Cameron.

"Ok." Cameron said.

Bogo went to leave, but Cameron asked him something. "What was Wolf Knight talking about? About kids?" Cameron asked.

Bogo sighed and looked at Cameron. "If I tell you this, don't tell anyone." Bogo said.

"Ok." Cameron said as Bogo took a seat.

"I have two daughters. One named Emily and another Ariana." Bogo said.

"Why would that be a secret?"

"Because I don't think it's worth telling anyone about them at my job."

"Well ok, that's weird that Wolf Knight would use that to get to you." Cameron said.

"I know." Bogo said.

"Well what about your wife?"

"Her name was Linda. We had a divorce recently."

"What happened?"

"Disagreements and Personal Info."

"Well, I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine."

Cameron looked at Bogo. "Hey, you should be glad that you have kids. I bet that they're adorable."

Bogo chuckled. "They are."

"Yeah."

Bogo smiled and got up. "Have a good night." Bogo said.

"Will do." Cameron said.

...

Wolf Knight busted through the doors to the lab and the jackal and vulture looked at him. "Way to go, you failed your mission."

"Don't blame me! I can't read the future!" Wolf knight said clutching onto his ribs.

The jackal grabbed him by the helmet. "Don't fail us again Knight. Do it for us, do it for her." The jackal said.

Wolf Knight got up. "Will do." He said before walking away.


	20. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clawhauser tries to make himself a better officer, but this proves difficult. Nathan and Cameron visit Min to find out what happened with Lily.

Clawhauser entered Bogo's office as he was filling out some papers.

Bogo noticed him. "Officer Clawhauser." Bogo said.

"Chief. Hi. So um, I have a quick question." Clawhauser said taking a seat.

"Go on." Bogo said.

"Is there a chance I can, you know, get a substitute to be at my desk?"

Bogo looked at Clawhauser. "Why? Don't you like it there?"

"I do! Really, I do. It's just that, I want to dip my toes into being like an actual officer. Every day I see officers bringing in criminals and here I am sitting down and eating donuts. So, may I please try it out?" Clawhauser asked kindly.

Bogo pondered about it for a second. "I can do that." Bogo said. "If you want to call quits, the door will be open. Closes in 48 hours." He continued.

"Yes! Thank you so much Chief, you will not be disappointed!" Clawhauser said excitedly before running out like an excited puppy.

Bogo sighed and went to get something to drink.

He exited his office to see Fangmeyer on the phone, seemingly arguing with someone. "I know it's an odd ball place to go for this occasion, but trust me it's going to work. Good day sir." He said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Bogo asked.

"My sister. I'm trying to get her in therapy, but she simply refuses." Fangmeyer said.

"Alright. I hope it'll all work out." Bogo patted Fangmeyer's shoulder and walked away.

...

Clawhauser was walking across Sahara Square, keeping his eyes out like a police officer should do (the more you know).

He walked across a donut shop and his eyes were instantly glued to them.

"Why hello there." He said before yanking himself back to reality. 'No Clawhauser, focus on being a good cop, and a cop doesn't distract themselves with donuts. Maybe just one, NO!' Clawhauser said in his mind before taking a few steps away.

He took one step back after standing in place like a statue when he heard a crashing noise in the distance.

He looked off to see about 4 geeses. But they weren't the average geese. They had the necks of giraffes and armor looking like they stole it from armadillo, were holding bags filled with seemingly money, cause they had so much that some was flying out of the bag.

Clawhauser noticed these guys and ran as fast as he could from them.

"ZPD freeze!" Clawhauser said pulling out a dart gun.

He was able to get a good enough view of the geese when they looked at him. Three of the geese rolled into balls, like armadillos, and rolled off, while the other one rolled towards Clawhauser and made him trip face first.

Then, that geese rolled off into a car with the others and drove off with the money.

Clawhauser got up and ran off where they were going to catch them, but he knew he couldn't.

...

The rest of the day, nothing else happened, leaving Clawhauser roaming around Zootopia looking like an idiot.

When his shift was up, he walked into his favorite donut shop, The Dipping Dough. One of Zootopia's best known Donut Shop.

He entered the shop and went up to the desk. "Hey Mr Torrence, I'll have the usual." Clawhauser said passing over a few bucks to Torrence.

"Alrighty mate, wait here." Torrence said before grabbing some donuts in the back.

Clawhauser looked around the place but when he looked in the glass where other donuts were sitting waiting to be chosen to be eaten, he saw in the reflection strangely familiar faces.

He turned around to see the four geese just hanging out right at the table!

Clawhauser turned to Torrence. "Peep Peep." He said.

That was a signal he gave to someone about something that involved police business.

Torrence got closer to him. "What is it?" He whispered.

"The four geese. Who are they?" Clawhauser asked.

"I don't know they're names, they called themselves Wild Goose Chase, I think."

"What are they doing here?"

"They're the regulars around here, you didn't know that."

Clawhauser realized who they actually were. "Bobby, Dobby, Mobby, and Yobby." He whispered.

"You know their names?"

"I come here a lot."

"Fair enough."

"So why hasn't anyone called them out for looking mutated?"

"Because look at them. They have armadillo shells. They hurt."

Clawhauser had another idea grow into his head. "I got it." He said before grabbing the donuts and running off.

"Got what?" Torrence asked.

...

"You are not making any sense Fangs!" Cameron yelled.

"I know, but trust me!" Fangmeyer said.

"A Chinese restaurant of all places to help Lily! Yeah, not a therapist's office!"

"You two have been bickering the entire car ride! So please just shut up!" Lily said from the back seat.

Cameron sighed and sunk into his seat and Fangmeyer kept driving.

An eerie silence drove by the trio.

Cameron pulled out his own phone. "Who wants to dubsmash?" Cameron asked.

"No." Fangmeyer said.

"Ok." Cameron said as they parked at The Nine Fox's Tea.

"You're kidding right?" Cameron asked.

"If you shut up about this I will not punch your head off." Fangmeyer said.

"Let's do this!" Cameron said being the first one out of the car.

Fangmeyer and Lily also got out and they entered the restaurant.

"Min." Fangmeyer called out.

Min, holding a bunch of plates, turned to see them. "Oh hi fellas, what brings you back?" Min asked placing the plates down to their respective customers.

"I'll explain. In privacy." Fangmeyer said.

...

"Chief Bogo!" Clawhauser yelled making Bogo scream.

"Clawhauser what is it?! Did someone die expectedly or unexpectedly!" Bogo said.

"Better than that!"

"You have a lover?"

"What! No. So, there was this group of geese called the Wild Goose Chase."

"Them?"

"Yeah. Anyway, they go to my favorite donut shop, and that was able to give me an idea, take them by surprise at the place." Clawhauser said.

"Alright? I'm intrigued, what do you got?"

"Ok, this will take place tomorrow morning at 9:34 AM, that's when they would usually arrive in the morning." Clawhauser said as Bogo wrote it all down.

...

Cameron, Lily, Fangmeyer, and Min all entered a room with a table, two chairs, and coated with tacky, red colored walls with dragons freed around them with windows giving the room a glinted indigo look.

Min flipped a light switch and then began to glow.

"What the?" Cameron said as she glowed.

She then turned into her true self and Cameron and Lily were left speechless. "Get over it. We have work to do." Min said taking a seat. "What's happening?" She continued.

"Well my sister Lily has been suffering from memory loss and she can't remember exactly what's happened to her, so we came here in case you can help us." Fangmeyer said.

"I actually can." Min said.

"Isn't that convenient? In fact, isn't all of this supernatural non-sense all convenient!" Cameron asked panicking.

"Relax!" Fangmeyer said slapping him in the face.

Cameron looked at Fangmeyer. "Ok." He said taking a deep breath.

Lily took a seat in front of Min and rolled up her sleeves.

Min gripped her hands around Min's arms and both closed their eyes.

A moment of silence went by before the surroundings began to shift, looking not normal.

Cameron and Fangmeyer looked all around the place as it slowly formed into a house. They were in the living room of the place.

"What is this place?" Cameron asked.

"My old house." Fangmeyer said.

*BANG*

They both turned to the kitchen to see a bear, with a gun in his hands, shooting a male panther that almost resembled Fangmeyer.

Cameron saw a few more panthers, 5 of them. "Who are they?" Cameron asked.

"My family." Fangmeyer stuttered.

A boy and girl panther screamed and they both ran off in different directions. Te boy ran upstairs and the other ran outside to the backyard.

Cameron ran off, thinking it was Lily, and Fangmeyer following.

As they ran out, they heard 3 more gunshots from indoors.

Then, a male cheetah appeared from a bush and shot a dart at the girl and she passed out.

The cheetah grabbed Lily by her arms and yanked her onto his shoulder and ran like there was no tomorrow.

Cameron and Fangmeyer went to jump over the fence, but it led to a black void below them and they fell down it.

They crashed land into a warehouse, mob movie looking headquarters.

They both got up and looked around. "Why are we seeing this?!" Cameron yelled.

"I don't know!" Fangmeyer yelled back.

"Did she drug us behind our backs? The tea she gave us tasted funny." Cameron said before they saw the jackal, vulture, and the cheetah from earlier with a young Lily on a table.

"A five year old panther girl. Good job fellas." The jackal said before the vulture gave two bags filled with money. "Here you go Lucas, you can take Jack's, I assume he's arrested at this point." He said.

Lucas took the money. "Alright pal." He said.

"What are you going to use it on?" The jackal said.

"Ah, probably use it to pay my debts with Mr. Big. Later." Lucas said before walking away.

The jackal and vulture looked at Lily. "What do we do with her?" The vulture asked.

"Put her in a cell. It may take a long time for us to make this serum." The jackal said.

The vulture grabbed he by the back of her shirt and flew her into a cell and closed it.

Fangmeyer watched in emotional turmoil by seeing her sister go through this.

Then, suddenly, they were all in a different point in time. Lily looked much more like how she did today, only naked, and the walls were painted with tally marks, signifying the amount of days that probably went by.

Then, they heard the jackal, vulture, and wolf knight all talking with one another.

"So how far are you all in this mutation?" Wolf Knight asked.

"Close to finishing." Jackal said. "We're needing of some test subjects. So we hired you to be our mercenary." He continued.

"Alright *turns to Lily* what about her?" He asked.

"Oh, we've been doing test runs with her. But since she got in her teens, we've done so many that her body's basically become immune to every one we tried." The vulture said.

"Alright." Wolf Knight said before walking away.

"Poor Lily." Cameron said before it turned into a different form of day or even night.

They saw the vulture flying across the room and hitting a pack of boxes, all collapsing.

They turned to see Lily throwing the jackal around like a ragdoll before throwing him into wolf knight.

She grabbed a needle filled with mutagen and crushed it with her bare hand before running on all fours away.

Cameron ran over to the mutagen. "They must've been doing another run." Cameron said before the room shifted back into the room they were in with Min and Lily.

"What!" Cameron yelled before Lily yelled in pure terror like she saw a dead body and putting her face in her knees beginning to sob.

Fangmeyer kneeled over to his younger sister and hugged her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

"Why did we see that?!" Cameron demanded to know from Min.

"When I do that the entire room I'm in will be turned into the memory I see with my eyes." Min answered.

"But why!"

"I don't know, magic or something!"

...

Fangmeyer parked in front of his apartment complex. "Lily, head up to the room. I'm going to drive Cameron home. Here's the key." Fangmeyer said to Lily passing the key to her.

Lily nodded and got out of the car. "By Lil." Cameron said.

Fangmeyer removed his car from the parking lot and began to drive off to Cameron's house. "Think she'll hold up okay?" Cameron asked.

"Maybe. Have to see how she'll act for a week." Fangmeyer said.

"Anyway, I have an idea on who this father of Lily's future kids are."

"Who is it?"

"Wolf Knight. Think about it, their half panther and half wolves, and...that's all I have."

"Look, we'll think of this later."

"Alright." Cameron said.

Cameron looked out the window. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well tomorrow, I'm seeing the cheetah and/or bear on what they did to Lily."

"You know them?"

"Yes. They were witnesses when I first started with the case on my family's murder."

"Alright. Just don't lose it like you did with me."

Fangmeyer sighed. "I'm sorry." He said stopping at a red light.

"For what?"

"Getting upset with you as much as I did. You were just looking out for my sister, you weren't doing anything wrong, just trying to help. I like that about you now that I think about it." Fangmeyer said.

Cameron smiled. "It's alright, just looking out for your sibling, and last known family member. And speaking of that, good luck reuniting with your sister, I've dealt with that."

"What?" Fangmeyer asked.

"Oh look this is my stop." Cameron said getting out of the car.

"But that's the bus stop."

"Exactly I planned to do something else tonight, bye." Cameron said slamming the door and walking over to the bench.

Fangmeyer sighed and went to drove back to his house.

...

THE NEXT DAY

9:34 AM

"This is the dumbest idea I've ever been involved with." Nick said making some donuts.

"Shut up Nick. They can probably hear us." Judy said grabbing another tray.

"Judy, this is making me seriously regret being a cop." Nick continued. Clawhauser's plan was to make a deal with the Dipping Dough to catch these geese. Two squads will be under cover as average people in the place and as soon as the place has only the geese, which would be normal around this time, they would surround them.

Clawhauser is leading the first squad, who are the citizens, and Nick, Judy, and Bogo are acting as employees.

...

Fangmeyer entered the hospital room where a near terminally ill Jack from the poison dart Wolf Knight shot him at the prison is laying back at his bed.

Fangmeyer took a seat in front of him. "Sir. Can you speak with me?"

Jack said nothing, he only nodded up and down.

"Ok. It's about my sister, Lily Fangmeyer. I know what you did with her. So just be honest with me here." He said.

Jack looked at Fangmeyer. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Needed...to pay...debt...from mr...big...jackal & vulture...offered us job...to...capture your family...for them...to perform...test subject...for...mutation." Jack said barely able to speak.

"So you killed my family?" Fangmeyer said clenching his fists.

"Yes." Jack said.

Fangmeyer just took a massive breath in and out and got up. "Stay strong." He said before walking out.

...

Currently, the geese were just hanging out in the back with donuts and coffee.

Judy walked up to the front and gave a bag of donuts to a non disguised lion officer. "Here you go sir." She said kindly.

"Thanks." He said before he walked out.

Then, once the door closed, Judy gave Nick 'The Wink.'

Nick nodded and gave the wink to Bogo.

This was a pattern that the officers gave when no one that wasn't an officer expect the geese were in the room.

As soon as the final officer was winked at, the plan was sent into action.

Everyone stood up and grabbed out their dart guns and aimed them at the geese.

Several officers ran to the door and placed police tape all around the door.

"ZPD! FREEZE!" Bogo yelled as the geese were entirely surrounded.

The geese all stood up with their coffees and splashed it at some officers, making a pathway for the door.

The four went to flock to the door but Clawhauser, like a gymnast, jumped straight at them, plopping directly at them. Crushing them.

"Get off of us fats!" One said.

Clawhauser grabbed his dart gun and shot the two geese in front of him.

"I need someone to get the other two!" Clawhauser yelled.

Judy jumped at the opportunity and shot the other two with darts and they were all knocked out.

"It worked!" Clawhauser yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"And I'll take back the desk job." Clawhauser yelled again.

"Ok!" Everyone said.

...

Clawhauser, back in his spot was currently eating donuts when Fangmeyer walked in.

"Oh hey Fangs, I didn't see you for our plan, where were you?" Clawhauser asked.

"None of your concern." Fangmeyer said walking off.

Clawhauser sighed and took a seat back down.

...

Meanwhile, Derwin & Clive were sitting in their lair. "DAMN IT!" Clive flying around the air.

"Calm down Clive." Derwin said calmly.

"I CAN'T! THE STUPID OFFICERS KEEP GETTING AN ADVANTAGE OVER US!" He yelled.

"Well, then we take back apart of the battlefield. Wolf Knight!" Derwin yelled.

Wolf Knight, still having his ribs hurt, walked in. "Yes?" He asked.

"Prepare for a mission coming soon." Derwin said.

"I will. Just might take some time, have to wait for my ribs to reco-"

Then out of nowhere, Clive flew over to Wolf Knight and punched him directly on his ribs.

Wolf Knight screamed in pain and he fell down. Clive grabbed his face.

"Listen here you shit! We give you a job, and you take it, you are under our orders, do you understand!" Clive yelled.

Wolf Knight looked at Clive. "Yes." He spat out.

"Good." Derwin said.

Wolf Knight got up and nearly stumbled out.

He walked to a different part of the headquarters and dropped on the ground.

He removed his mask and coughed out blood from his mouth, dripping down onto the floor.

He sat there for what felt like an eternity, waiting for his body to give up the pain enough to stand back up.

Once that ended, he stood up and grabbed his mask and dragged himself out of the place.


	21. The Promise Of Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets poisoned after eating blueberries from the Hopps farm, and Judy must figure out what kind of blueberry he ate and how to cure him. Nathan, Cameron, and Clawhauser try to solve the mystery of a jigsaw puzzle of words.

On this morning in Bunnyburrow, Judy and Nick are driving to the former's parents house.

Judy knew about Nick, they even chatted over the phone if they ever called while the two were on patrol, but they hadn't met him in person yet, so Judy was driving over to visit and from them to meet.

They parked near Stu's truck and they both got out. They were both wearing flannels. Nick a dark red along with black sweatpants, while Judy had a more black and white flannel with light jeans.

Judy walked up to the door and turned to Nick. "Remember, keep as calm as you possibly can. I don't want anyone in my family to be scared of you, and for the love of everything, don't call me or anyone in here carrots." Judy said sternly but fragile enough.

Nick winked at her. "You got it, Judy." He said.

Judy went to open the door, but her parents already opened it.

"Hi mom, dad." Judy said hugging them.

"Hey sweetie, how's it going?" Bonnie asked.

"All well." Judy replied.

Stu noticed Nick. "Ho ho ho, if it isn't my daughter's partner. How've you been?" He said.

"I'm well myself. It it a pleasure to meet you in person." Nick said shaking their hands.

"Same here! Come on in, make yourself at home." Stu said as they all walked in.

Nick took a seat on the couch, where a few of Judy's younger siblings were sitting.

Judy and her parents went into the kitchen. "Did you do what I ask you to do?" Judy whispered.

"Yes, we did made sure Nick would not find any fox away items within the house." Bonnie said.

"Well where are they?" Judy wondered.

Stu took Judy to his and Bonnie's room and fiddled with the wall for a bit until he ripped out a part of the wall, revealing all the items. "There you go." He said before placing the wall back in neatly.

"Alright." Judy said.

...

Back in Zootopia, Cameron was at his house when he had a knock at his door.

Cameron got up to see Fangmeyer and Clawhauser at his door, Clawhauser holding a box.

"What's up?" Cameron asked.

"We need your help. I got that box at my doorstep, tried to find out what it was about, took it to Clawhauser, he couldn't figure it out, so now we're bringing it to you." Fangmeyer said before showing Cameron what was in it. Small, burnt pieces of paper with words on them.

Cameron studied the words. "Must be a jigsaw like puzzle." Cameron said.

"What do you think it could mean?" Clawhauser asked.

"Not sure *shuffles the letters around* Burrobunwny, can't be that." Cameron said.

"Ok, let's talk about potential ideas." Fangmeyer said.

...

A short while later, the group was outside near the crops as the younger kids were running around the field.

Nick was vaguely listening to Stu yap on about the food they were making.

"And we have many visitors come along to take some of our fine food, like carrots, apples, peaches, blueberries, the list goes on." Stu said.

"Mr Hopps, may I please have a few blueberries?" Nick asked.

"Sure, but be careful with the ones you choose, we haven't done the full checkup on which ones are poisonous and which ones are not." Stu said.

"Ok sir." Nick said before picking at random blueberries, not caring all that much of which ones which.

'There's a very low chance I'm actually getting poisoned from these.' Nick thought to himself.

THAT EVENING

Nick, kneeled down, vomitted into the toilet. This has been happening for what felt like forever.

He flushed the toilet, washed his hands, and went to leave, but then was met by Judy and Stu. "What did I tell you? Watch out for the poisonous berries!" Stu shouted clear at Nick.

"I did!" Nick said clutching his stomach.

"Yeah he's poisoned, get on our couch!" Stu grabbed Nick and dragged him into the living room.

Judy followed them as Nick was plopped onto the couch. "Nick, if we're going to fix this, we're going to need to know what type of blueberry you ate, so what was it?" Judy asked.

"I don't know, most of them looked the same!" Nick exclaimed.

"What do you mean most of them?" Judy asked, before her eyes went wide. "You didn't do the poison check yet!"

"The weather was horrible when I was suppose to do it yesterday, even I have my limits for working!" Stu said.

"Look, did any blueberries look slightly off to you?" Judy asked to Nick.

"Well I think I saw a branch of blueberries that was purple? And maybe I saw a tiny group of white berries?" Nick said.

Judy wrote it down in a notepad. "I'll find them and see what we can do to make a cure." Judy said grabbing her jacket and walking out.

Judy grabbed a small pair of earbuds and placed them in her ears and began to play music from her phone.

...

"Ok maybe the N." Fangmeyer said.

"Yeah and then probably next is the O." Cameron said.

"Wait didn't we already have this combination?" Clawhauser asked.

Cameron looked at it closer, "Yeah I think so." Cameron said.

...

Judy took a close look at the berries, they were all seeming pretty normal at this point.

...

"Ok so there's no hidden letters we can cut out." Cameron said checking every last piece of the papers.

"Think think think, oh, maybe it's a place you of us can recognize!" Clawhauser said.

"Yes or maybe one of your fellow officers." Cameron said.

"The park?" Clawhauser asked.

"A museum?" Fangneyer said.

"Hometown?" Cameron asked.

...

Judy was still looking, but she had nothing.

She went to go forward but tripped on a branch and fell down.

...

"I got it! We get to the mind of this guy, we burn the letters in alphabetical order!" Clawhauser yelled turning on the stove.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Cameron said.

"It is." Clawhauser said before making a paper erupt in flames and having everyone panic.

"This guy is demented!" Fangmeyer yelled.

...

Judy began to just eat blueberries at this point because of her misleadance.

Then, she saw a purple branch that had blueberries.

Judy smiled and picked it out.

...

"Ok we need to think what kind of person would want to do this?. Someone with an obsession." Cameron said.

"Unlikely." Fangmeyer said.

"That monster from Wes Crane's New Nightmare?" Cameron said.

"Not a real thing." Fangmeyer said.

"Something from The Conjuring universe?" Clawhauser said.

"Nope." Fangmeyer said.

"What about a Whodunit situation?" Cameron wondered.

"It's not a Whodunit situation." Fangmeyer said.

"It can totally be!"

"It's not!"

"I hate these causes of trees being chopped down!" Cameron said.

...

Judy saw slight blueberries that weren't the average color like purple, orange, and even white like Nick said and grabbed them.

...

"Oh my god guys, the way the papers are aligned in the exact shape of Russell Crow." Clawhauser said.

"I don't see it." Cameron said.

"Oh come on!" Clawhauser yelled.

...

The sun was beginning to set on Bunnyburrow and Zootopia, and Judy was talking with Screech on the phone about the poison. "Alright so what exactly can cure someone from any of these berries?" Judy asked.

"Well usually it would involve something he needs to swallow, but just in case I'll send you something right away, all you got to do is inject it in his veins and it would fix him up in mere minutes." Screech said clearly.

"Ok, you know our address." Judy said, before she scratched her right cheek.

Screech looked at the tracking beacon he inserted into Judy's right cheek via food. "Yeah, I think you told me one time." Screech said.

"I never..." Judy said before Screech hung up.

She sighed and looked off at the distance for a moment.

...

"We're getting nowhere with this!" Fangmyer yelled before wiping all the papers away from the ground.

Cameron sighed and went to grab them, but noticed something off. They were all arranged like one word.

"Wait a second." He mummured before beginning to arrange the letters on the table.

Once they were all in the right place, Cameron finally realized what the papers said.

B-U-N-N-Y-B-U-R-R-O-W

...

Then, she felt something heavy slam right next to her.

Her ears raised up in surprise as she felt a knife come close to her neck. "The town or the fox? Decide now." She heard Wolf Knight said.

"What?" Judy asked horrified.

"I'm going to poison the water of this very area with the mutagen for our first field test. You're the only one to know about Screech getting that cure. You have two options, either chase after me, or you can help your fox friend and cure him, but putting the very town you grew up in at terrible risk." Wolf Knight said.

...

"Why does it say Bunnyburrow?" Fangmeyer asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

"Judy and Nick are there right now." Clawhauser said.

"Then this can't be good." Cameron said.

"Well let's go!" Clawhauser yelled running out.

Fangmeyer followed pursuit.

"What about me!" Cameron yelled.

"Stay here!" Fangmeyer yelled running outside.

Cameron looked at the photos. "I should make a portfolio out of stuff like this." Cameron said to himself.

...

Judy was able to grip the blueberries and insert them into her pockets.

Wolf Knight dropped her, grabbed the mutagen and ran off, smacking his hand into a tree.

Judy got up and ran after her. She grabbed her walkie talkie and contacted the others. "Mom! Dad! Anyone! I got my hands full, I have a cure on the way for Nick, it might take me awhile to get there! Wait outside in the front yard." Judy said.

"Ok sweetie?" Bonnie asked, making it sound like a question.

Judy placed the walkie away and kept running after Wolf Knight, in which he kept smacking his hands into the trees.

...

Fangmeyer and Clawhauser had their sirens on as they blazed through the road like it was abandoned. "Are we sure we can make it in time?" Clawhauser asked.

"We're going to make it even if it kills me!" Fangmeyer said.

...

Wolf Knight made it to a sewer grate and began to pull it out when Judy jumped straight towards his legs and made him fall down on the grass.

The mutagen canister fell right next to the open part of the sewer. The bunny and the wolf could hear the water rushing through beneath them.

Wolf knight pulled out a dagger and went to stab it into Judy, but Judy had enough of this guy's nonsense.

She grabbed the dagger, released it from his hand and punched his ribs directly, which unexpectedly made Wolf Knight give a blood curling scream.

Judy froze in place for a split second as Wolf Knight began to clutch onto his ribs.

Judy dropped the knife and let her hand out. "Let me help you." She said.

Wolf Knight just looked at her for a moment, seeming to have the gears shift in his hand. He didn't grab her hand and simply crawled over to a tree.

"I think we should give you help." Judy said grabbing out her phone, but Wolf Knight stopped her.

"Don't." He said.

"Why not?" Judy asked.

"You don't get it, you don't get who you're up against kid. If I get into the hospital, they are going to know I'm the Wolf Knight. You also can't arrest without arresting my bosses, otherwise they're going to do terrible things to your family and friends. Do you want that?" Wolf Knight asked.

"No, of course not, but you can still leave this fight when you still have the chance." Judy said, still trying to get him on their side.

Wolf Knight winced in pain. "Sorry kid *raises a crossbow to his left* a job's a job." He said before shooting at the last tree he smacked his hand on, making it reflect onto the other trees he did that to.

Judy looked at him. "I have to make a form of progress. In exchange I won't poison the water." Wolf Knight said.

Judy began to run after the arrow.

"Mom! Dad! You have a mutagen arrow coming straight at you! Hide!" Judy yelled through the walkie.

"Judy?" She heard a younger child voice said through the mic.

"Carrie! Where's mom and dad?" Judy asked.

"Uh, outside. And something's wrong with dad." Carrie said.

'Oh shit.' Judy said in her head.

"Lock the doors now!" She yelled before running as fast as she could.

When she caught up, she saw a Zootopia police car skid to a stop and two figures stepped out, one was obviously Clawhauser, and the other was probably Fangmeyer.

She saw her father ravishing around and she saw her mother which her hands over her mouth and looking like she was about to sob.

Clawhauser pulled out a dart gun and shot out at her father, and then he fell down knocked out.

Judy screamed out accidentally, catching Clawhauser's attention and he froze in place.

Fangmeyer grabbed her father and began to speak with her mother and Judy dropped down to the ground out of exhaustion.

Then, Clawhauser went up to Judy. "Judy I'm sorry, I really am, I got scared and I knew he was mutated and I'm sorry." Clawhauser said going a mile a second.

"I get it! I get it." Judy said about to break down. "Wolf Knight's in the forest." Judy said.

Fangmeyer heard this and rushed over to the police car, gently place Stu in it and rushed into the forest.

Judy got up and hugged her mother tightly.

Then, Clawhauser saw a drone fly above them and land on the ground, having colorful confetti burst out from it.

"What's this?" He said.

"The cure for Nick's blueberry poisoning." Judy said wiping a tear away and grabbing the box.

...

Fangmeyer ran for the forest and saw the canisters of mutagen just laying there, with no Wolf Knight in sight.

He grabbed it to make sure not a single drip went out of it before walking off with it.

...

Judy rushed over to Nick and opened the door. "I got a cure." Judy said pulling out the needle.

"Sure carrots if you say s-" Nick said before Judy injected the needle into his wrist."

Nick suddenly felt a surge of energy rush through him. "OH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BONESAW IS READYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-" Nick yelled.

"My father got mutated." Judy said.

"Oh shirt." Nick said.

...

Judy sat on a hospital bench with Clawhauser, Fangmeyer, and Nick, with her mother nervously staying at home with her kids.

A bunny doctor came up to Judy and she stood up. "What's his status?" Judy asked nervously.

"He's just like the other mutated, just the first one here. You're Judy Hopps right?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Judy said.

"Well, I feel bad for you having to deal with stuff like that every day." The doctor said.

"Can we cure him?"

"Not without a vaccine or form of flu shot for stuff like this, we'll have to keep him in a comatose state until further notice." The doctor said.

Judy had to resist breaking down in the doctor's shoulder and simply sighed. "Ok, please keep him safe, he's my father." Judy said.

"I know. And good luck in the city Hopps." He said.

"Thanks you." Judy said.

...

After explaining it to her mother, the officer were driving back home.

Nick noticed how terrible of a state Judy was in, and suddenly he parked the car and looked at Judy. "Get out and scream." He said.

"What?" Judy said.

"Get out of the car and scream as loud as you can." Nick said.

"Why?"

"Judy just trust me, it works for me all the time, get out of the car, and just scream all of your rage out." Nick said.

Judy sighed. "Ok." Judy said before slowly getting out of the car and closed the car door shut.

Nick waited in silence for a moment before he faintly heard Judy scream for a few seconds, which was probably louder outside.

After another minute, Judy got back in the car with tears in her eyes.

Nick began to drive off. "We'll get through this Judy, this is just another chapter in the book." Nick said.

Judy looked at Nick and hugged him. Nick stopped the car again in fear of crashing and slowly hugged Judy as she cried into his shoulder.

...

Wolf Knight bursted into his house and dropped onto his bathroom and spat out a lot of blood.

After a little bit, he got up and plopped onto his bed.

He then got a call from his phone, it was Clive.

He picked it up. "Hello?" He asked.

Clive did not seem to be happy. "What happened?" Clive asked.

"Ah I got caught trying to infect the water. However I did infect one bunny, a father of lots and lots of kids probably." Wolf Knight said.

"What makes you say that?" The vulture asked.

"Let's just say I went for Judy Hopps heart." Wolf Knight chuckled. But really, he was actually feeling bad now. Judy actually tried to help him, despite the fact of the things he was doing. He didn't know what path to go down next, but right now, he couldn't betray Derwin and Clive, cause no one win in the end.

And that was his greatest fear when it came to the mutagen, and

A situation where no one wins.


	22. The Crowd Goes Wilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Judy eats many sweets and candies, it is revealed she has an extreme sugar high and Nick and Cameron try to stop her from causing mayhem at a Gazelle's concert. Little do they know is that Wolf Knight in going undercover at the concert.

On this very night in Zootopia, Nick had bought tickets for himself and Judy to go to a Gazelle concert a few weeks ago and the concert was tonight. But after certain things had happened that day, he was going to his second option to go to the Gazelle concert.

He knocked on this animal's door and he opened it.

"Hey Cameron, ready to go to this?" Nick asked.

Cameron smiled. "Yes. I call driving." Cameron said.

"No." Nick said.

"Yes, I have a huge emergency I have to deal with." Cameron said.

"Is everything ok?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I have to get the parking spot." Cameron said

"Oh, that doesn't sound as intense as you were making it out to be." Nick said.

...

"MOVE YOUR ASS YOU OLD BITCH!" Cameron yelled driving up many floors of a parking garage.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Nick yelled.

"WE HAVE TO GET ACROSS TO THE OTHER PARKING GARAGE TO GET THERE! IT'S THE BEST SPOT IN ZOOTOPIA AND EVERYONE WANTS IT! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!" Cameron yelled as he maneuver his way pass other cars.

Nick screamed. "Cam, I highly doubt the entire city is racing to get to this one spot, it's not Mad Max." Nick said.

"We're neck and neck with Rice Pudding." Cameron said looking at a food truck from the side mirror. "We also have Korean Tacos on our six." Cameron said as Nick saw the other mirror.

"Oh my god it's real. We're on the Fury Road." Nick said.

Cameron made it to the top of the parking garage and now he had to jump across to the other spot.

"Witness me!" Nick yelled.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" Cameron yelled before making a sharp and fast left turn off the parking garage, aiming for the parking spot on the other side.

The car was spinning around in circles as the two were screaming terrified.

The car barely made it onto the parking spot and Nick kept screaming for a full minute.

...

Cameron locked his car door. "That was the most stressful thing I've ever done, and I'm a cop." Nick said.

"Yeah, but hey, we made it. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TROY?" Cameron said.

"YOU STOLE MY SPOT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Troy said.

"OH GET OUT OF HERE." Cameron said.

The two began to overlap each other in terms of yelling and Nick couldn't hear any of them.

"I'LL CALL THE COPS!" Troy yelled.

"OH YOU'LL CALL THE COPS!" Cameron asked.

"YEAH!"

"I HAVE THE COP *points to Nick* I GOT HERE FAIR AND SQUARE FIND ANOTHER SPOT!" Cameron yelled.

Troy sighed, flipped the bird at Cameron before driving off.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Nick. Anyway, let's head to this concert." Cameron said.

"Alright." Nick said.

"Anyway why did you ask me to go to this Gazelle concert? I thought you would've taken Judy with you." Cameron said.

"Did-someone-call-my-name?" Someone said excessively fast.

Cameron turned to see Judy, who had the biggest grin ever and looked like she would explode from energy any second now.

"Aw shit." Nick murmured.

"Hey Judy, are you going to the concert?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah I got a last minute ticket, see you guys there." She said fast before rushing off like a crazy person.

"What happened to her?" Cameron asked Nick.

"I may or may not have gotten Judy on a sugar high from a candy store." Nick said.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Cameron seriously asked.

"I didn't think it would go this far." Nick made a point.

"We bunnies are already energetic, add God knows how many sweets to us, we're nutjobs." Cameron said.

"Drop it and let's get to her before any more madness ensues." Nick said before they both ran after the sugar high Judy.

...

Meanwhile, at the very place our heroes our heading to, Gazelle is preparing for the concert that's happening within half an hour.

Right outside her door, a wolf employee of the stadium was about to knock on her door and give her a green smoothie when he was tackled into a storage room by Wolf Knight.

...

Nick and Cameron got in line to see Judy just about to rush by everyone, but luckily Cameron grabbed her in time.

"Judy! Come back to reality for 5 seconds." Cameron said.

"Oh come on Cammy, I was just walking around." Judy said.

"Does having a sugar high also make you bunnies drunk?" Nick asked.

"I think sometimes." Cameron said.

...

Wolf Knight, disguised as the co-worker, knocked on the door. "Miss Gazelle, I have something for you." He said.

"Come in." She said.

Wolf Knight opened the door to see Gazelle. "A smoothie for the miss." Wolf Knight said.

"Why thank you." Gazelle said before Wolf Knight quickly walked out.

Wolf Knight snuck back into the closet, got his clothes back on, and snuck out through the vents.

...

Judy was legitimately struggling to stay still, so Cameron and Nick were someone happy when they were let in.

Judy went off to the bathroom, something where Cameron couldn't stop her in time, so now the two were waiting for something to happen.

Then, Nick's sense of smell went haywire. The smell was so off compared to everything else.

"Do you smell that?" Nick asked.

"Smell what?" Cameron asked.

"Ink. Something smells like ink." Nick said before getting up. "Be right back." He said before he walked away.

Cameron sighed and took a sip from his cup.

Nick walked over to a security guard. "Excuse me sir, I feel like something's happening here." Nick said.

"Who are you?" The lion guard asked.

"Nick Wilde, ZPD *shows badge*, and I'm smelling some ink coming from a restricted area, so would you mind if you let me pass." Nick said.

"Ok, sure. But first you gotta tell me who's the captain of the guards." He said.

"Is it you?" Nick asked.

"Right this way." The guard said as Nick began to follow the trail that he smelled.

"Are there any octopuses that work here?" Nick asked.

"No. No ink related people work here." The lion said.

"Then there's a bigger problem on our hands." Nick said before bumping his head on Gazelle's door.

He rubbed his head and smelled one more time. "It's from here *knocks on the door* miss Gazelle, can we open the door?" Nick asked aloud.

"No! Everything's fine." Gazelle said nervously from the other side.

"I'm a fox officer and I can smell ink on your side, so for me to make sure you're safe, open the door." Nick said.

"I am ok, really officer." Gazelle said.

"Miss Gazelle, don't make me use force, just open the door." Nick said.

"No!" Gazelle yelled.

Nick pulled out his gun and aimed at the doorknob. "Please Miss, open up!" Nick basically begged.

At this point, he heard some ruckus from the other side and Nick almost shot the door if it weren't for Gazelle breaking the door down herself and Nick being flung into the wall.

He looked to see Gazelle, with a top half being her normal self, but her bottom half being filled with octopus tentacles!

"Oh that makes sense." Nick said.

Then, Gazelle screamed and ran out.

Nick went to get up, but then tripped suddenly from ink.

"Damn it!" Nick yelled before getting up again and running after her.

...

Cameron is trying to keep Judy at bay by trying to start a conversation with her, but she seemes to look every single other way from him.

Then, his phone rang.

It was Nick. "Nick, what's wrong?" Cameron asked.

"We have an antellope squid on the lose! And is heading to where your car is! Make the move!" He heard Nick yelled.

Cameron, not wasting a second, got up. "Stay here!" Cameron said to Judy before rushing out of the place.

...

Nick was running on all fours to catch up to Gazelle, but she was somehow faster.

Cameron busted out the doors and saw Nick running and he catches up to him.

"Is that Gazelle?!" Cameron yelled.

"Yeah! No more questions!" Nick yelled as they kept running.

Gazelle launched into the parking lot. "Don't you have anything to stop her?" Cameron asked.

"I don't have my tranquilizer on me. And I'm sure as hell not going to use my actual gun." Nick said.

"Well how do we catch u-" Cameron said before Judy ran past both of them and grabbed one of the tentacles and she stopped in her tracks.

"Sweet Jesus! Thanks you Nick for having her be irresponsible on her job!" Cameron said.

"Yeah whatever, miss Gazelle, calm down, and listen to us." Nick said as Gazelle cornered between two different cars.

Gazelle looked at them. "Ok." She mummured.

"What you need to do is get to a place you know no one will look at and act like you're missing, get off the radar, and wait for this to blow over." Nick said.

"What about the show?" Gazelle asked.

"Miss Gazelle, sometimes the show must Not go on, maybe it's for own sake, or someone else's sake, it can't always go on no matter what. And besides, people will freak out the moment you walk on the stage, and probably, a guard will pull a gun on you. We can't let that happen." Cameron said.

Gazelle was lost in thought for a second. But then, she jumped off the the ledge.

Nick went to find her, she was nowhere to be seen.

"What do we do?" Cameron asked.

"I'll ask if we can tell the audience the news on what happened. You, get Judy to her apartment." Nick said before he walked off.

"You kidding me! You're leaving me with crazy pants over here." Cameron said. But Nick left before he can finish his statement.

Cameron sighed. "Well we're not getting you to sleep the easy way, might as well try something. Get in the car." Cameron said before Judy jumped into her car.

...

When the two arrived at Judy's apartment, the rest of the night could've been described as Judy yapping about anything, and Cameron just winging it.

He doesn't know when, but he does know he fell asleep.

...

Cameron was suddenly on a floating billboard in a light green sky, having the same color glow throughout everywhere.

He stood up on two legs and saw random parts from all over Zootopia floating everywhere.

"Hello?!" Cameron yelled.

Then, he saw someone far from him, a panther, on a different piece of land.

Cameron sighed and looked at his surroundings.

Cameron ran and jumped off the billboard and grabbed onto a large tree and the tree began to spin around.

He grabbed onto a branch and jumped across to a park bench.

He swung over a street lamp, and landed on a huge building.

He ran across it before it tilted downwards and he began to fall down, but he jumped off the building and grabbed onto the ledge to where the panther is.

He climbed up the ledge and the panther, now revealed to be Mr Manchas, turned to him.

"The girl will be our savior!" He yelled aloud.

Cameron looked at Manchas. "I'm sorry what the f-" Cameron went to say before he woke up.

It was pitch black, the only light is from the window.

He went to get up but saw Judy asleep right next to him.

Cameron calculated how to get out of the bed and went off through the front of the bed.

He walked off to his car, and then he drove off.

He turned on the radio. "And news from ZPD officer Nick Wilde reveals that singer Gazelle has gone missing. Anyone with potential knowledge of her whereabouts, please call 911 to do s-" the news reporter said before Cameron turned it off.

He parked to his house, but he saw Mr Manchas house. Cameron gripped his wheel. "Tomorrow." Cameron said before unbuckling her seatbelt and walking out.


	23. The Speed Culprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nick gets injured chasing after a speeder, Nathan helps Judy catching him after making a discovery. Cameron tries to solve what's up with Manchas.

Judy and Nick are racing across the town. They're trying to catch up to this animal who's going wayyyyyyyyy over the speed limit. They attempted to use kindness when they parked him, in which they recognized him as a cheetah, but he drove away before they could get his name, so now they're chasing him.

"Stop in the name of the law!" Judy yelled as she controlled the wheel

"What she said!" Nick yelled.

The cheetah continued to race across the road.

"Oh he's not going to listen." Nick said before lowering his window.

"What are you doing?!" Judy asked.

"Relax Carrots I've done this a plenty." Nick said before hopping onto the top of their car.

"When!" Judy yelled.

Nick jumped across cars and grabbed onto the spoiler of the car ahead of them.

He crawled onto the top and he saw the car window open up.

Nick grabbed his tazer and went to taze him, but the tables turned fast on the fox.

The car came to a sudden halt and Nick was flung into the air. Without knowing where, he heard a gunshot. He noticed where it came from when it pierce right through his hip and he fell down on the pavement before the car dashed off.

Judy put her car straight to a halt and went to check on Nick and pulled out her walkie talkie. "ZPD, Officer Wilde has been injured, shot through the hip, he needs desperate medical help!" Judy said through it as she tried to stop Nick's bleeding.

...

Meanwhile, our guy getting more detective work done on Wolf Knight and his bosses plan than the actual people whose job is to do that kinda stuff, Cameron, is walking over to Mr Manchas house to figure out if the dream he has was just something random, or a warning.

Cameron knocked on Manchas door. "Excuse me, Mr Manchas, my name is Cameron. I'm the bunny that lives in the house across your bridge. Can we talk? Something happened last night and I want to see you to talk abo-" Cameron said before the door blew wide open and Cameron was yanked in before the door was locked and a massive hand covered it, being Mr Manchas.

"Yell and we're gone. Got it?" Manchas said.

"What?" Cameron murmured.

Manchas began to pickpocket at Cameron. "What are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"Making sure you're not a spy." Manchas said.

"What?" Cameron asked.

Manchas stood up and walked over to his living room, which had alot of photos about random things.

"The hell?" Cameron said.

"What is it? The thing you want to speak about." Manchas said.

"Well I had this weird dream, and you were in it, and you said that 'The girl will be our savior.'." Cameron said.

Manchas turned to Cameron. "Did I specify who?" He asked.

"No not really. You just said that." Cameron said.

"Any ideas on who it could be?" Manchas asked.

"Uh, personally I think it's an animal similar to wolf knight, or the jackal and vulture, probably related to one of them." Cameron said.

Manchas looked at Cameron nervously. "I'm afraid I can't help you." Manchas said.

"Mr, are you hiding something?" Cameron asked.

"No."

"I know a lie when I see one. What is it?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing." Manchas said.

"Just tell me, it can help us defeat the wolf knight!" Cameron yelled.

"Shut up!" Manchas yelled.

"Just say it!" Cameron yelled.

"No!" Manchas yelled grabbing Cameron by the ears and throwing him outside the door and locking the door.

Cameron got up and banged on the door. "Come on man!" Cameron yelled.

...

Judy was walking across the ZPD. Nick was currently in the hospital, recovering from the shot. Judy knew in her guts that she would need help. But luckily, she had someone that could help her.

Judy knocked on Fangmeyer's desk and he looked at her. "Hopps. What's wrong?" Fangmeyer asked.

Judy placed her phone on the desk and showed Fangmeyer the cheetah, which she got before he drove off.

Fangmeyer recognized the figure. "Lucas." He said.

"The guy from the prison?" Judy asked.

"No not him. This is a different Lucas." Fangmeyer said.

"Fangmeyer, what are you saying?" Judy said.

Fangmeyer grabbed Judy and they bursted into the cold case room.

"20 years ago, the cheetah Lucas and the bear Jack were the ones that killed my family and took Lily, and Jack was arrested. But Lucas probably wasn't." Fangmeyer said.

"In that case, maybe the cheetah Lucas accused another Lucas, the rhino, of kidnapping Lily." Judy said.

"Maybe." Fangmeyer said.

"Wait, not only that, but he might have a connection to the Jackal & Vulture." Judy said.

"Well in that case we gotta catch this guy." Fangmeyer said.

"I think I know who can help us." Judy said.

...

Judy and Fangmeyer entered The Nine Fox's Tea. "Min, Wang!" Fangmeyer called out.

Min appeared in their view. "What's the problem this time?" Min asked going into the back with the officers.

"There's someone we need to chase after. Remember the cheetah from Lily's memories?" Fangmeyer asked.

"Yes." Min said.

"What's going on?" Wang asked.

"Well now he's on the run from us. Unfortunately, he's faster than our cars, do you have anything that can help us? Like a gem, or something to stop time." Judy wondered aloud.

"No, we don't keep a lot stuff like that, but we can get someone to help us." Min said.

"Who?" Fangmeyer asked.

"Stay here. Han!" Wang said.

"Yes?" A male snake said from above.

Everyone screamed when they saw him.

Wang calmed herself down. "Everyone, this is Han Wu, he is one of our Xiangliu friends. He has the power to A. Be able to sense the location of anyone, and B. He can poison anybody." Wang said.

"A convenience if you lost your keys." Min said.

"Ok, what's the plan here?" Fangmeyer asked.

"I got it! Why doesn't Han track him and one of us disguised as an average citizen tricks him into giving it to him?" Judy said.

"That sounds smart." Min said.

Han's eyes went dead white and everyone looked at him.

"Is that when you know when he's doing it?" Fangmeyer asked.

Han's eyes became normal again. "I found him. I call shotgun." Han said.

"Ok, I'll get a water bottle." Fangmeyer said.

...

After getting a water bottle, placing a very very VERY small dose of Han's poison, and driving off, Judy was listening to Han's direction the entire time, trying to find this guy.

Then, they park at a house in the Sahara Square.

"Ok, let's do this." Fangmeyer said.

"Wait! I have an idea." Min said smiling.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

Min knocks on the door and rushes off to the police car all the way across from the house.

The cheetah opens the door to see the water bottle with a note and a red ribbon on it.

"You sure a secret admirer note was a good idea?" Wang asked to her friend.

"Of course. What's the worse that can happen?" Min said.

"Judging by the fact that he'll be knocked out for a while, something." Judy said.

"How long does the poison last?" Fangmeyer asked to Han.

"About three hours." Han said.

"Let's wait a few minutes." Judy said.

...

Cameron was sitting by a park bench, trying to solve his own mystery. "Who could it be?" He kept asking in his head.

"Help." He heard faintly from an opened sewer grate on the wall of the sidewalk.

Cameron's ears raised up in confusion. "Hello?" He called out.

"Mister." He heard.

Cameron walked over cautiously and got down flat on his stomach to see who this was.

"Help me." He heard.

"Sir, how'd you get here!" Cameron yelled before getting his hand in there.

"Take me hand." Cameron called out.

There was silence for a brief moment.

"Take my hand!" Cameron called out.

Then, a metal feather stabbed into the side of his wrist and he screamed.

Then, more and more feathers started to climb up his entire arm.

Cameron tried to get out, but he was being pulled back.

Another wing came in, with a needle filled with the mutagen.

"Shit!" Cameron yelled before summoning all his strength and getting his head out of the sewer.

He grabbed onto a sewer lid nearby and dragged it into the sewer.

The feathers all letted go and Cameron crawled far away from the sewer.

He took a massive breath in and out. He didn't hear anything else.

"I hate you! I hate you." Cameron said.

"Who are you talking to?"

Cameron turned to see a wolf girl, Sophie, standing near him.

Cameron looked at the sewer then rushed up. "Move move move move move move move move! Move!" Cameron yelled taking Sophie's arm and rushing off from the sewer.

"You hear voices in that sewer, you stay away from it!" Cameron yelled.

"You hear voices from the sewer?" Sophie asked.

"No I...look just stay away from them. I almost got mutated. And I'm not curious to get that feeling." Cameron said beginning to walk off.

"I feel like I have an idea of that feeling." Sophie said.

Cameron stopped and turned back to her. "What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"Well sometimes I feel a lot of energy, like something in me is just ready to burst out." Sophie said.

"Like...?" Cameron asked.

"Almost like I'm somewhat mutated." Sophie said.

Cameron walked over to Sophie. "Ok listen here kid and listen close, you're not mutated unless you're stabbed with that stuff, I don't know what you're feeling, my guess is an adrenaline rush, but pay attention, see anything too shady, find another way around the path!" Cameron said before he rushed off.

...

Lucas's eyes slowly opened and he realized he was in an interrogation room.

He tried to get up, but his hands were cuffed to the wall.

"Hello Lucas. I'm Officer Fangmeyer." Fangmeyer said walking into the room.

"How I'd get here? What's going on?" Lucas asked the officer.

"Let's just say we have connections." Fangmeyer said, referring to Han, Min, and Wang, who were watching along with Judy and Lily on the other side of the mirror.

"What do you want from me?" Lucas asked.

Fangmeyer grabbed a folder and placed it on the desk. "Lucas Jonathan, on July 2nd, 1996, you have been suspected to be involved with a murder case. On that night, you killed a husband, his wife, their son and daughter, along with an uncle of the kids. All of them were panthers, and I just want to know, if you can be honest with us and say if you did it or not. And don't even think about lying, because we have someone from the incident that remembers your face." Fangmeyer said.

"And who could that be?" Lucas chuckled.

Judy opened the door and brought Lily in.

Lucas looked at Lily. "And you are?" Lucas asked.

"Lily Fangmeyer. And this is my brother Nathan." Lily said.

Lucas's entire persona changed in front of everyone. He seemed scared of what would happen next.

"And not only that, but we suspect that you falsely accused a rhino by the same name as yours of being involved with the murders." Judy said.

Lucas sighed. "The plan wasn't to kill them." Lucas said.

Fangmeyer suddenly slammed the desk. "Don't bullshit us!" He yelled.

"Nathan, breath in, and out." Lily said.

Fangmeyer did what her sister said as Lucas spoke. "The plan was to kidnap the entire family and bring them in to Clive and Derwin to perform experiments. In case they ran out to the backyard, I would've darted them. But since they were more defending then we thought, my partner Jack apparently had to kill them. And I only got Lily, and you were the only known survivor." Lucas said.

"And the falsely accused?" Fangmeyer asked.

"Just some guy I looked up and planted evidence in his house while he was out, arrested in mere hours after the accuse, by your own chief." Lucas continued.

"How did Jack get arrested?" Lily asked.

"Got caught stealing diamonds, trying to solve his problems with Mr Big." Lucas said.

"Any idea of Clive and Derwin's current plans?" Judy asked.

Lucas smiled. "You have no idea what you're up against. Once they find the most power animal in all of Zootopia, the clock will not stop ticking until everyone is mutated." Lucas said.

Judy suddenly felt a deep amount of fear punch her in her gut. She got up, took Lily, and walked off.

...

She walked down to Screech's lab and he noticed her.

"What's wrong officer Hopps?" Screech asked.

"What if it's real?" Judy asked.

"What?" Screech asked.

"The visions I had. What if their real?"

"Hopps, I tol-"

"Two of them already happened Screech! Cameron hiding Lily at her house, and my dad being hospitalized. What about the others? Will Nick be mutated? Will that fox lady be hospitalized to? Why is Sophie strapped in a warehouse with a rocket?!" Judy said panicking.

"Judy relax! I don't know who most of those people are! If they do happen, try to find a way to fix it." Screech said.

Judy calmed down a small bit. "Ok." She said before slowly walking away.

...

"Well that failed." Derwin said.

"Don't blame me! You said that it would be impossible to get out of that trap, and yet a bunny was able to get out of it!" Clive yelled.

"Calm down. The game hasn't ended yet, it's time we fully set in Project Resurgence." The jackal said.


	24. Creature Double Feature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick takes Judy to the movies as a friendly gesture, Judy thought otherwise. Unbeknownst to them, their friendly trip causes chaos between the yaogaui.

On this Friday morning, Nick had just walked into the office room to see Bogo standing by his desk, arms crossed and not seeming to be happy.

"Chief, you're at my desk, just what I want to see first thing in the morning." Nick said.

"You're three minutes late Wilde." Bogo said.

"Not my fault *takes a seat at his desk* I had a plumbing problem. Which reminds me I'm going to buy a new alarm clock after work today." Nick said.

Bogo did not change his expression at Nick's nonsense. "Come on I'm a few minutes late, and you're going to call me out in front of everyone." Nick continued.

"Good idea." Bogo said before turning to the others. "Everyone! Gather around, so I can call out Wilde in front of you." He continued as Judy, Fangmeyer, other officers, even Screech came out of his hiding place to see what this was.

"Fine! I was three minutes late, I'm sorry for doing one thing wrong." Nick said.

"Oh it's more than one thing." Bogo said before revealing a folder.

"Uh oh." Nick said.

"Let's start with the Howard murder." Bogo said.

"It was an amazing solve, I got him to confess in 20 minutes, you're welcome." Nick said.

"You also mislabeled the evidence. So that confession would've been worthless if Clawhauser hadn't caught your mistake. Here are three cases with sloppy paperwork, and these are two pictures." Bogo said, pulling out the photos, they had what looked like a mega-ton of trash in them. "One is your locker. The other is a garbage dump in TundraTown. Can you tell which is which?" He continued.

Nick studied both photos. "The right one?" He wondered aloud.

"Both are your locker." Bogo said.

"I should've guessed that." Nick said.

"This folder is labeled Undies comma Dirty." Bogo said.

"So I won't confuse it with Undies comma clean, clean means solved, dirty means not. Also who cares about these rules? I have more arrests here in 3 months then Clawhauser had in years." Nick said.

"I'm right here." Clawhauser said.

"A. That was hurtful and B. You also have more mice living in your desk than Clawhauser, or anyone." Bogo said opening a shelf, revealing a few mice living in there.

Nick shut the shelf with his left foot. "I'll have you know that every animal struggles to have a home." Nick said.

"While it is a noble thing to give the mice a form of a home, this place is still a police precinct, not an adoption center, get rid of the mice or take them to your home, and get your act together, starting today." Bogo said before he walked off.

Nick opened the shelf slighty. "He's grumpy." Nick whispered.

...

Meanwhile, Lily was sitting around at Fangmeyer's house, when something slid under their door.

Lily got up and turned to see a folded piece of paper.

She grabbed it and opened it to reveal a few words. '16th Moore St. 8 PM. Or else.'

Lily quickly opened the door to see if she could catch this person, but no one was there.

She grabbed her jacket and quickly got out.

...

"So what do you want me to do?" Min asked.

"Come with me to this guy to see what he wants." Lily said.

"Well where even is this address?" Min wondered.

Lily sunk in her chair. "My old house." Lily said.

"Oh. But you still need to go there. If you don't the consequences can be destructive." Min said.

Lily sighed. "Ok, I'll do it." Lily said.

"Alright." Min said.

...

When the clock hit the right point, and it was time for officers to call in for the weekend, Judy was just about done recapping her current status with cases, when Nick had done a massive yawn. "So Carrots what do you plan for the weekend?" Nick asked.

"Not much. Just going to head out every once in a while in case I find any illegal activity, the usual." Judy said.

"In that case, I'm going to head to a movie tonight. Bogo may me fix up the problems he called out, and by god I'm tired." Nick said as the two walked out through the doors.

"Ok, well I don't really have anything planned." Judy said.

"Alright. You wanna come with me?" Nick asked.

Judy stopped in her tracks. "Not as a date Carrots." Nick said.

"Sure." Judy said.

"I'll meet you at your place in a few hours." Nick said.

"Ok." Judy said.

Nick winked at Judy and he got in his car and drove off.

Nick smelled himself. "Good god, now I know why they made bathroom cleaning products." Nick said.

...

For the following hour, Nick was trying to figure out what to where, and Nick was basically panicking on his looks.

...

"I'll do body wash, it doesn't signify it as a date as much as detergent, right?" He asked himself.

...

"What's the difference between shampoo and soap?"

...

"No don't wear a tie, don't be fancy! Casual!"

...

"What movie should we see?"

...

"Not a romance! But something she'll like, what does she like?"

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nick yelled.

"Shut up!" Someone said from the other room.

"Sorry!" He said.

...

Judy meanwhile, getting ready was as easy as cake, she just dressed up like she usually did.

Now, she was waiting for Nick to arrive when he suddenly saw him driving like a maniac before parking right in front of her and rolling the window down.

"Hey Carrots!" Nick yelled.

"You ok?" Judy asked.

"Yeah!" Nick said as Judy entered the car.

"Last thing I expect you to do is wear sweatpants." Judy said.

"Whatever. Let's head to the theater and I forgot my wallet." Nick said.

"Well let's just get it." Judy said.

"Yeah, just get it over with." Nick said before driving off to go there.

...

Nick and Judy parked their car and exited it.

They walked up the stairs. "Remember Hopps it's just an in and out." Nick said before knocking on the door.

A middle aged fox lady opened the door and smiled. "Hi sweetie." The lady said.

"Hey mom." Nick said sounding bored out of his mind.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you left for the movies with that bunny?" She said.

"He did. But then he forgot his wallet. And I'm Judy Hopps, his partner." Judy said which made Nick shroud in embarrassment.

"Well come on in." Nick's mom said.

The two walked in and Nick sped walk to his room to find the wallet.

"So how long have you two been partners?" Nick's mom asked.

"Oh, well about 5 months." Judy said.

"Ok then."

Suddenly, a female red vixen walked into the room, snickering her face off.

"Sheila, what's so funny?" Nick's mom asked.

"I found his wallet." Sheila said struggling not to laugh before she noticed Judy

"You are?" She asked.

"Judy Hopps, I'm Nick's partner." Judy said.

"Well, Sheila Wilde, Nick's sister." Sheila said.

Nick suddenly busted out the room. "Alright Shelly, give me the wallet." Nick said.

"I don't have it." Sheila said.

"I can see it in your hands!" Nick pointed out.

Sheila looked at the wallet. "Oh, uh, it's my own." Sheila said.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Fine you can have it." Sheila said tossing it over to Nick.

"Thanks baby sis." Nick said. "Let's go carrots." He continued walking for the door.

Judy got up and they both exited the house.

"Love you." His mom said.

"Love you too." Nick said before closing the door.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Judy said.

"I didn't feel like they were worth mentioning." Nick said before jumping into the car and drove off to the movies.

...

Min's shift had just ended for the day and she and Wang walked out. "So what do you plan?" Wang asked.

"I plan to ask someone out for a date." Min said.

"Gee I wonder who it was." Wang said sarcastically.

"I'm not saying who, in case it doesn't work out. Anyway, gotta go. Bye!" Min said before getting in her car and driving out.

Wang sighed when another coworker, Song Qi, a bird, flew towards her.

"Is it that fox she's always talking about?" Song asked.

"Would anyone be surprised if it was." Wang joked.

"Then we better keep an eye on her!" Han said bustin into the conversation, making the two scream.

"Will you stop that?!" Wang yelled.

"Seriously, we have to make sure Min doesn't overreact if she gets rejected. Remember last week." Han said.

Wang and Song cringed at the thought. "Last Week." They both said in unison.

"He's right, we gotta go after her." Wang said.

"Yes. Hop on my back." Song said spreading his wings.

Wang and Han jumped on and they all flew off.

...

Lily looked at the time. It was 7:00 PM. Fangmeyer was out at a bar for the night, making it easier to get out.

She figured now would be a good time to leave and she got out and went to a bus stop.

A few minutes later, a bus came by and Lily got in it.

...

Nick and Judy parked the car. "Alright let's do this." Nick said.

"If you say so." Judy said.

Unbeknownst to them, Wang, Han, and Song were watching from above, and noticed Min not that far from them, and she looked to be within eye range.

"Oh no." Wang said.

"Song if we drag her out of the city, you're taking the wheel." Han said.

"That's my plan!" Song yelled as they flew down.

Nick and Judy entered the theater.

Song went to fly into the door. "Wait birds can't see-" Han said before they knocked into the window.

"Glass." He finished.

Min rolled down the window. "Hi guys." Min said through gritted teeth.

"Hey you okay." Wang asked.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Min asked beginning to glow.

Han bite Min and she fainted. "She'll wake up. Song, take the wheel, Wang, you and I take the pedals." Han said as they all began to get in.

"Anywhere we can go?" Wang asked to Song.

"How about our first field out of the city?" Song smiled.

"You had me at first field." Wang laughed before Han hit the gas and they drove off.

...

Lily makes it to the house, and just looks at it. This was the first time she saw the house in a long time. And it was not the same bright house she remembered ever so little. Instead of the bright and warm house of before, it was dirty and rundown.

She looked at the time. It was 7:30, half an hour before this person were to arrive.

So, she decided to kill the time.

She walked into the yard, saw a large tree with no leaves, but had a small plank of wood with a rope on each side made it cling to a large branch, making it a swing.

Lily took a seat on the swing and waited for this guy to arrive, lightly swinging back and forth.

...

The trio of yaogaui successfully got out of the city. "That was close." Han said.

"Tell me about it, now we just have to worry about her waking up." Song said.

"Ah she'll probably be calmed down." Wang said.

"Wilde!" Min jolted awake sounding like satan.

Everyone else screamed and Song turned the wheel accidentally and made the car toss around into the field.

Song grabbed Han and Wang and jumped out the broken window.

They landed on the dirt as the car landed on the ground, completely damaged.

"Min!" Wang called out.

Then, suddenly, something came bursting out of the car.

They looked up to see Min, but not the Min everyone else sees, it's Min's final form, her real form. A massive vixen with nine tails and teal eyes.

"Well shit." Song said.

Min went to stomp on them, and they all dodged out of the way.

"Min! Calm down! Someone can see you!" Han yelled.

Min didn't listen and went to swipe them and Song flew up in the air while the snakes his in the grass.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." Wang said.

"Wait, you're not turning into your final form are you?" Han asked.

"We don't really have a choice." Wang said.

"Hey guys! Am I interrupting?" Song yelled as he dodged Min's attacks.

Wang groaned and began to glow.

Han got of out the way and Wang turned into her true form. A Blue. God. Damn. Dragon.

Wang charged at Min, not planning to attack her, but to subdue her.

Wang went to fly up above Min, but Min grabbed her legs, and pulled a WWE move and slammed her onto the grass.

Min stomped Wang's stomach and Wang screamed, making blue fire appear out of her mouth.

Min went out of the way to avoid being burned.

Wang got back up and went straight behind Min and got her in a headlock.

Min used her tails to remove Wang's hand and toss her aside.

Han and Song looked at each other, they had to join in the fight.

Han turned into a Xiangliu, a large nine headed snake while Song turned into a Zhenniao, a poisonous bird and went to subdue Min.

Han tied his necks all around Min while Wang grabbed her legs. "Song, now!" Wang yelled.

Song fired a bunch of feathers at Min and they hit at her chest and belly.

Min screamed before she began to sloppily move back and forth. Han and Wang got out of the way and she fell down, and turned back into her normal form.

The others turn back to normal. "That could've been better." Han said when they realized something, they were not alone.

They turned to see a spotted hyena with a camera. "Song." Wang said.

Song charged at the hyena, grabbed his camera and flew off.

"Yeah, who's gonna believe you now you son of a b-" Wang said.

...

Lily realized it was finally 8:00 and entered the house. "Wolf Knight, I know you're the one who gave me the note, show yourself!" Lily yelled.

There was silence in the house for a minute. It didn't seem to be lived in for decades.

Then, Lily was tackled to a wall and had a panther, Mr Manchas, cover her mouth. "We don't have a lot of time." Manchas said.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"My name's Manchas. I know who you are, and what you've been through. People will believe you with the knowledge I'm about to say to you. Within a week, Derwin and Clive will work with Wolf Knight in order to poison all of Zootopia with the mutagen." Manchas explained.

"What?" Lily said.

"Yes. And in order to do this, they need to find the most powerful mutant on the planet." Manchas continued.

"Who is this person? And how do you know this?" Lily said.

Manchas went to say something, but Wolf Knight suddenly broke through the backdoor. "Hey Lils." Wolf Knight said.

"Run!" Manchas yelled.

Lily listened and booked it out. But not before she heard this. "You'll never find her Jason!" Manchas yelled.

Lily ran as fast as she could away from the scene and saw the bus arriving close.

"Hey! Hey!" Lily yelled.

The bus slowly stopped and Lily got in.

...

The next morning, Song was preparing himself breakfast when he saw Min with messed up hair next to her and he looked at her funny.

"What?" Min asked.

"Uh, nothing. I'll go over there now." Song said before going over to Wang and Han.

"Wang what's going on? Why is Min's hair like that?" Song asked.

"Oh, she braided her hair this morning, she's been super stressed after last night's incident." Wang said.

"So she's stress braiding, that's like one on the panic scale." Han said.

"Yeah well I stayed at her house last night, and she creepily sung songs from the great american song book, in Chinese." Wang said.

...

"你是一个伟大的老旗，你是一个高飘扬的旗帜。." Min sung in Chinese. (Translation: You're a grand old flag, You're a high-flying flag.)

Wang was watching her sing the song the whole time and had Min's phone by her side in case she needed to call paramedics.

...

"So yeah it's a little tough right now, but the worse might be behind us." Wang said.

"Why are you taking so long to cook my fricking oatmeal." Min said before throwing the microwave down to the ground and hitting it with a spatula.

Everyone looked on in worry and fear as she wailed on the microwave.

"Min?" Nick asked.

"NO!" Han, Song, and Wang yelled.

Min looked up to see Nick. "Nick. How are you doing?" Min asked having a creepy smile on her face.

"I'm fine. You don't seem to have a great time right now." Nick said.

"Oh you wouldn't believe." Min said standing up.

"If she kills him, we can kill her right?" Han asked.

"That's my friend." Wang said.

"So what do you want to order?" Min asked trying not to burn Nick alive.

"Actually I was planning to ask you something. Would you like to hang out after your work today?" Nick asked.

"The balls he has." Song whispered.

Min looked at Nick. "Sure." Min said.

"Ok then, see you later." Nick said walking out, bouncing the small bouncy balls in his hands.

"Well that better than expected." Wang said.

"Ah! Wang, this might be the day." Min said excitedly before running into the back.

"And she might be better now." Han said.

"Wait who's fixing the microwave?" Song asked.

...

As Fangmeyer was walking into work, he looked over to see Lily talking with Clawhauser.

He walked over to them. "Sis, what's going on?" Fangmeyer asked.

"Lily saids that she remembers something else about the Wolf Knight, and his plan with the jackal and vulture." Clawhauser said.

"What!" Fangmeyer yelled.

...

"What!" Clive and Derwin yelled, looking at the talk through the cameras.

"How did she know this? We never mentioned the plan when she was around!" Clive yelled.

"I don't know!" Derwin said. "Unless there was a rat!" He continued.

Wolf Knight barged in with Manchas. "I got your rat right here." He said.


	25. The Case Of The Missing Manchas Part 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manchas mysteriously goes missing and the ZPD have to find him before Clive, Derwin, and Wolf Knight mutate all of Zootopia.

An animal-search is a tough job in the ZPD. Countless days and nights spending time just trying to find the last known location of someone, and probably having little to nothing about his or her's location.

That was what Nick and Judy were doing.

During Lily's visit to the ZPD last night, she said that Mr Manchas went missing, and Bogo assigned Nick and Judy to find him. The hard part was that Mr Manchas was practically off the grid. No social media account, no known contacts since he quitted his job with Mr Big, no family, barely any photos, nothing.

The only thing they had were security cameras and him just walking about.

"His last known location was in a neighborhood known as Moore St." Judy said.

"Think that's where we can find any evidence of where he is." Nick asked to Judy.

"Potentially." Judy said.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Nick asked to his rabbit friend before they exited.

...

Nick and Judy, along with Bogo, drove towards the silent neighborhood.

"So this is where Fangmeyer lived when he was younger?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Bogo said as they walked up to the old house where Fangmeyer grew up.

"How do you know this?" Judy asked.

Bogo opened the door, revealing the house. "Because I was here before." Bogo said.

"Really?" Judy asked.

"Yes. I remember it as clear as day," Bogo said. "I was a few months out of the academy, and I was called to check in on this very house because of loud noises, and someone heard gunshots from the other houses. I was close so I raced over there and saw a young Nathan about to be shot, and I saved him." Bogo said.

"So without you, Nathan wouldn't be alive, and we probably would've never discovered who Lily was right away." Nick said.

"Focus Wilde." Bogo said.

Nick got back to work and suddenly smelled something, and he trailed it to a kitchen table. "Dry blood." Nick said.

"Where does it lead?" Judy asked.

Nick began to follow the smell and Bogo and Judy followed him.

The smell led to a sewer lid and it stopped.

"Down there." Nick said.

Bogo kneeled down and slowly removed the lid as Judy got out police tape and wrapped it around them.

When Bogo removed it, he made sure there was a way back up where the sewer is. There was a form of ladder from the walls, making it easy. Not only that, but he saw a trash bag there.

The trio jumped into the sewer, and Judy jumped down on the bag, ànd it made a sound only an animal could make.

Judy looked at Nick, then Bogo. "What the hell was that?" Nick asked.

"It was definitely not me." Someone said from the bag.

Bogo ripped the bag open without effort and Cameron got out. "Thank you, you Messiah!" Cameron yelled.

"Cameron! What are you doing here?" Judy asked.

"Well I was just relaxing last night, and then someone got me up in a trash bag and dropped me off here." Cameron explained. "Anyway so what's up with you guys?"

"We were down here cause I sensed a blood trail that was potentially someone named Manchas, and now we're looking for him." Nick said.

Cameron raised his eyebrows. "As in Mr Manchas? If so, I'm coming along." Cmeron said.

"Absolutely not. This is police business." Bogo said.

"Ok, fine, I'll just say it. He's got important info about some girl that can save us all from Wolf Knight. If we can get Manchas, we might find out who the girl is." Cameron said.

"It's just a dream." Bogo said.

"Well I like to expect the unexpected at this point in our lives, so I'm helping!" Cameron said.

Bogo groaned. "Well since you're not budging, come along. Wilde, back to sniffing." He said.

"Relax pal I can fend for myself." Cameron said as they followed Nick.

...

Clawhauser placed a folder down on the table of the interrogation room with Lily on the other side. "Alright for the recording, I'm Benjamin Clawhauser and you are Lily Fangmeyer, and you're here to recap the events you went through last night." Clawhauser said.

"Correct." Lily said.

"So, just go ahead." Clawhauser said.

"Well I was send a letter to go back to my old childhood house, 16th Moore St, and I was suppose to arrive at 8 PM. I did so and Mr Manchas greeted me. He said that Within the week, Derwin and Clive will work with Wolf Knight in order to poison all of Zootopia with the mutagen. And our only hope was to find the most powerful mutant in the world." Lily said.

"Alright, and who is this mutant?" Clawhauser asked.

"I don't know, we got attacked by Jason before he can say it." Lily said.

Clawhauser was confused at her. "Wait who's Jason?" Clawhauser asked.

"Oh, I didn't mention, Wolf Knight is someone named Jason. I have nothing else." Lily said.

Clawhauser grabbed out a notepad and wrote the name down. "Why didn't you tell us this?!" He asked.

"I forgot, and plus I had nothing else." Lily said.

"Oh my god, this is groundbreaking! We have a name! We have a first name people!" Clawhauser yelled.

...

Nick, Judy, Bogo, and Cameron walked into an underground lair.

"What is this place?" Judy asked.

"Don't know. But sure looks cool." Nick chuckled.

Then, they heard a creak. Bogo aimed his gun at the place, nothing was there.

"We're not alone." Nick said smelling the sweat from somebody.

"Who?" Judy asked.

"I don't know. But I guess we can say that the rabbit hole goes deeper than we think." Nick said.

"What makes you say that?" Bogo asked.

Then, Wolf Knight along with the green jackal on a glider and grey vulture appeared.

"Because I sense that these are our enemies." Nick smirked.

Bogo got in front of everyone else. "Good morning, we are the ZPD. So we recommend you kindly come with us so you can go to trial." Bogo said unclipping his holster.

"Why would we do that when we can blow your brains out!" Derwin yelled summoning missles on his glider.

"Wait, wait wait wai, let's negotiate!" Judy yelled before sliding her gun across.

Nick and Bogo obliged and did the same. "What do you want?" Judy asked.

"Simple, we want respect for our years and years of hard work in order to have Zootopia evolve, do you oblige?" Derwin continued.

"And you Wolf Knight?" Judy asked.

"Money." He said.

Judy groaned. "What's with the medieval bullshit?" Nick called out.

Judy, Cameron, and Bogo looked at him in fear. "What do you mean?" Wolf Knight asked.

"You know, what's with the wearing the knight outfit? What'e with the sword and shield? How come you use crossbows? Are you a fan of that stuff?" Nick asked.

"That is none of your concern." He said.

"Oh come one man, if you're afraid to show your face, you can use some random mask." Nick said.

Derwin went to fire at him, but Clive stopped him. "I want to see how this turns out." He said.

"Like seriously man, I don't get this whole knight nonsense. I'm curious to hear the reason." Nick begins to walk closer to him. "It's almost like you're a Coward to show any type of fur of yours." Nick said before going to actually lift up the mask.

Wolf Knight grabbed his fist and knocked him out cold. He tossed him over to Clive and Derwin. "Take him to the choppa. I'll meet you there." Wolf Knight said before walking straight at the heroes.

"Nick!" Judy yelled before charging at Wolf Knight.

Wolf Knight grabbed her by the ears and tossed her into a pile of boxes.

He punched Bogo in the throat and slammed him to a pillar before kicking Cameron into a wall.

Derwin and Clive escaped with Nick as Wolf Knight walked out.

Bogo, Judy, and Cameron got up carefully and went to go after him. But Bogo got a radio call from his walkie talkie. "Chief! I got ground breaking news!" Clawhauser yelled.

Everyone froze in place and looked at the walkie. "And that is...?" Bogo asked.

"It's only his first name, Jason. Lily told me." Clawhauser said.

"Thank you Clawhauser." Bogo said before rushing to get out to find Wolf Knight.

...

The trio rushed out of the sewer and looked around the place, he was no where. "Where'd he go?" Judy said aloud.

"Hopps, run that way. Miller, follow me!" Bogo said before they went running.

Judy looked to see a large yet thin black mark being dragged around the street. "Could be his sword?" Judy said before rushing to see where it led.

Bogo and Cameron jumped into the police car. "What's my job?" Cameron asked.

Bogo opened the glove compartment and passed Cameron a tablet. "Track him through that, it can get into any phone." Bogo said.

"That seems pretty unrealistic." Cameron said.

"Just do it!" Bogo yelled.

...

Judy rushed around only to burst into a church in the middle of a funeral.

Everyone looked at her and her ears drooped. "Sorry." She whispered before showing her badge. "Police business. I'll attempt to be respective." She said before pulling out her walkie. "Talk to me Bogo." She whispered.

"We found him. He's about a quarter mile west, turn right." Cameron said.

"What's he's trying to do?" Judy asked.

"He's going to an airport, it has a heil pad. You might wanna hurry." Cameron continued.

Judy looked around her. "I am terribly sorry for your loss. But please excuse me." Judy said before running straight where she needed to.

...

Wolf Knight was casually walking around to the airport.

...

Judy began to hop up a spiral case of stairs, but from Cameron's view, it was a different story. "Why is she running in circles?" He asked.

Back with Hopps, she ran across a hallway before going to another floor above everyone else in a circle.

She saw another hallway before jumping into it.

...

Wolf Knight kept on walking, minding his own business.

"Ok you gotta cross the street on your left as soon as possible." Cameron saix.

Judy made it outside and jumped onto the roof and ran across to the opposite side. "Judy go left." Cameron said.

"Working on it!" Judy yelled rushing across a bridge of the spot and jumping to another building and kept going.

"Now go across the street in front of you." Bogo said.

Judy jumped across a short distance between building and kept on running.

...

Wolf Knight was walking through an airport, walking pass people as if he was a ghost.

...

"Judy, he's getting away, pick up the pace." Cameron said looking at the map.

Judy kept running and running across the rooftop, before her body finally began to have the toll taken on running that much.

But she would have to jump another distance, so she couldn't stop. She summoned all of her energy and jumped across the building, barely grabbing onto the ledge with her arms as she slammed her entire lower body onto the wall.

She crawled herself up before she felt his ribs ache like the devil was toying with them.

But crime never sleeps, so she kept going.

...

Wolf Knight kept walking, like nothing was happening, and he was some cosplayer.

...

"Hopps, you're gaining on him! Go straight!" Bogo yelled.

Judy jumped onto a balcony where people were hanging out and she ran into a workplace. "Straight?" Judy asked.

"Yes, straight straight straight!" Cameron yelled.

Judy kept running. "Ok turn right!" Cameron yelled..

Judy stopped and looked to her right, and there was another building straight at her. "Right? Now?" Judy asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"You sure?" Judy asked.

"Yes!" Cameron yelled before flipping the tablet. "Oh it's left! Turn left now! Now now now!" Cameron said.

Judy looked to her left to see an entire rooftop of glass a few floors below the office.

Judy looked at a cheetah lady. "May I please use your chair?" Judy asked.

The lady stood up and Judy barely picked up the chair and tossed it put the window, shattering it.

Judy hopped onto the desk then jumping on the floor air vent and grabbed to the edges of the windows before stopping.

"What are you waiting for?" Cameron asked.

"I'm jumping out a window!" Judy yelled.

"What do you mean you're jumping out-?" Cameron asked before Bogo tapped a button and the screen went 3 dimensional. "Oh, never mind! Move those legs of yours!" Cameron continued.

Judy looked at the people in the office and smiled. "Have a nice day." She said before jumping out the window.

She fell flat on the ground and tumbled across a platform before getting back up. With the small break, she had a little bit of energy back and got on all fours and stop Wolf Knight once and for all.

She hopped up a flight of stairs and then down on the other side before running across the giant glass rooftop.

"End of the bridge, you almost have him!" Bogo yelled.

...

Wolf Knight walked over to a different building to catch Derwin and Clive at the heil pad already with Nick. "Right on time." He said before continuing his walk.

...

"Come on, get him Hopps, you're right on top of him!" Cameron yelled.

Judy ran under a bridge as fast as she could to see the building Wolf Knight was heading for.

...

Wolf Knight kept walking to the entrance.

...

Judy's legs looked like out of a great drawing as they kept moving in the same motion over and over again in a certain form to get speed up.

"He's right in front of you, get him!" Bogo said.

Judy barely saw Wolf Knight walking into a side door and her energy went into overdrive and she ran as fast as she ever did in her life.

Wolf Knight entered and was going for a caged elevator and he walked into it and closed the door before pushing the top floor button.

Judy ran in like a rocket to the room and saw the elevator going up.

Not wanting to lose him at this point, she grabbed onto the bottom of the elevator and she went up with it.

Wolf Knight looked at Judy and chuckled. He pulled out a crossbow, primed it, and aimed it at Judy.

Judy looked at him in fear.

Wolf Knight seemed lost in thought for a moment before dropping the crossbow.

Judy smiled. "You can't do it, can you?! Only because I helped you back at home." She said out of breath, but with enough to sound snarky.

"No. We still have plans for you. You're going to let me go now, and accept defeat, and watch Zootopia change into it's next stage tonight." He said.

"And if I don't?" Judy asked.

Wolf Knight sighed and did the unpredictable, he removed his mask. And all this time, it was just some wolf who was grey, nothing special to be seen on his face.

He dropped the mask aside and Judy was confused.

He pulled out his phone and placed it down for Judy to see it. It was a photo of him, another wolf, and Sophie.

Judy gasped in confusion and looked back at this Jason person Clawhauser said he was.

"I'm her guardian angel Hopps." Jason said.

Judy looked at him about to become an emotional wreck on rage, confusion, sadness, and disappointment in herself in mere moments.

"If I see you again, she dies. You try to warn her or my brother or his spouse, she dies. Simple as that." He said.

Jason grabbed his mask and placed it back on, Wolf Knight was back.

He grabbed his crossbow and phone when the elevator stopped and he opened the cage door and walked out.

Judy crawled around the area and sneaked her way around the place.

Judy got to the top of the elevator just as it started to go down and she jumped over to the spot.

When she got outside, Wolf Knight was in the helicopter already with Derwin, Clive, and Nick.

"No!" Judy yelled running as fast she could.

But she couldn't reach it, and the copter flew off.

Judy felt like her own heart was about to burst out of her chest and she fell down on her knees and began to breath heavily.

"Hopps, Hopps do you copy? You stopped moving." Bogo asked concerned.

"H-he got away." Judy stuttered.

"Judy, stay where you are for a few minutes to catch your breath. We're on our way." Cameron said before Bogo drove off.

Judy dropped the walkie and completely collapsed. She took herself to the limit chasing Wolf Knight, and for the first time in her life, there was nothing in her.

...

Cameron and Bogo took Judy back to her house so she can have a shower, cause according to Cameron, she smelled worse than a skunk from all the sweat.

During the car ride, Judy had explained the twist to them, and they brainstormed any ideas they can do.

Judy walked over to them after her shower with dark blue jeans and black shirt. "Ok, we're going to need a plan. We lost Nick, and we have no idea on where Jason, Clive, and Derwin could even be." Judy recapped.

"Well first things first, we're going to need most of our officers working to find Wolf Knight and his bosses. If they plan to attack tonight, we can't slack off." Bogo said.

"And I recommend we send a few officers, not Judy, to watch over Sophie and her family." Cameron said.

"He has a point. Jason can go after her any moment. So we need to make sure she's safe." Judy said.

"Alright, we're returning to the station." Bogo said.

Judy grabbed a brown leather jacket and put it on. "Consider it done." She said.

...

Wolf Knight jumped off the copter with Nick and landed on a rooftop. "Good luck to you guys!" He yelled.

"Make sure those animals do not stop you." Clive said.

"Oh don't worry guys, the dominos are falling in the right place for the moment." He said. "I will get you the first ever mutated animal ever." He stated.

"We know you will. You two are close." He said before the chopper flew off.

...

Bogo, Judy, and Cameron rushed into the ZPD. "Emergency Meeting people! Not a drill!" Bogo yelled.

Every officer looked at him with dead attention. Lily, who was still there with her brother, also listened. "If you do not know already, the jackal and vulture we've been playing this cat & mouse game with for months are finally planning to poison every district of Zootopia, by sometime tonight. So, me along with Officer Hopps, and the other bunny..." Bogo said.

"I'm Cameron." He said.

"I'm talking right now Miller, we've come up with a plan. We know that the Wolf Knight's first name is Jason and is the guardian angel of a girl named Sophie. So a few officers will go over there in order to keep her safe from harm. I chose Fangmeyer, Clawhauser, and Miller here to go watch over them." Bogo continued.

"I'm going to." Lily blurted out, and everyone looked at her.

"Lily, no, I don't want you to be apart of this." Fangmeyer said.

"Nathan, what if the plan fails? What if they get her and she goes through the same thing I did? I don't wanna let that happen to anyone else." Lily said.

"That's a good point." Cameron said before Judy jabbed him on the side.

"Alright Mrs Fangmeyer, you can come to. The rest of us are going to try to find any clues on the whereabouts of them, and we're going to go neck deep in this case, so I expect you all to try your hardest. Dismissed." Bogo said before everyone got to work.

...

Fangmeyer knocked on the door, and Molly, Sophie's mother, answered. "Can I help you officers?" Molly asked.

"Yes, you can." Clawhauser said. "Just outside the room with your husband." He continued.

"Ok, make it quick, we have our shifts to get to. Greg!" Molly yelled.

Greg walked over to see the officers. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Just please come outside. Fangmeyers, Cameron, head inside I'll deal with them." Clawhauser said.

Nathan, Lily, and Cameron squeezed into the house and walked into the living room.

"So what's happening?" Greg asked.

"I have some news to share with you. We recently discovered that Greg's brother, Jason, is the one known as Wolf Knight." Clawhauser said, getting straight to the point.

Greg and Molly looked at him in shock. "You sure? He must be lying." Greg said.

"I'm afraid he's not. Everyone I can get with said the same." Clawhauser said. "We need Sophie to stay here, and if you don't have a choice, go about your day, but keep your eyes out." Clawhauser said.

"Well, if you say so." Molly said.

...

Sophie walked out of her room to get a snack, but saw Fangmeyer in her living room. "Hello?" Sophie asked.

Fangmeyer turned to her. "Ah, you must be Sophie." Fangmeyer said.

"Yes?" Sophie said.

"Ah, great. Due to recent, uh...events, we were told by my chief to watch over you." Fangmeyer said.

"Why?" She asked.

"That information is classified...hey." Cameron said.

"You!" Sophie said.

"Who?!" Clawhauser ran in with a gun.

Lily slid and blocked the gun from Sophie's view.

"We meet again, how's school going?" Cameron chuckled.

"Am I missing something?" Nathan asked aloud.

"Look, this is not important! Point is we gotta do the job." Cameron said. "So, just go through your normal routine, and we'll do our own thing." Lily said.

"Alright, if you say so." Sophie said grabbing a bag of chips and walking out.

...

Judy and Bogo were looking at a map of the entire sewerway from Screech in order to find a solid spot Clive and Derwin could be. "Are we sure it's not in Rainforest District?" Bogo asked.

"Yes. Main city's too obvious, Forest's would be too wet for the drains and it would leak, Tundra would be too cold, while Sahara would be hot, it's sandstorms can disguise them escaping, and there's a sandstorm planned at 11:50 Pm tonight, so in conclusion, it can be in the sewers in Sahara Square." Screech said.

"Ok, we have our most likely location, now we just need to find whoever this first ever mutated animal is. Any ideas, anybody? We have time." Bogo said.

"Well, I have one." Judy raised her hand.

"And what is that?" Bogo asked.

...

Judy walked through the doors of her old elementary school, and she saw one of her old teachers walking for the door. "Miss Caroline, how are you doing?" Judy asked hugging her.

"Everything's fine, aw look how much you grown." Caroline said tugging at Judy's cheek.

"I know. Anyway, I have police business as my reason to be here." Judy said.

"What is it about?" Caroline asked.

...

Judy opened a drawer with a secret folder in it. "So the principal kept Mr Wilmot's files of mutation with him?" Judy asked.

"Yes. Since he knew you wanted to be a cop, he always demanded he kept them, just in case you actually did become one. He didn't let Derwin take a scratch of it." Caroline said.

Judy opened the files and saw a bunch of notes on types of glass, bloods, liquids, chemicals, test subjects. One specific note caught her eyes, it said.

'First subject should probably be an unborn egg?'

Judy raised her eyebrows. "An egg." Judy said.

"What do you mean an egg?" Caroline asked.

"The type of egg where children come into the world. If that's the case, and they did do that, who could it be?" Judy wondered.

"Well I don't know, but I suspect you'll find it out. We bunnies are smart." Caroline said.

...

"Well this narrows the potential choices." Screech said. "But it's still not enough." He continued.

"Well, we just have to solve which one it was." Bogo said.

"Wait a minute, I got something else!" Judy yelled.

...

Bogo and Judy were in an office of Sundurbans Shipping Company where Ali Khan was at his office. "So you want me to tell you about one of my employees and his family?" Khan asked.

"Yes." Judy said. "We're desparate."

"Ok, so Jason Wolfson, or as you may know him as Wolf Knight appartently, wss the brother of Greg Wolfson, husband of Molly Wolfson, and the parents of Sophie Wolfson. The three adults used to work here until Sophie was born, when Molly quitted respectfully to watch over her, but while she was pregnant, I could've sworn I saw Jason gave her something that now looks like the mutagen at one point, but maybe it's just my head." Ali said.

"Ok. You're probably overthinking it." Bogo said.

...

"He has a goddamn believably point!" Bogo yelled at the station.

"Exactly!" Judy yelled.

...

Cameron was messing around with cards as Lily appeared at the table. "Hey Cam." Lily said.

"Hey Lily." Cameron replied.

Lily took a seat. "Can I tell you something?" Lily asked.

Cameron looked up. "Yeah." Cameron said.

"Have you ever been scared of the future?"

"Of course, we all have at some point, why do you ask?"

"Well, it's been 6 months since I discovered I was pregnant, and I tend to panic about the future ahead, and what would happen to me."

"Oh Lily, trauma aside I think you would make a great mother."

"Thanks. Speaking of which, we might need to find medical supply and a guest bed."

"Why is that?"

"My water just broke."

"Your what just broke!"

...

Fangmeyer and Sophie were both out on the patio, Fangmeyer looking out for problems. "Is this about Wolf Knight?" Sophie asked.

Fangmeyer looked at her. "Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Well for one, you're watching out for me specifically since he can find people from large distances. And two, he has white fur, and my uncle has the same fur." Sophie said.

"Oh, he's not a suspect. In fact, didn't even give a thought about him." Nathan Lied about.

"Ok, but never say never." Sophie said.

...

"You need to get out of here, right now! I don't a birth happening here right now, it's gonna freak me out." Cameron stated to Lily.

"I'm no where near giving birth. Besides, I haven't lost my mucus plug." Lily said.

Cameron grabbed Lily's shirt and tugged her closer. "Lily you need to get the fuck outta here." He whispered.

"I'm sorry my babies grosses you out Cam." Lily said sarcastically.

"I'll love to see your cross breed children when they're clean and blood-free, hey that rhymes." Cameron said.

"I'm just at the start of the labor. I haven't even had my first contrac-" Lily said before she groaned in pain for a solid 8 second. "-tion." She finished.

"Was that a contraction?" Cameron asked.

"No. That was just a crazy yawn." She said.

Cameron gave her a look before Lily groaned

"Fine, I don't have to go to the hospital until my contractions are 3 minutes apart and last 45 seconds at least."

"That's not a good plan." Cameron said.

"Better than having a child lose something." Lily said.

Cameron stood up and rushed outside. "Fangs, Lily's water broke, she's having the children." Cameron said

"What!?" Fangmeyer yelled.

...

As sunset came closer and closer, Nick slowly began to wake up from being knocked out and realized he was on a rooftop.

He tried to get up, but then realized he was tied up by metal chains.

Nick turned to see Wolf Knight sharpening his sword.

Nick coughed to get his attention, but he didn't budge. "What is up with you?!" Nick exclaimed furious.

Wolf Knight dropped the sword. "Do I have to spell it out for you red? I'm disappointed." Wolf Knight said walking up to him.

Jason pulled out his crossbow. "Listen up, are you listening?" He asked aiming it at Nick's head.

"How bout now? Listening?" He asked before putting it away. "I'm not the bad guy Nick." Jason said.

"You wanna explain that to the men and the women you mutated within all the months and the panther you raped?" Nick asked.

"Oh really, you think that's it. I'm just some crazy asshole going around kidnapping anyone I want to." He said.

"Yes that's exactly what I think. You think you're anything else?" Nick asked.

"I think that the people I mutate need punishment, that's what I think." Jason said.

"Well what about you Knighty, what happens on the day when someone thinks you deserve punishment?"

"They better not miss, that's what."

Nick scoffed. "You run across the city like it's a damn shooting gallery."

"And what do you police officers do! You act like it's a playground! You beat up the bullies, throw them in jail, everyone calls you all the heroes, and then a month, a week, a day later, you're back on the same street doing the same goddamn thing!" Jason yelled.

"So you just put them on Death's door?"

"You're damn right I do." He said.

"You ever doubt yourself?"

"Not even for a second."

"Really? You never think for one moment, shit, I just mutated an animal being."

"Being pretty generous."

"An animal being! Who did alot of stupid shit, maybe even evil, but had one small piece of goodness left in them, maybe just a little, and you come along and there's that small flicker of light and you just take it all away forever!"

Jason got closer to Nick. "I think you're wrong."

"Which part?"

"All of it. I think there's no good in the people I take down."

"And how do you know that?"

"I just know. Look around red, this city had filth in ever corner, no matter where you run. I think this world needs more men you are willing to do the dirty work. I do the one thing you and your friends can't do, you hit them, they get back up, I hit them, they stay down! I take pride in that!"

"Alright...what about hope?"

"Oh my god, you wanna talk about santa clause?"

"I live in the same world and I see something you don't."

"What's that?"

"Redemption. The people who get deserved a second chance!"

"Oh what to kill again, rape again!"

"No to try again! To try. It happened to me, it can happen to them, and it can happen to you."

Wolf Knight knocked out Nick again and got back up. If he was honest, he wasn't being honest with that. He didn't always believe the people he mutated deserved it, it was only what he told himself, it order to have himself feel good over doing his job. But he finally realized that it wasn't working, and he felt bad now.

...

Judy and Bogo were still working on the case. "Ok, so chances are it's probably Sophie." Judy said.

"Yes, according to Cameron, Manchas said in his dream that the girl will be our savior." Bogo said.

"Point, but can it really be her?" Judy asked.

"Well judging by the fact that we don't known any other family of Derwin and Clive, and that the notes You brought said that the first subject would be an egg, then yes, potentially."

"Yes. But she seems like a normal kid." Judy said.

"Well sometimes the shell can cover the turtle." Bogo said.

"That's a weird metaphor." Judy said.

...

"You have to go to the hospital, now!" Fangmeyer yelled.

"I can't right now! Our lives are on the line!" Lily spat back.

"Fair enough, Claws set the guest bed, I'll find an excuse to tell Sophie's parents." Cameron said.

"Absoulutely not!" Nathan yelled. "I will get you to that hospital if I die because of it." He continued.

"We have to watch over Sophie." Lily said.

"Guys." Clawhauser said.

"You're not even an officer! Same with Cameron!" Nathan exclaimed.

"So we can't do the right thing?" Lily asked.

"Guys?" Clawhauser said again.

"Listen children, you both need to calm down. Lily because stress is bad for babies, and you're in labor and I don't want you to feel worse, and Nathan because his temper is worse than the devil's!" Cameron said.

"What do you mean by that?" Nathan asked.

"What I mean is-"

"Guys! Look at the damn news!" Clawhauser yelled.

The three turned to see a news station. "According to a source, it has be rumored that the infamous Wolf Knight's identity has been revealed for a man named Jason Wolfson, if you have any knowledge about his whereabouts, please let 911 know about it." A newslady said.

"Screech said on his social media account that Jason was Wolf Knight." Clawhauser filled in the blanks.

"Shit, any second now Sophie will find out." Cameron said as they heard a plate shatter.

Clawhauser screamed and aimed his gun towards Sophie. "You lied to me." She said to Nathan.

"I had a reason to." He said calmly.

"Why! Because I'm just some stupid child in your eyes!" Sophie blurted out.

"No, I'm not saying that." Nathan said resting his arms on the island.

"You lied!" Sophie yelled.

"I don't lie. I protect, and I feed, and I teach. And all we asked of you is that you follow our simple rules. Our. Rules. And you know what? You can't even do that!" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan, cool your jets." Cameron said.

"Stay out of this!" Nathan yelled, showing off his gritted teeth.

"No. We're not staying out of this. You need to calm down. What did you lie to her about?!" Clawhauser said.

"He said my uncle wasn't a suspect despite the fact that they looked similar." Sophie said.

"Look, you have got to understand that there are consequences for your actions." Nathan said with a menacing tone.

"You're no better than him!" Sophie yelled.

Fangmeyer laughed erringly, giving everyone an uneasy feeling. "Really? I'm like that psychotic son of a bitch?" He said.

"Brother, take a moment to relax." Lily said.

"No, no no no. You wanna to go to Clive and Derwin? One phone call I can let that happen." Nathan said.

Cameron went to escort Sophie out of the room. "Alright enough with the insults, get a move on." He said before Sophie pushed him away. "I hate you." Sophie said.

"Yeah I'm not so crazy about you either, you know why cause you're a brat." Nathan said.

The air in the room went dead cold. "You know what that means, there's a word for the day *grabs a dictionary book* let's spell it out B-R-A-T, br-"

"Enough Nathan, we're suppose to protect her, not insult her!" Clawhauser said.

"And what do you do every day? Sit on your ass!" Nathan yelled.

"Meanwhile you're raging a fire that no one's bothering to put out!" Cameron yelled.

"Oh shut up you!" Nathan yelled.

Sophie ran out of the room and Fangmeyer began to follow her.

Cameron went to stop him, but Fangmeyer grabbed him by the ears and threw him into the kitchen.

Lily had another contraction and began to groan in pain more.

Clawhauser followed Nathan.

Sophie locked her door and Nathan busted into it. "Open this door! Open the damn door!" He screamed.

Sophie collapsed on the floor in stress. "You wanna go out into the world? You better grow up! Grow the hell up!" Nathan yelled.

Sophie screamed, which then led to everything in the house beginning to rage across the air. Windows shattered, photos broke, furniture flew in the air, and the walls were being torn up.

Everyone looked in surprise at what happened as if time froze. Cameron got up and ran across to Sophie's door. "Sophie! Are you ok?" Cameron called out trying to get the door open.

"What did you do?!" Clawhauser yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Nathan yelled.

"Bullshit! You yelled at her right before this happened!" Lily said.

"Well I don't know how it happened." Fangmeyer said.

"Lily, do you have a paper clip?" Cameron asked.

Lily tossed it to him and Cameron grabbed it.

Cameron jacked it in the doorknob and unlocked it.

Clawhauser opened the door to see Sophie gone.

"Where is she?" Clawhauser asked.

"Soph!" Cameron called out.

"The window." Lily said.

Cameron rushed to see the fire escape, with Sophie's glasses on it.

"Oh my..." Clawhauser said.

...

"God. We found her." Derwin said smirking.


	26. Project Resurgence Part 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ZPD have to try their best to defeat Derwin, Clive, and Wolf Knight before they mutate all of Zootopia.

"I just called the precinct, they said they'll keep an eye for her." Clawhauser said.

"We don't have time for that! We have to go out there ourselves and look for her!" Fangmeyer said packing bags.

Lily grabbed his arm. "You're not going after her. You just exploded at her she must be the last person that wants to see you." Lily said.

"I still have my job to do sis." Nathan said.

"That's the problem! Your anger is consuming you, and if you don't do anything about it, it can effect the people around you." Lily spat.

"It is Not consuming me." Nathan said.

"Judging from what I saw, it is." Cameron said.

Nathan went to charge at Cameron, but both Lily and Clawhauser stopped him.

"Do you really expect us to act like a normal animal when we went through what we went through sis? Do you?" Fangmeyer asked his sister.

Before Lily can answer, she had another contraction.

"Ok we're wasting time, we have to go." Cameron said grabbing Lily's hand and walking out.

Clawhauser was the last one to leave, Nathan was going to follow, but Clawhauser stopped him.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Look Nathan, I think you're a good cop, but even I have to admit it you do have an anger problem, you probably need some time to yourself to think about it, especially since you deny it." Clawhauser said before slamming the door on him.

Fangmeyer just stood there in silence for what felt like minutes. But he knew he shouldn't stop. The fate of Zootopia were on his of many hands, and he couldn't drop it now.

He walked outside and went to head back to the office.

...

Cameron, Lily, and Clawhauser drove through the streets of Zootopia trying to find Sophie. "Where could she be?" Lily asked.

"We don't know." Cameron said before he got a phone call. He looked at his phone. It was Harry. "What's up Hars?" Cameron asked.

"Meet me at Sunwater motel. I remember everything." He said before he hung up.

Cameron dropped his phone. "Clawhauser, head to Sunwater Motel." Cameron said.

"Why?" Clawhauser asked.

"Just do it!" Cameron yelled before Clawhauser went to drive.

"Before we can do that, there's one thing we gotta do." He said.

...

After dropping Lily off at the hospital against her will, Clawhauser and Cameron drove to the motel and parked in the spot in front of the entrance. "No time to waste." Cameron said before they rushed out of the car and ran in.

...

Cameron and Clawhauser walked into the pool area to see Harry already there. "No lifeguard on duty, swim at your own risk." He said.

"Not the time to swimming pal, we have a case to solve, what's up." Cameron said.

"I'm Benjamin Clawhauser." He said.

"Alright Claw, anyway, I remember what's happened, and I know what Wolf Knight's plan is." Harry told them.

"How did you find out?" Cameron asked.

"Because Sophie reopened my memories with her powers." He said.

"Wait, what?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah you're not making any sense." Clawhauser said.

"No, you don't know the full story, Sophie was the first ever mutated animal in history. Happened in 2006, the year she was born. Wolf Knight gave Sophie's mother a small dosage of it, back then it would've given you special abilities instead of mixing animal DNA. She has telekinesis." Harry explained.

"What about Lily?" Clawhauser asked.

"Her mutation's were never permanent, Sophie's are." Harry stated.

"Wait, what does this have to do with their plan? And how do you know all of this?" Cameron asked.

"I'm Wolf Knight's assistant, I tell him about his job details, the amount of money he'll be given, and he does it. Because of this, I would know about Clive and Derwin's plans before hand. They planned to find the first ever mutated, because they knew of the abilites they would have, and they would force them to send a missile across Zootopia in order to mutate everyone in it." He said.

"We have to hurry if that's the case, they can get her any minute now." Cameron said.

"Then go." Harry said.

"What about you?" Cameron asked.

"I can't go with you. I have to hide. If they find out I told you this, all three of us will be gone." He said.

Cameron and Clawhauser got up and began to run out of the place.

...

Sophie is running across the city currently panicking from what she just did. The feeling inside was nothing like she felt before. Her sudden burst of energy was possibly enough to power all of Zootopia for 5 years.

Sophie made it to the museum, a good hiding place, she thought. It may have been closed, but that just made it better.

She ran into the science area and took a seat by a bench and took a moment to breath.

Sophie turned to see a rubber ball right next to the wall.

Sophie looked at her hands. She knew she had to attempt if she did have whatever she had, or it was just her head, and the thing that happened in her house was something else.

She slowly raised her arm at the ball and opened her hand up.

In an instant, the ball slammed into the wall at lighting speed and bounced off it.

Then, she heard someone catch the ball and her gut dropped.

She slowly turned to see Wolf Knight behind her. "Hey kid." He said.

Sophie screamed and began to run off.

"Wait!" He yelled walking towards her calmly.

"No! I'm not waiting! I know who you are!" Sophie said.

Wolf Knight stopped, then sighed. He went behind his back to pull out the crossbow and shoot her, but his senses came in like a wrecking ball.

"You're right." He said before removing his helmet and dropping it on the ground, revealing his face.

"Soph, I get you're scared of me, you have every right to be. But sometimes, we adults have to do things we don't want to to survive in the end." Jason said.

"You're mutating innocent animals!" Sophie spat.

"Sometimes they deserve it." Jason lied.

"Do I deserve it?!" Sophie furiously yelled.

"No! You don't." Jason said slowly walking towards her. "I knew the whole time about these abilities you have. So I'm asking you, to give me the chance, to fix this." Jason said. "After that, I will drop that mask forever." He continued.

"Why should I trust you?" Sophie asked turned her back away.

Jason closed his eyes, and had a tear slide down his face without Sophie realizing. "Because if you don't, we both die." He said before he pulled out a tranquilizer and shot her in the neck right when thunder began to crack above the night sky.

Sophie gasped before she fainted on the ground.

"And I won't stand for that." Jason said.

Jason placed the tranquilizer away and wiped so more tears away before grabbing onto Sophie and taking her away, grabbing the mask and placing it back on.

He walked outside and placed Sophie in a car and he got in the driver's seat, buckled both of them in.

Jason noticed that her glasses were hanging off from her ears, and he placed them onto the dashboard and he drove off.

...

Wolf Knight took Sophie to Clive and Derwin. "Way to go Knight." Derwin said.

"It was easy. Kid wasn't hard to find." He said.

"Fantastic. I knew we should've hired you, not everyone has the guts you have." Clive said.

"Thank you." He said.

"Now, let's strap her into the table." Derwin said as they walked over to a table on the wall and strapped her down to it. "Ok, Knight this might take some time, while you're waiting, why not go mutate that officer we have." He continued.

"Will do." He said before grabbed two cans of mutagen and walking off.

"Alright, since he took one, it's about time we use the last muta-" Clive said before he saw no canisters were left.

"Wolf Knight, did you take both mutagens cans!" Clive asked.

"No, there was only one left." Jason said.

Clive sighed. "We'll have to speedrun one more can." Derwin said.

"Yes. What are we waiting for?!" Clive yelled as they immediately got to work.

...

Cameron and Clawhauser busted through the ZPD doors as it began to rain outside. "Ding dong, we have new info!" Cameron yelled.

Judy and Bogo looked at them and rushed over to them. "Officers first." Judy said.

"Go ahead." Cameron said.

"According to Derwin's old files, which I had from my old school." Judy said.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"He was a teacher there, anyway, these say that he wants his first subject to be a sperm egg." Judy said.

"And that Jason potentially gave Sophie's mother a sip of the mutagen and it infected Sophie when she was a sperm." Bogo said.

"Well what are the chances, since the first one to ever get infected with the perfect mutagen was indeed Sophie." Clawhauser said.

"How do you know that?" Bogo asked.

"Because she blew her own house up with telekinesis." Fangmeyer said walking into the room.

"Yeah, and Cam's friend Harry told us. It's all coming together people." Clawhauser said.

"Clive and Derwin's plan is to use Sophie and have her control a missile that can mutate everybody at Zootopia." Cameron said.

"Then we have to find her." Bogo said.

"Wait, we still have to find Mr Manchas, he might have a connection in all this that can help us." Judy said.

"And we still need to find Nick." Cameron said.

Bogo rubbed his temples. "Ok, we have a few hours left, any suggestions?" Bogo asked.

Judy had an idea blink into her head. "I got it." She said before pulling out her phone.

...

Min, Wang, Han, and Song were playing Would You Rather at their tea shop. "Ok Han would you rather take a bite from your own venom or Wang?" Song asked.

"My own." Han said.

"You do realize he will be uninfected by his own venom right?" Wang asked.

"No, but I learned something today." Song said when the phone rang.

Min picked up her phone. It was Judy. She answered. "Hi Judy, what's up?" Min asked.

"Min, I need you to do me a favor." Judy said.

Min yawned. "Sorry Judy, I'm on the night shift right now, and it's been a tiring night." Min said.

"It's about Nick." Judy said.

"Say It." Min said in a demonic voice.

"Uh, Nick's been captured by Wolf Knight and we don't know where he is. We need you guys to find the following, Nick, a man named Mr Manchas, and Wolf Knight himself." Judy said before Min hung up. "Hello?" Judy asked.

...

"Song, I need you to use your special eyes." Min said.

"Ok." Song said questioning.

"I need you to find Nick Wilde, Manchas, and Wolf Knight." Min said sternly.

"Who the hell is Manchas?" Song asked.

"Do it!" Min yelled.

"Right on it lady!" Song said flying outside.

...

"I like to think they're on it." Judy chuckled.

Bogo facepalmed himself. "Alright then, so now that Hopps has potentially doomed us all." Bogo said.

"Hey." Judy said in offense.

"We're going to need a new plan." Bogo said before Screech gave him a paper. Bogo looked at it before folding. "We're all goners." He said before Judy's phone rang.

Judy looked at it. It was Min. "Results?" Judy asked putting it on speaker mode.

"Nick is located at a rooftop on the Becksville Apartment in Lass St, Manchas is located at the warehouse by the abandoned train station at Tundratown, and Wolf Knight in on his way to Becksville Apartment with a canister of mutagen in his hands." Min said.

Judy's ear dropped. "Great." She said before hanging up.

"How far is Becksville Apartment?" Bogo asked Screech.

"About 5 miles." Screech said.

"Hopps, how fast can you get there?" Bogo questioned.

"5 to 10 minutes top." Judy said.

"Get there before Jason can." Bogo said.

"I'll go to, for backup." Cameron said.

"Good." Judy said before grabbing his arm and rushing outside.

"Any know the specific location of the warehouse?" Bogo asked.

Clawhauser raised his hand. "Go there with Fangmeyer." Bogo demanded.

"Will do captain." Fangmeyer said before they ran outside.

"The rest of us will swat through the sahara square sewers to find Derwin and Clive, we only have this night squad, don't disappoint the city now." Bogo said.

...

Judy and Cameron ran across the city as fast as they could. "Why are we not taking a car?" Cameron asked.

"Jason would know of our presence if we drove past him." Judy said.

"Point made." Cameron said.

Judy and Cameron kept running through the city. "So how's your night been going?" Cameron asked.

"Oh you know, might be my last." Judy said and they kept on running." Judy made clear.

...

Clawhauser and Fangmeyer drove across the street in a hurry. "Police, get out of the way!" Fangmeyer yelled through the radio.

Clawhauser grabbed the radio. "May you Please get out of the way!" He yelled.

"Why are you asking them nicely? It's an emergency." Fangmeyer said to the cheetah.

"Because despite the fact that you're trying to save everyone, it ain't illegal to be nice back. Please move people there's a crime to solve!" Clawhauser said.

...

Bogo and the other officers, dressed up in SWAT gear, arrived at the sewers for Sahara Square and jumped in them. "Alright Screech, which way do we go?" Bogo asked.

"Well go straight for now, but take a right, there's a big open area if you go that way." Screech said through a walkie talkie back at the precinct.

"Affirmative. Follow me squad." He said before they all followed him.

...

Judy and Cameron busted through the doors of the apartment and ran for the stairs.

They didn't care for the amount of stairs they had to run up, they had to save Nick before it's too late.

Judy had a sudden realization, the vision she had, one of them was with Nick about to be mutated by Wolf Knight, the rest have happened so far, what about this one!

Judy ran as fast as that morning up there while Cameron tried to follow.

They made it to the top floor and saw a door.

Judy ran quickly and tried to bust the door down, but she just collided with it and she fell down.

Cameron jumped on her and turned the doorknob and got the door open.

They both saw Wolf Knight in the area, with the mutagen, and about to drop it on an unconscious Nick.

"No!" Judy yelled running after Jason.

Wolf Knight tossed it at Judy, and Cameron tackled Judy out of the way before the mutagen shattered.

Jason jumped off the rooftop.

Judy got up and aimed her tranquilizer off the ledge, she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where'd he go?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know." Judy said. "Well we got here before he can mutate Nick." She said before they heard a crack.

"Don't tell me that came from Nick?" Judy asked.

Cameron looked at Nick. "I think it did." Cameron whispered.

They both turned to see Nick, with his eyes wide open as he breaks through the chains. He's been turned to a fox monkey like creature with bat wings on his back. "Oh no." Cameron said.

...

Wolf Knight was looking through a tablet. The mutagen he used on Nick specially had a feature to have Wolf Knight control him at his own fingertips.

Wolf Knight typed in 'Distract them, Don't kill them.' before he walked off.

Nick charged at the bunnies and they ran out of the way. Judy pulled out her tranquilizer but Nick grabbed it by his own teeth and tossed it off the roof.

Cameron went to subjugate him, but Nick swiped him with his wings, slamming into a watertower.

...

Clawhauser and Fangmeyer made it to the train station and made it to the warehouse.

Fangmeyer kicked the door down. "ZPD!" Nathan called out.

"Give me a yell if you can hear us!" Clawhauser asked.

They heard a scream and they ran toward where it lead.

They saw another door and opened it to see Mr Manchas tied up to a chair.

"Manchas!" Clawhauser said excitedly.

"Officers." Manchas said before Nathan suddenly pulled his gun on him.

"Nathan what are you..." Clawhauser said.

"Tell me. What the fuck. You're tied up with." Fangmeyer said.

"What?" Manchas asked.

Fangmeyer shot in the air, making everyone scared in the moment. "With Clive and Derwin, what type of nonsense are they up to!" Fangmeyer asked.

"Ok, ok! Don't tell Clive or Derwin this was from me. But I know their endgame. They want to convert Zootopia into a domain of the mutated animals to ensure that animal kind has safety in the future." Manchas explained.

"How do you know this?" Clawhauser asked nicely.

Manchas sighed. "Because I've been the one who has been given the locations of those who become Derwin and Clive's test subjects back then, and as a bonus, I'm also the one who is giving the locations of the animals throughout the city to Harry, who then gave them to Wolf Knight because they promised him their money." Manchas went on.

Fangmeyer threw the gun away, grabbed Manchas by the collar of his shirt and tossed him into a wall, making the chair shatter.

Manchas went the get up, but Nathan grabbed him again and slammed him into a wall.

"How could you do this! To your own city!" Nathan screamed at him.

"Nathan stop!" Clawhauser spat out.

"How could you endanger the city like this!" He said.

"I only have Zootopia's best interest at heart to do this!" Manchas spat.

"And how is that?!" Nathan said.

"I believe the theory about the possible incoming mass extinction. It has been speculated by Derwin and Clive that in the next 10,000 years, all known large mammals will disappeared due to the new Ice Age is coming. So in order to do this, we all need to evolve in order to make it out alive of that. And that's what Derwin and Clive are doing." Manchas said.

Nathan slammed him into the wall again. "Well we should be able to evolve naturally and not just speed up the process!" He yelled before Clawhauser pulled him away.

"Stop intimidating him! You're scaring him!" Clawhauser said before going in front of him. "Where's the location of Clive and Derwin?" Clawhauser asked.

"I don't know. They keep changing their base constantly, but they leave traps at every one." Manchas said.

"You're lying!" Nathan yelled before he punched him in the face. "Where are they now!?" He yelled.

"They're underneath Lionheart's facility! The one where he had all the animals that had the nighthowler serum." Manchas spat out.

"Good." Fangmeyer said before knocking Manchas out.

"Are you kidding me!" Clawhauser snapped before he rushed out of the room.

...

Judy dodged Nick's tail. "Nick! It's me, Judy!" She said before he swiped again.

"That not's working Jude." Cameron yelled as he got scratch in his arm.

Judy jumped onto Nick's back and Nick ravished around the roof, making Judy hop around like a ragdoll.

...

Clawhauser and Fangmeyer, with the knocked out Manchas, rushed over to the police car. Clawhauser pulled out his walkie. "Chief Bogo, come in! You're running into a trap!" Clawhauser yelled.

...

Bogo and the others were in the supposed headquarters when they got the message from Clawhauser. "What?" Bogo asked.

"They have multiply bases! They knew we might find them! Retreat!" Clawhauser yelled.

Just then, all ways out of the area were blocked off by steel doors.

"No!" Bogo yelled.

...

"Chief what happened?" Clawhauser asked.

A bunch of static gargling came from the walkie. "Chief I can't read you! Repeat, I can't read you." Clawhauser said in worry.

"They might be blocking the signal." Nathan said.

Clawhauser slammed on the gas pedal and the car raced off.

...

Nick flew up in the air and tried to get Judy off, and Cameron grabbed onto his tail.

Nick crashed into another building and Judy lost her grip, slammed her face on the railing of the fire escpae, and landed in a trash bin below.

"Judy!" Cameron yelled before Nick grabbed him and got him up at the window.

Nick scratched Cameron on the right cheek and went to scratch again, but then they both heard a phone ring.

Cameron grabbed the phone from Nick's pocket, barely escaping another slash, it was Sheila, his sister.

Cameron had an idea. Nick went to attack again, but Cameron showed him the photo and Nick stopped.

Nick dropped Cameron onto a fire escape and Nick was seemingly having an internal fight with himself.

Cameron took this chance to escape and help Judy.

Cameron climbed down a ladder and raced over to the garbage bin. "Judy!" Cameron called out jumping on it and trying to find Judy.

He saw Judy's arm and grabbed it with both his hands and tried to pull her out.

Judy grabbed his arms and together, Judy was able to get out, which ended up having the two fall down on the ground.

Judy coughed hardly and Cameron patted her on the back. "You ok?" Cameron asked.

"So much for that shower." Judy said as they saw Nick fly off.

"Nick!" Judy yelled out.

Nick didn't listen and kept on flying.

Judy groaned and rubbed her back, which was in pain from the fall. "How'd you escape him?" Judy asked.

"I showed him a picture of someone named Sheila and he reacted strangely." Cameron said.

Judy looked at Cameron. "That's his sister." Judy said.

"Wait, if it's his sister, then that means we might've found a way to get people back off to normaltown, but just not have their mutation looks go away." Cameron said.

"Yeah, it makes sense actually." Judy said when they heard a voice speaking.

"Good evening Zootopia." They heard Derwin said.

Judy and Cameron rushed out of the alleyway to see Clive and Derwin, in their suits, being showed across screens all over Zootopia.

"This can't be good." Cameron said.

"We are the Green Jackal, and the Grey Vulture, and we have a message for you all." Derwin said. "We've done it. We've successfully been able to create the perfect mutagen that will be able to rescue us all from the next mass extinction." He continued.

"Which will happen within 10000 years. So none of us, even you fools will be able to see us be proven right." Clive said.

"Resistance is futile on this night, we've poisoned the water supply, and will release mutagen over the air at 11:50 PM tonight. Enjoy our next step in the world Zootopia." Derwin said.

"Or as we'll call it after tonight, Mutationia." Clive said before the billboards went back to normal.

"Oh no." Judy said.

"We need a car." Cameron said.

...

Everyone across Zootopia, even most of the world has seen it. The officers trapped in the sewers, Bunnyburrow, the hospital Lily's at, the nine fox's tea, Screech, Nick's family, Clawhauser and Fangmeyer, Harry, that Targoat employee Judy ran into last week, everyone.

Bogo looked at the screen in shock. "Officers! We'll have to make a way out." Bogo said.

The fellow officers began to do what he said.

...

"Clawhauser! We need a vechicle! At the apartment, now!" Judy called out.

"On it." Clawhauser said as he began to drive.

Clawhauser looked at Fangmeyer, who seemed either scared or sad.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"How do you do it?" Nathan asked.

"Do what?" Benjamin asked back.

"How are you always so...optimistic! How are you always so happy day after day when it can be your last, how do you always remain calm in a situation, how do you treat people who've done terrible things like their just anyone else you walk by on the street, how are you not panicking as much as I am! This is the most stressful day in my life! My sister's giving birth, I'm becoming an uncle, I caused Sophie's life being on the line, I knocked out our helper, time is against all of us and we might all have our faiths changed in an instant! Just how!?" Fangmeyer yelled.

Clawhauser looked at him for a moment. "Nathan, I'm not just one emotion, it's utterly impossible for anyone to do that, but I want to bring that positive mood to work everyday in case someone else isn't feeling it, it's better to talk to people nicely than forcing them to speak with aggression, it's better to treat everybody, even criminals, like their people to, since sometimes, they're innocent and wrongly accused, or they had no choice, and even then the ones that are criminals are still people deep down, and to be honest, I'm scared to, we all are, unless you didn't watch the message. Nathan, I don't expect you to go over the trauma you did have ever, but you should at least make sure the same doesn't happen to you." Clawhauser said.

Nathan sighed. "I have a problem." He cried.

"Well, I know a friend who's in a group therapy, you can use that to help. Every Saturday at 2:30 PM." Clawhauser said.

"I'll think about it when we make it out alive." Nathan said.

"That's great." Clawhauser said.

...

Clive and Derwin finally builded another can of mutagen and made it back to Sophie.

"And now, the grand event." Derwin said before planting in the can into the table.

The mutagen went into Sophie and the mutagen was able to make her telepathically link to the missile.

Clive and Derwin went inside the missile which had a hangar bay and a control dock.

Derwin turned on the rocket and it had to warm up in order to blast off. "This is going to take awhile. Suit up in case they find us." He said to Clive.

They both suited up in their armor and began to have their plan unfold.

...

Clawhauser and Fangmeyer saw Judy and Cameron at the apartment. "What happened?" Clawhauser asked.

"Nick's been mutated. We don't know where he's gone." Judy said as they saw other mutated animals beginning to run amuck in the city.

"And so have they!" Cameron said.

"Get in!" Nathan said as the bunnies jumped in the back and Clawhauser drove off.

"Is this Manchas?" Judy asked as they saw him knocked out.

"Yes." Fangmeyer said.

"Why is he bleeding?" She asked.

"We found him like that, moving on! Derwin and Clive are hiding out beneath Lionheart's old building where he kept all the animals on nighthowler as we speak. If we don't get there now, the missile will go off." Clawhauser explained.

"Well our main goal should be turning off the missile somehow." Cameron said.

"Well we don't know how the missile works so we're going to have to wing it." Fangmeyer said before someone slammed onto the car window.

Everyone screamed to see two things. A sticky note and a blueprint webbed onto the front window.

Clawhauser stopped the car, got out, and looked at the sticky note. 'You're welcome...' With a smiley face, is all it said.

Clawhauser grabbed them and got back in the car. "It's a blueprint." Clawhauser said.

"On what?" Cameron asked.

"The missile." Clawhauser said.

Fangmeyer looked at it. "It seems whoever gave this to us was an inside source." He said.

Judy saw the emergency shut off button being in the missile. "So there's the shut off button. We just need to get in there and turn it off." Judy said.

"Jude you realize that it's going to be guarded by Clive, Derwin, and even Jason, and possibly Nick." Cameron said.

"I know. Which is why you're the one going in the missile." Judy said.

"What!" Cameron yelled.

"It's ok, we'll make sure you get in safely." Judy said tugging at his cheek jokingly.

"Judy, you'll take on Derwin, Clawhauser you fight Clive, Wolf Knight's mine." Fangmeyer said.

"Works for me." Cameron said.

"Zootopia's in our hands people, let's not waste our time." Clawhauser said before a mutated monkey with a rhino horn and eagle wings landed on the car.

Clawhauser screamed before the thing flew off.

Clawhauser froze like a statue for a minute.

"Go!" Nathan yelled.

Clawhauser floored it and they drove off.

...

The group parked near the building. It was completely empty of signs of life from the outside, even the inside, since all the lights were off.

The four of them exited the car and saw a sewer grate in front of them. "Ok, if I remember from Screech, if you go straight from this sewer point, you'll make it to another big area, and that might be where they can be." Judy said.

Fangmeyer removed the sewer grate. "Cameron, go in there." Judy said.

"Alright." Cameron said fiddling with a walkie talkie Clawhauser gave him.

"Good luck guys." Cameron told the others.

"Good luck to you too." Clawhauser said.

Cameron and Nathan gripped their hands together. "If I don't make it out of this, Lily better name one of her kids after me." Cameron chuckled.

"I'll tell her about it." Fangmeyer chuckled.

Cameron then turned to Judy and hugged her. "See you on the other side." Cameron said before he jumped down into the sewer.

"Jesus it's gross in here!" They heard.

Judy, Clawhauser, and Fangmeyer pulled out tranquilizers and began to make their way into the building, into the hazard.

...

Cameron ran across the sewer and saw a light ahead of him.

Cameron ran over to it to see a warehouse like building within the underbelly.

Cameron looked to see the missile, Derwin and Clive far away from them, Sophie being strapped to a table, and closest to him, is Wolf Knight.

Cameron noticed Jason seeming to struggle about something. "You can do this you can do this you can do this." He said repeatedly.

Cameron then began to think of something. Jason might be regretting the things he's done. After all, Sophie is his nephew, and she's being used as some device. So maybe, he might betray Clive and Derwin. It would be nice, but he knows he can't help him on bringing him to the good side.

Cameron heard an elevator ding. "ZPD freeze!" Judy yelled from a distance.

"How sweet. Fresh meat." He heard Clive said before he heard from fighting going on.

Wolf Knight got up, grabbed a sword and crossbow, and began to run at them.

Cameron thought this was the perfect time and got through the sewer grate and onto the ground.

Cameron hid behind a stack of boxes to see the fighting happening. Judy and Derwin were sharing the glider fighting one another, Clawhauser was attempting to keep Clive at bay, while Fangmeyer was taking care of Wolf Knight.

Cameron saw Sophie and rushed over to her. "Hey kid, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm getting you out of this." Cameron said trying to take off the straps, but Clive latched onto his shoulders and he began to be flown in the air.

Clive was digging into Cameron's skin, litterally, so Cameron grabbed one of his wings and pulled him down, and Clive crashed landed inside the missile.

Cameron got back up and Clive shot daggers at him, Cameron dodged most but some sliced him.

Cameron ran at Clive and tackled him down.

...

Judy was thrown across the place and Derwin flown off into a different room.

Judy got back up and began to follow him.

Fangmeyer was tossed aside by Wolf Knight and he pulled out his sword.

Nathan saw a crowbar and grabbed it before getting back up. "You don't know when to quit do you?" Jason asked.

"Actually, I do." He said before they began to clash weapons at each other.

Judy busted into the room Derwin was in, and it was a massive mirror room that was shaped like a spiral with Judy seeing infinite reflections of herself at every spot to look at.

Derwin shot Judy at her side and she gripped it in pain.

Derwin appeared in sights. "Give up bunny, you've lost." He said.

Judy grabbed the gun from Derwin and forcefully shot all the bullets out of it before she was kicked into the wall.

Judy dropped the gun. "You should give up now." Judy said.

"Listen Hopps *lets his hand out to her* give us a chance, and your friends will live." Derwin said.

Judy scoffed. "No." She said.

Derwin activated a grenade. "Have it your way." He said before tossing it at Judy.

It exploded halfway through and Judy was blown against the glass wall, shattering it, and ended up farther into the glass room, and plopped on the floor now colored red and blue.

"Misery and despair, that's what you just chose." He said walking closer.

...

Jason got Fangmeyer into a choke hold and slammed him into a shelf.

Cameron got tossed into the side of the missile and and attacked back with a kick to the face.

...

"I offer you peace, and you decline." He said before wailing on Judy.

He kicked her in the chest, slammed her into the wall, breaking it, kneed her in the stomach, and punched her in the face before uppercutting her across the room.

She landed on the ground again before Derwin got off his gilder and punched her in the face several times, before Judy dodged one and slid under him, but Derwin grabbed her by the leg and tossed her into the wall.

Judy grabbed her taser and got him in the leg, but it didn't do anything.

Derwin kicked her away, stomped on her stomach, and kicked her into another wall, shattering it completely.

Judy's badge fell off her vest and Judy coughed up some blood on it.

She looked at Derwin.

She went to get back up, but Derwin stomped on her arm. "You've taken your last step Hopps." Derwin said.

...

Wolf Knight broke one of Fangmeyer's ribs and tossed him into boxes. "Stop this!" Fangmeyer coughed up.

"I won't." Wolf Knight said.

Cameron grabbed onto Clive's feathers which were inches away from stabbing him in his neck and eyes.

...

"Had you not been so stupid your families and friends deaths would've been quick and painless but now that you've really pissed me off, every last one's will be slow and nice. And you won't do anything about it, because your just a stupid carrot farming dumb bunny!" Derwin yelled before pulling out a dagger and went to stab Judy.

Last second however, Judy caught it with both hands and she slowly began to get back on her little feet.

Judy tossed the dagger aside and tripped Derwin and he fell down.

Judy grabbed a large chunk of broken mirror and slammed it on Derwin.

Derwin got back up and Judy wall jumped onto his shoulders and punched him against the wall numerous times until she felt her arms go numb.

The window broke and Derwin and Judy fell down to the ground.

Judy grabbed the dagger and walked over to Derwin. "Wait, stop!" Derwin yelled ripping off the mask. "I'll tell you everything you want." Derwin said.

Judy sighed. "Fine." She said wiping off sweat.

...

Clawhauser noticed a spare sword by a box and grabbed it. "Hey king arthur!" He yelled.

Wolf Knight looked at him. "You don't have to do this." Clawhauser said.

"I can and I will." He said.

"No. You need to and you have to, otherwise you, and everyone you love will die." Clawhauser said.

"Shut up." Jason said.

"Jason, listen to me, if you help us now, we'll be able to save Sophie and yourself and take down Clive and Derwin."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, and deep down in your heart, you want to. So please, be a good uncle, and help her." Clawhauser said.

...

Derwin smiled. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I want you in prison." Judy said.

Derwin chuckled. "You know what they say, everything comes at a price." Derwin said before pushing a button.

Judy tranquilized Derwin and he fell down unconscious.

Judy then heard the gilder.

She turned to see the gilder coming straight at her.

Judy ducked down, but then the gilder had a web sprung on and it was pulled up.

Judy looked to see if anyone was there, but there was no one.

Judy then heard something else and ran outside.

Judy busted to see the rocket taking off. "We're too late." Fangmeyer choked.

Jason let his hand out. "No we're not." He said.

Fangmeyer took his hand and Jason pulled him up. "Come on! We gotta get Sophie out." Jason said going over to her.

...

Cameron and Clive were still in the rocket and Clive was laughing. "The rocket's taken off! All of Zootopia will now evolved on this very night!" He laughed.

"Sorry pal, it's 11:49 PM." Cameron chuckled.

"I don't care! On this day, everyone will remember Derwin Wilmot, and Clive..." He said before the missile began to stop.

He turned to see Cameron turn off the emergency shut off button. "You were saying?"

"You idiot! You'll kill us both." Clive said.

"Not if I get out first." Cameron said grabbing a parachute before Clive slammed him into the wall. "I'll go down with my defeater." He said.

...

Jason, Judy, Fangmeyer, and Clawhauser successfully got Sophie out. "Cameron! Come in!" Judy yelled.

...

Cameron kicked Clive aside and grabbed a wire and got him into a chokehold.

Clive stabbed feathers into Cameron's legs. "Yeah, I'm ok, I don't think for long." Cameron said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"I think he's still in the missle." Fangmeyer said.

"Cameron get out of there!" Judy demanded.

"Can't exactly do that, we're crash landing on the nearest beach. That's where you'll find me and Clive's corpses." Cameron said.

"No Cameron! Find a way out now!" Judy yelled.

"There's not a-lot of options toots. My chances of living are slim." Cameron said.

"Wait!" Judy yelled.

Clive was knocked out and Cameron looked out the window and they were near the beach. "Guys this might be our last moments together, so Nathan this is the only chance I'll ever get to say this, I'm in love with your sister, see you all on the other side." Cameron said before he tossed the walkie aside.

Then, someone broke through the window and yanked him out of the missile.

Cameron saw the missile crash land across the beach. "Holy s-" Cameron said before whoever saved his life began to drag him to the beach.

When they landed, he saw that it was Nick, still wild as ever.

Cameron groaned and kicked Nick between his legs, and he fell down.

Cameron got back up and ran over towards the fire that was erupting from the missile.

"Clive! Clive!" Cameron called out.

...

Jason laid Sophie on the ground. "She's not breathing." Jason said.

"What?" Fangmeyer said.

"Clawhauser, go get Derwin, Judy head over to the ruckus at the beach, we'll meet you there." Nathan said.

"Ok." Judy said before running away to see the destruction.

"Jason, I need you to tilt her head back, and lift her chin." Nathan said as Jason removed his mask. "Ok." He said.

Nathan began to pound at Sophie's chest with his hands. "Now when I tell you, pinch her nostrils and breath into her mouth. Twice, one second, pause, then one second." Nathan told Jason.

"Ok." Jason said.

...

Clawhauser walked into the mirror room to see Derwin barely trying to move.

Clawhauser grabbed Derwin and threw him over his back before beginning to walk out.

...

"Now!" Nathan yelled as Jason began mouth to mouth.

"Come on kid!" Nathan yelled.

...

"Clive!" Cameron yelled before he saw Clive, webbed up to a fragment of the missile.

Cameron rushed over to him and removed the helmet to check his pulse, he was barely active.

Cameron sighed and laid down in exhaustion. He heard Clive coughing. "You think you won don't you? The mutation is near uncureable, you can get rid of the looks, but the mutation senses will be there forever, it's even the case with Lily." Clive said.

"Well, you'll see for yourself in a prison cell." Cameron said.

"Cameron!" He heard someone yell.

He turned to see Judy running at him.

Then, he saw Nick about to swoop her.

"Look out!" Cameron yelled.

Judy turned to see Nick before a dart hit Nick in the neck and he fell down.

They both turned to see Screech at the scene. "Am I late to the party?" He asked before other ZPD officers arrived, including Bogo.

"Chief!" Judy called out.

"Hopps." Bogo said.

Judy looked back at Cameron and hugged him tightly. "A little too tight Judy." Cameron said.

"Oh, sorry." She chuckled.

They heard Nick awake and Judy and Cameron turned to him. "What the hell happened? WHY DO I HAVE WINGS!" Nick yelled.

...

Sophie eyes lunged open and Nathan sighed in happiness.

"Soph!" Jason exclaimed.

Sophie looked at Jason. "It's ok it's ok, we defeated the jackal and vulture, it's all over now." Jason made clear to Sophie. "Just rest now. Just rest." Jason said before Sophie laid her head down.

Jason got up and walked over to the elevator. Nathan followed him, grabbing Sophie and taking her with him.

...

When they all walked outside, Jason took a seat on the ground.

"Sophie, head over to the police car." Nathan said.

"Ok." Sophie said before walking over to it.

Nathan took a seat by Jason. "I know I'm going to prison, for a long time." Jason said.

"You will." Nathan said.

"I know, and I understand why. I've done terrible things, to just random people, to former officers, to even your sister." Jason said.

"Yeah." Nathan said.

"I didn't want to do That Fangs, but they made me. I know that still doesn't excuse it, but still. I know you'll pretty much never forgive me, but I will serve as much time as much time as they give me, it's the only price I feel like I can pay." Jason said.l

"I don't care, I'm just glad you want to fix the mistakes you've made." Nathan said.

"There's police cars coming!" Sophie yelled from afar.

She was right. The two saw police cars racing over to them. Jason slowly stood up. "Tell Lily I said hi." Jason said before he walked over to the officers with his hands up. "Freeze!" An officer.

"ZPD!" Bogo yelled.

"I know I know, and I accept my arrest." Jason said.

Two officers walked up to him and got him in handcuffs.

Jason looked at Sophie from afar, and smiled at her.

Jason got in the police car and the officers drove off.

"Fangmeyer, where's the girl?" Bogo asked.

"Up at my car." Nathan clutched at his ribs.

"You seem to have fought good tonight." Bogo said.

"Yeah." Nathan said.

Clawhauser busted out with Derwin. "Guys, I also have Derwin." Clawhauser yelled.

Judy exited the car. "Great." Judy said.

The cars with Clive and Jason in it drove off.

"You don't wanna thank me, thank Benjamin, he was able to convince Jason to switch sides." Nathan said.

"No, we both fought well here tonight pal." Clawhauser said bear hugging him.

"Broken rib." Fangmeyer said.

"Oh right." Fangmeyer said. "Where's Nick?" Nathan asked.

"I cured him, the dart I shot them with was able to get him out of crazy. It'll take a few days for the wings and monkey tail to go away." Screech said.

"I don't think I can live with this any longer. These wings are not going to be easy to get used to." Nick said.

"Alright." Nathan said before Cameron honked Fangmeyer's horn. "Hey pal, I hate to interrupt, but we have your sister to visit." Cameron said.

"Chief, may I be excused?" Fangmeyer asked.

"You do deserve it, go ahead." Bogo said.

Nathan rushed over to his car, he and Cameron jumped in, and they drove off.

"Chief, I need to mention something." Judy said.

"Spill it." Bogo said.

"Well, several times in fact, some webs helped us get these guys, the missile's blueprints someone gave us with a web, I was saved from getting stabbed with a gilder, and Clive was tangled up in webs." Judy said.

"It was probably some spider." Bogo said.

"Judging by the events, it might've been a monkey for all we know." Screech butted in.

"Well at the most, it shouldn't matter, we still won at the end of the day." Nick said.

Judy sighed. "Ok." Judy said.

"For your curiosity, we'll keep an eye out for anything like that in the near future." Bogo said.

...

Nathan and Cameron were walking down the hallway. "Ok, I'm nervous, are you?" Cameron asked.

"I feel like I'm having a baby." Nathan replied.

"That's one way to say it." Cameron said before they saw Lily lying down in her bed, seeming to be asleep.

A nurse came out of the room. "Excuse me miss, this is my sister, did she give birth already?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. The babies will be delivered back to her within a few minutes, you can go in there if you want." The armadillo said.

Nathan and Cameron slowly walked into the room and took a seat in the chairs. Cameron pulled out his phone and began to play a game on it.

"I knew it by the way." Nathan said.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"You liking my sister." Nathan chuckled.

"Oh that, uh, yeah, that happened." Cameron said.

"It certainly did." Nathan chuckled.

"Well, how could that be?" Cameron wondered.

"Because when I asked if you and 'Lillian' if you were together sexually, I noticed the ways your ears twicth, you looked off guard by that question." Fangmeyer said.

"Because I didn't expect it." Cameron said.

"You were also blushing, Hard." Nathan said.

"Damn it." Cameron whispered.

Nathan laughed. "Please don't kill me, you've already almost did that, and I'm exhausted, and I don't want to forcefully punch you in the broken rib." Cameron said.

"No no, don't worry about that. You know, I'm proud of you Cameron, you really did pull through tonight and was willing to put up with death." Nathan said.

"Well, it was for the greater good of Zootopia, so it would've been nice to go out with a bang." Cameron said.

"But you're still here, thankfully." Nathan said.

"Probably because I might still have a purpose to give to this earth and the people around it." Cameron said.

"Most likely." Nathan said.

"You know, I'm quitting my day-job so I can join a bigger company, I can make a portfolio of anything. Is there a company opening anytime soon?" Cameron asked.

"Uh *looks at a newspaper* oh, there's a scientific business opening soon." Nathan said.

"Good place to start." Cameron said.

Then, they heard Lily wake up from sleeping.

"Hey Lil's." Cameron said.

"Hey." Lily said.

"So, how's the little ones?" Nathan asked.

Before Lily can answer that, two doctors slowly walked in with the babies in their arms.

"There's your answer." Cameron whispered.

The doctors placed the children on Lily's bed.

"Sweet god, they're adorable." Cameron said looking at them.

"Congratulations miss Fangmeyer, you're a mother of two." A nurse said.

Then, they heard a bunch of panicking from outside. "That might be the mutated animals. In that case, wish you both luck." Cameron said.

"Thanks." The other said before they rushed outside.

Lily grabbed one of them. It was a boy, who was a white panther.

Nathan stood up and grabbed the other one. It was a girl who was a black wolf.

"So, what are we calling them?" Nathan asked his sister.

"I haven't really had time to think about it." Lily said.

"Well, why don't you name them after people you once knew?" Cameron wondered.

"He has a point there sis." Nathan said.

"Alright then. We name this little boy, Douglas Fangmeyer." She said, referring to the boy.

"After our other brother. And this one?" Nathan said.

"Marian Fangmeyer, after our mother." She said.

"Ok, it's been a wild night, and I'm going to make my way home, and probably crash on my bed." Cameron said.

Nathan grabbed him. "Oh no, you're getting a checkup with me." Nathan said.

"Oh boy, what fun." Cameron said sarcastically.

Fangmeyer placed Marian on Lily's lap and hugged his sister. "Love you." He said.

"Love you too." Lily said before Nathan let go and he and Cameron walked out.

...

Judy dropped Nick of at his house. "See ya later carrots." Nick said.

"Bye. You sure you can handle yourself the next couple days?" Judy asked.

"Of course I can. I'm Nicholas Wilde. I can handle myself." Nick said before his phone rang.

He looked at it. It was Sheila. "Hey sis." Nick said, his eyes went wide. "Oh shoot, you saw me on the news, long story short, I did get infected, but I was quickly saved by my officers, of course I'll show you a picture of my wings." Nick said to Sheila as he walked into his house.

Judy chuckled and she began to drive off back to her apartment.

Then, her phone rang too. Judy stopped the car to see her parents calling her.

Judy clicked the call button, placed it on the dashboard, and drove off. "Mom, is everyone ok!" Judy asked worried.

"As soon as we all saw the news, none of us drank a sip of water. Is everything ok over there?" Bonnie said.

Judy sighed. "Great, I'm ok too, really exhausted, but ok. How's dad holding up?" Judy asked.

"Oh he's holding up ok, he's calmed down a bit more, still in the hospital." Bonnie told her.

"Ok, well we might be close to coming up with a cure for the mutations." Judy said.

"That's great to hear." Bonnie said.

"And we've finally arrested the people behind this." Judy said.

"That's great." Bonnie said.

"Anyway, I have to go, bye, love you all." Judy said.

"Love you too." Bonnie said before she hung up.

...

1 WEEK LATER

"So how is it in prison?" Lily asked Jason through a visiting booth.

"Well, it's better than expected. The prisoners have been treating me with respect, not so much for Derwin and Clive however." Jason replied.

Lily smiled. "Well it's been going well for everyone else. Sophie's been going on with a normal life, Molly's house is being repaired, and I've been holding up well with the babies." Lily said.

"I haven't seen either of them, have you got any photos?" Jason asked.

Lily puller out her phone and showed him a photo of Douglas and Marian. "They look nice." Jason said.

"They sure do." Lily said.

"So, I presume you have assistant with the children?"

"I do. My friend Cameron and I have moved in with my brother Nathan, so there's that." Lily said.

"That's a nice thing to hear." Jason said before he placed his hand on the glass. "Wish you luck." He said.

Lily placed her hand on the glass where Jason was. "You too." She said before they both left.

...

Nick and Judy are both calling it off on patrol, and Nick drove Judy home.

Recently, several animals have gotten the cure Screech made. These include Nick, Gazelle, Sophie, and many others. Like Screech said, the senses of the animals haven't gone away. For example, Nick can see really well in the darkness, like a bat, even make those ultrasounds no one else can hear.

Judy exited the car. "Goodnight Nick." Judy said.

"Night carrots." Nick said drinking from a green smoothie. "Huh, it's kinda funny." Nick said.

"What is?" Judy asked.

"Even after everything, I'm drinking from something that looks like the mutagen." He chuckled.

"Very funny Nick. Bye." Judy said before she went into her apartment.

Nick sighed and drove off. "Come on Wilde, you could've messed with her more." Nick yelled to himself driving off.

...

Judy walked into her apartment and sat down on her bed. But then she noticed a sticky note on her window.

She opened the window and grabbed it from outside, she looked out the window to see if anyone's there, no one was.

Judy grabbed the note and went back inside to notice there was a spider web on it, like the one she saw fighting Derwin.

She removed the web and read it. '...FROM YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SPIDER-MONKEY' it said with another smiley face and a spider symbol on it.

Judy looked at the note confused, but then the gears shifted in her head and realized something.

Judy walked over to her desk and pulled out to the other note she got from Clawhauser's car and read the two notes into one. "You're welcome, from your friendly neighborhood spider-monkey." She said.

Everything clicked then and there. This appartent Spider-Monkey was the one who helped them, the one who gave them the blueprints, the one who saved her, the one who webbed up Clive.

But who on earth was this guy? Were they mutated like everyone else? Was it some other experiment?

She knew she wasn't going to solve it now, or probably ever.

What matters now is that Zootopia is safe...

FOR NOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was Season 1! I’ll get Season 2 up on here soon. Later.


End file.
